The Fourth Potter
by emerald may
Summary: HPCCS CROSSOVER Who is the mysterious new girl at Hogwarts? Is she as innocent as she seems? Or does she possess powers even beyond the greatest evil.. ReAd AnD ReViEw! CHAPTER 29 UPLOADED [and the chapter numbers are a little.. messed up xx;]
1. Prologue

12-20-01

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the age difference in the new Potter (whom which you will find out about. Mwahahaha!!! You'll have to read to find out. ^-^) and her abilities. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue. Enjoy!! ^-^

****

~Prologue~

The leaves rustled in the dying wind. A soft cooing of a baby within a mother's arm was audible. Lily Potter held her baby close to her, breathing in her soft scent. Not far away, James was taking Harry on a flying spree. Harry, who was no more than three years of age, was taking most of the control of the broomstick. Lily shook her head at her husband and boy. She turned back to her daughter, praying that she wouldn't do something as dangerous as that.

"Oh James, do come down with Harry," Lily pleaded.

"Aw, Mommy, can't I stay up here a little longer?" The three-year-old asked whiningly.

"Harry, no," Lily said, exasperated.

"Okay," Harry said reluctantly.

As the three, and little Sakura in Lily's arm, made their way up to the manor, neither of them noticed a cloaked figure watching them from behind a tree.

The cloaked figure said softly, "At last, the remaining Potters shall die before midnight."

As the evening approached, the family gathered around the fireplace. Harry was on a toy broom, which hovered only a few feet of the ground, while Sakura laid in her father's arms, with Lily's close, mothering eye on her. Without warning, the front door burst open, shattering glass among the front hall. Both parents jumped to their feet, nearly toppling Harry off his broom. The family was confronted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Lucious Malfoy among them.

"Ah," Voldemort said, "We now finally meet. Join my dark force and I promise, no harm will come to you or your family, James."

"Never! Lily! Take Harry and Sakura and run!" James shouted. "I'll try to hold him off."

Voldemort sneered. "Don't think that she will get away that easily. Accio Sakura!"

Sakura flew out of the safety of her mother's arms in to the evil dark lord.

"Sakura, no!" Lily screamed. "Please! Don't hurt her!"

"Oh, don't worry my dear. I'll only be giving her an early death. Then I'll have one down and three to go."

James Potter could not stand it any longer. "Why do you come here?" He yelled.

"Why, to kill you of course." Was the reply.

"Please! Don't harm my children. Please! I beg of you. Kill me instead," Lily sobbed, trying to make her way across the shattered glass.

"Oh, well maybe I won't kill Sakura. But I _will_ kill your spoiled son, Harry. Your little girl is very powerful, and she might come in handy once she is on the dark side," Voldemort declared.

"No! Please! Don't turn her to your side!" James pleaded, already knowing the answer.

Voldemort sneered at James. "And who is going to stop me?"

Lily choked back a sob, but was unsuccessful. She pulled Harry close to her side. Harry turned to the Dark Lord. "Let my sister go," he whispered softly.

As Voldemort held the infant in front of the mother's weeping figure, Sakura began to glow, a shimmering silver aura reflecting off her. Voldemort began to scream in pain, the silver aura twisting around his sinister figure, sending electric shocks through out his body. Unlike Voldemort, Sakura was giggling at the sight of Voldemort's open mouth, thinking he was playing a game.

Harry hid behind his father, suddenly frightened at his shimmering sister. "Daddy? What's happening to Sakuwa?" Harry asked in a fumbling voice, stumbling over the flower name.

"I-I-I don't know Harry," James replied, his voice shaking in both fear and awe. Coming to his senses, James screamed, "What are you doing to my baby!" James leaped toward the dark lord.

"I am not doing anything," Voldemort screamed in agony. "Well, if I can't kill her, I'll kill your son first instead. Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" Lily screamed, coming to her senses as she was too late in saving Harry. Harry screamed as the curse hit his forehead, leaving nothing but a thin scar. Backfiring, the curse left its mark and came hurtling back towards Voldemort.

"Sakura! NO!" James yelled in frustration as the curse slammed into the deceasing dark lord and the tiny infant. In a blinding flash of light, the family was able to see, but were hurt in discovering the dark lord and his men gone, along with Sakura, their only daughter.

"Daddy! Where's Sakuwa? Where's Sakuwa?" Harry cried, as he searched frantically for the sister he loved. James opened his arms to Harry, and the family trio held each other tightly, mourning over the loss of Sakura. In a flash, James apparated his family into Sirius' den.

"Prongs," Sirius said surprisingly. "What brings you here?"

"You-Know-Who came to our house, and - and-'' James broke off crying. Harry, not used to seeing his strong dad cry, began to sob in Lily's arms. Despite the hollow feeling within her heart, she soothed Harry the best she could.

"James?" Sirius asked uncertainly. He turned to Lily for an answer.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to our house, and Sakura is gone," Lily said fighting back the tears that threaten to fall. "He said the Killing Curse, it backfired, and it hit him, The next thing we knew, Sakura was gone, along with him." Lily couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her knees to the ground and sobbed, repeating her lost daughter's name, over and over again. Sirius looked at the now family trio crying, and he too began to mourn for the loss of his goddaughter. The family, including Sirius, braved themselves for a new beginning without Sakura Lily Potter.

A/N: I know this is pretty short (okay, okay, really short. Happy? J/k) but hey, its only the prologue!! There will be more!! Let's just hope that I can finish this BEFORE school starts, because when I go back in January, there will be NO time for me to write so……….. keep coming back for more updates!!! (I hope that I don't get carried away and start to create a Card Captor Sakura/ Harry Potter crossover. {Hint the name Sakura} Oh, well. If I do {and sorry for those who are groaning} I promise to make it really interesting. It's not like 'Sakura captures card. Card ok, and over and over. It'll be a whole lot better.} Well, see that link at the bottom of the page? Now go click it and give me a review. ^ - ^……… I must have some reviews if you want this story to continue!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hope everyone liked the prologue!!! Well, anyways, I own NOTHING!!!! Absolutely NOTHING!!!! :::Sobs::: All the Harry Potter characters belong to JKR, and Sakura belongs to Clamp. The only thing I'll change from Sakura is her name (of course) to Sakura Lily Potter and her hair color (Since Lily Evans Potter has reddish-brown hair and Sakura already has the green eyes) to black. Yes, I am going to make this into a crossover. Don't worry, I promise to make this really good. (At least I'll try.) Please read and review this story!!! Enjoy!!! ^-^

****

Chapter 2

A young boy, around the age of 13, was walking down Diagon Alley, collecting his school supplies for the upcoming year. As he looked through the shop windows, a red-haired boy came up behind him. Deep in thought, the boy did not hear him sneak up behind him.

"Hiya Harry!" The boy nearly shouted in his ear.

Harry Potter jumped, nearly colliding into the shop window. The black-haired teenager turned to the joker. "Ron! What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry shouted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Ron Weasley widen his eyes in mock surprise. He said, "You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea." He dodged to avoid contact with the hurtling bag Harry was threatening to fling. "Okay, okay! I get your point!" Ron told his best friend.

"Ron! Harry! Over here!" The two friends turned to see who was calling them. Hermione Granger waved her hand wildly. Her muggle parents stood out awkwardly in their muggle clothes. With them stood the rest of the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley was busily asking the Grangers about telephones, televisions, washing machines, and the works. As Ron and Harry made their way to them, Draco Malfoy stepped in their way.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's the famous Harry Potty with his side-kick, Ron Weasel, making their way to the Mudblood Granger." The pale boy received a punch in the eye before the two teenagers proceeded on their way.

"What did he do to you this time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, the usual," The boys said in unison.

"Lily, James, Sirius! How nice to see you all!" Molly Weasley said brightly with open arms.

Lily hugged her childhood friend and said, "Molly! It's so good to see you too."

The adults began to talk amongst themselves, while the three friends were left alone to wander.

"So, what do you think our 3rd year will be like?" Ron asked, his mouth filled with Chocolate Frogs.

Hermione gave him a Look. "Ron, please don't talk with your mouth open," She complained. "And you know Hogwarts will still be the same. Classes, homework-"

"Darn, I was hoping you wouldn't mention that." Ron groaned. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Breaking up the tense moment, Harry suggested that they go to The Three Broomsticks and buy some butter beers. The three made their way to the pub, where Tom was there to greet them.

On the other side of Diagon Alley, a young girl was exchanging muggle money for galleons. She thanked the money exchanger and ran outside to meet her friends.

"It's about time," The dark haired boy told her.

"Hey, it's not my fault that goblins are slow," She replied.

Tomoyo Daidouji, with her video camera of course, was filming the sights in awe. She turned to the black-haired girl in surprise. "There are _goblins_ in Gringotts?" Tomoyo asked in wonder. Sakura Lily Potter just grinned at her friend's surprised expression. 

"Come on, lets go to that place that says The Three Broomsticks," Syaoran Li said, nodding towards the door.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to go and get some supplies for school," Sakura told them as she walked towards the bookstore for her textbooks. The two friends shrugged their shoulders.

"Suit yourself," Syaoran replied walking into the pub. Sakura smiled at them, watching them enter The Three Broomsticks. She then entered the bookstore, walking towards the section labeled _'Potions for All Levels'_. Sakura turned to her school supplies list to help her aid in getting the necessary items. _Hm….let's see now. For potions I will need to get Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger._ Searching for the book, she knocked into another boy, with a pale face and cold blue eyes that could pierce a soul. 

"Oh, sorry about that," Sakura exclaimed, scooping down to pick up the boy's books which had been knocked out of his hands. Standing up, she handed his books to him and said, "Sorry. What's your name?"

The boy stared at her, not replying. Sakura waved a hand in his face. "Um, hello? Are you okay?"

Shaking his head, Draco Malfoy came back to reality, staring at the black hair and forest green eyes that he knew so well. He said, "My name is Draco Malfoy. And yours?"

Smiling brightly, she replied, "My name is Sakura Lily Potter. Pleased to meet you."

Draco nearly fell onto the floor repeating what the girl said. "_Potter_? _The_ Sakura Lily Potter?"

"Yes," Sakura replied apprehensively. _Why is he staring at me like that, Sakura wondered_. "Well, I best be going. Hope to see you at Hogwarts. Good-bye." Sakura went up to pay for her textbooks, breaking up the tense moment. Staring after her, Draco muttered under his breath, _Great, now there is _another _Potter at Hogwarts_. He cursed as he returned to his father, who was waiting quite impatiently for his son.

Walking into the pub, Sakura looked around to find her friends, wanting to tell them about the encounter with Draco Malfoy. Spotting them, from Tomoyo's video camera which stood out in the magical place, she walked toward them, only to have run into a group of teenagers, a couple of years older than her. 

_Why am I running into everyone today?_ Sakura thought exasperated. She quickly apologized, and made her way to Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Hey guys!" She said brightly.

The two turned to Sakura and offered her a seat. "Hey Sakura. How was the shopping?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing the three large bags she carried, bulging with school supplies.

"Overall, it was good, except when I went to buy my textbooks. I had the weirdest run in today. There was this one guy, Draco Malfoy I believe, who when I told him my name was like, _the_ Sakura Lily Potter. I thought that that was a bit odd," Sakura explained.

Syaoran was deep in thought. He spoke up, "Sakura, when you go to Hogwarts, will you be taking the Sakura Cards with you?"

Sakura looked up from her conversation with Tomoyo in surprise. "Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering, what if something strange happens over at Hogwarts? You'll need to use your magic to control whatever might occur. And you can't use the Sleep Card, because everyone at Hogwarts are already magical."

"You're right. But then if I leave them in Tomoeda**_,_** they might lose their powers and start going crazy. I won't be able to stop them," Sakura said thoughtfully. "And they won't listen to anyone but their master."

"So…you don't have much of a choice, do you Sakura?" Tomoyo said softly, looking at her friend, her dark, almond-shaped eyes filled with concern for her best friend.

"What about _the stuffed animal_? Are you taking him with you?" Syaoran asked.

(Kero's note: IM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL, GAKI!!!!!)

Sakura turned to him. "Well, I wasn't planning on bringing him, because he might cause trouble. Now I'm not so sure. I suppose I'll just have to risk leaving him in Tomoeda. And I suppose I'll have to convince Yue to stay in his borrowed form, Yukito."

Tomoyo volunteered to keep Kero at her house, because Syaoran and Kero have a misunderstanding with each other. Syaoran looked relieved. "That's good to know. Now I won't have to spend my days with a cotton fluff."

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura said thankfully, knowing that her father, Fujitaka, and brother, Touya, would not have to face the shock of living with the Guardian Beast of the Seal. They weren't over the shock of receiving the letter that stated that Sakura was a witch. Although Sakura knew that they weren't her blood family, she still cared about them deeply. She remembered Touya complaining that it was a joke from _the brat_. She managed to convince Touya and her now adopted father that this was no joke.

"Sakura. Earth to Sakura." Tomoyo waved her hands wildly in front of Sakura's now confused face. 

"What? Oh sorry, I was thinking." Sakura's face turned crimson in embarrassment.

"About?" Tomoyo prodded. 

"About the letter from Hogwarts. I had never known that Touya and my father weren't my real relatives. Only my father and mother knew. Touya didn't. They told me that I was teleported (spelling??) onto their doorstep. Touya found me," Sakura replied sighing. "Well, come on. Let's go look around some more. You'll probably be wanting to film more anyway." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, blocking her mind from the sudden memory of a bright green flash of light. The three friends made their way to the bartender, paid him, and left the pub, without noticing the three friends who sat in a corner on the opposite side, watching them as they left.

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story!!! ^-^ See? It's not a boring Card Captor Sakura/Harry Potter crossover. It'll get a whole lot more interesting when Sakura arrives at Hogwarts. There will be more to this. (A whole lot more) :::The audience cheers::: Thank you, thank you! Well, in the next chapter…..nah, I won't tell you. You'll just have to find out what happens next!!! Well anyways, this is going to get better so keep coming back for more chapters of The Fourth Potter!!! :::Crowd rushes up towards stage, begging for more chapters as the author runs away terrified and starts to work on story, fearing that spectators will not leave her alone::: Oh, and don't forget, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! I didn't write this story for not receiving reviews!!!! Come back for the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! All the HP characters belong to JKR, and Sakura belongs to Clamp. No matter how much I threaten them, they just won't give them up. :::Sigh::: Oh well, there's always next year!! J/K. Well, I hope eveyone had enjoyed the other two chapters of The Fourth Potter, because there is still more to come!! :::Crowd cheers as Silver Wolf presents yet another chapter of The Fourth Potter::: Well, enjoy!!! And don't forget to ReAd AnD ReViEw!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched the three walk out of The Three Broomsticks. Hermione looked at Harry saying, "Harry, one of those girls looked exactly like you. Only younger."  
  
"Yeah, she's right," Ron repeated. Harry only nodded.  
  
"But, Voldemort came to my house when I was only three. He said the Killing Curse, it backfired, and hit Voldemort, who was holding Sakura," Harry retold the horrifying night that he lost his sister. "So, it's not possible that she could be alive." For the first time since that night, a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and at Harry filled with worry. Ron said, "You know, you survived the curse, so maybe Sakura-" Ron was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Ron, Sakura was only an infant, no more than a year old. It's not possible she survived the curse," Harry responded, his eyes clouding over once again. Hermione placed a hand on his back, trying to comfort him.  
  
Walking into The Three Broomsticks, Draco spotted Harry and his friends. He sneered. "Wow, this is a first. The infamous Harry Potter is crying." Draco pretended to be stunned.  
  
"Back off Ferret," Ron said angrily through his clenched teeth. "Can't you give your fat mouth a rest? It's probably dying from being yakked about for no good reason."  
  
Draco pretended to think about it. "No," was the simple reply. He was knocked down by Ron, who sent a punch flying into his pale face. Harry could not stand it any longer.  
  
"Fine Malfoy, you really want to know why I'm crying? Well, here's the reason. When I was about three years old, Voldemort came to our house. He said the Killing Curse, which hit me, backfired, and hit Voldemort, who was holding my sister. There, are you happy? And my sister is supposed to go to Hogwarts this year but isn't because she is dead," Harry told his worst enemy the pain his was feeling.  
  
"Potty, what was the name of this sister of yours?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, his fists clenched. Hermione was holding him back by his shirt. "Don't do this Harry, he's not worth fighting."  
  
Draco sneered at her. "What does it matter to you Mudblood." Hermione gasped, and released Harry pushing him forward. "Nevermind about what I just said. Go beat that ferret until he is a black and blue pulp." Hermione's chesnut eyes were burning with hatred.  
  
"I asked you why do you want to know my sisters name," Harry's voice began to rise.  
  
"Well, because would your sister's name happen to be Sakura Lily Potter?"  
  
Harry's forest green eyes widen. "How did you know?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Let's just say I ran into someone as I was buying my textbooks."  
  
Hermione was a bit confused. "So you mean that she is alive. But how is that possible. She was so young and-"  
  
Draco rolled his gray eyes. "Granger, honestly, you are sometimes so dense for someone who is the top student in all her classes."  
  
Hermione walked up to him and slapped him across the face, his cheek revealing a red handprint. He just sneered once again and left the trio in the pub. Ron slammed his fist onto the table, drawing attention from the other witch and wizards. Harry pulled Ron down into his seat. "Ron, calm down," Harry said, glaring at his rival as he opened the door and headed towards Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you another butterbeer," Harry said, dragging Ron towards the bar, where Tom sat chattering with an elderly man close to his age. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything. :::Sobs uncontrollably::: I want to thank all the people who reviewed The Fourth Potter!! I know this chapter took awhile to post up :::Ducks as spectators start throwing rotten fruit at Silver Wolf::: Okay, okay!!! It took a long time!!! I have also writing chapters for The Mirror of Erised, which you can find at FanFiction.Net. Well anyway, here is the next chapter. And as always, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! Enjoy!

****

Chapter 4

Sakura walked down the street, which was lined with Cherry Blossom trees. She only had four more days before she was to aboard the Hogwarts Express. Sakura had spent the last week pleading with her now adopted father and brother to allow her to attend Hogwarts. She looked at her Hogwarts letter again and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Your Sincerely,

Minerva McGonangall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

Sakura also looked at her school supplies list. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will be required:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following: 

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _

by Bathilda Bagshot

_ Magical Theory _

by Adalbert Waffling

__

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration 

by Emeric Switch

__

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi 

by Phyllida Spore

__

Magical Drafts and Potions 

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fant astic Beasts and Where to Find them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

She looked up from the magical letter and found herself in front of Yukito's house. _Well, it's now or never,_ she thought. Sakura knocked on the traditional Japanese sliding doors. The door slid open and Sakura was greeted by a cheerful Yuki.

"Hey Sakura," he said pleasantly. 

She smiled back. "Hi Yukito."

"Come on in." Yukito held the door open for her. She stepped in and sat on the floor. 

She lowered her eyes. "Um…..I need to speak to Yue." Yukito nodded and closed his eyes as large, white feathered wings sprouted from his back and enveloped him. Yue looked down at his young mistress, sensing her sadness. "What is wrong Mistress?"

Sakura looked up at him. "I have been accepted to go to a wizarding school called Hogwarts." She handed him her letter, praying that he would not take this as a joke. Yue skimmed through the letter and raised an eye. "Potter?" Sakura only nodded. "This must be a prank." Sakura shook her head.

"I know for a fact that this isn't a prank."

"How so?" Yue asked.

"My father, or should I say my adopted father, said that my mother didn't give birth to me. I was teleported onto their doorstep. Touya found me the next morning." Sakura dug into her bag and spread out a few magical things, including a letter that came along with her Hogwarts letter and her wand, which was a Maple and Phoenix feather, 13 inches. She gave Yue the second letter. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Sakura Lily Potter,

The following is a brief history of your past, taken that you are probably confused at this moment. Please read the following and take it into consideration. We hope to see you soon at Hogwarts.

"On July 31, 1980, Harry James Potter was born. Three years later, Lily Evans Potter gave birth to Sakura Lily Potter, born on April 1, 1983. On October 31, 1983, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter household. He said the Killing Curse which backfired as it hit Harry, who was amazingly unharmed except for a thin lighting shaped scar upon his forehead. As the curse came towards Sakura, who was held by Voldemort, Sakura began emitting a silver glow, and the curse hit them. Sakura Lily Potter is rumored to be currently living in Tomoeda, Japan, under the care of Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura has taken the name, Sakura Kinomoto, to conceal her identity from Voldemort. Sakura Lily Potter will be attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 1994.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Current Headmaster of Hogwarts

Yue looked up at Sakura. "Is this true, Sakura?"

"Yes. I have also already gotten my supplies," Sakura said, nodding her head in the direction of her supplies. "Tomoyo also recorded parts of Diagon Alley, the place where I bought my school supplies." Sakura hesitated. "And I, um, was hoping that you would stay here in Tomoeda while I go to Hogwarts."

"Absolutely not!" Yue said shocked. "I am your guardian after all. I am supposed to protect you from danger. What if Voldesnort, or whatever his name is, comes back after you." Yue paused. "And your blood brother, Harry."

"But, you can't."

"And why not?"

Sakura took a breath. "Because, you, or should I say Yukito, is not a student at Hogwarts. Also, if you came with me, my secret as the Clow Mistress will be revealed."

Yue frowned. "Where is Keroberus?"

"At home. Why?"

"I need to speak to him." Was the simple answer.

Sakura sighed. "Okay. Let's go then. Touya is the only one home. Good thing that he is the only one without magic that knows you, besides Tomoyo that is."

Yue transformed back into his borrowed form. Yukito had heard everything. "Please Sakura, if you do go, please be careful."

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry Yuki. I will."

The two made their way to Sakura's house. They ran into Tomoyo, who joined them on their walk back.

"Sakura, what does Yue need to tell Keroberus?" Tomoyo asked, whispering into her best friend's ear. Forest green orbs looked back from Yukito to Tomoyo. "I don't know," She whispered. "I don't know."

To Be Continued………..

Author's Note: So, did ya like that? :::boy in back row of audience shouts NO::: :::Moonlight Wolf glares at him. I didn't ask YOU!::: There will be more to this story, you can be sure of that. Thank you to all you people who reviewed my story!! J And as always, don't forget to ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as praise!!!!

Well anyway, keep coming back for more updates on The Fourth Potter. If you like this story, read my other fics (but they aren't CCS/HP crossovers) at FanFiction.Net. The other story that I am working on is The Mirror of Erised. ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! J 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yup, I own NOTHING!! Ya hear me!!!??! :::voice grows hoarse as screaming increases::: J Well anyway, Harry Potter belongs to JKR and CCS belongs to CLAMP. That's all I have to say. Now, on with the story!!! Enjoy!! ^-^

Chapter 5

The five of them sat around the wooden table. Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Keroberus, and Touya talked amongst themselves.

"Keroberus, are you telling me that you are going to let Sakura go to Hogwarts without us?" Yue asked bewildered. He couldn't believe it. The Guardian Beast of the Seal was willingly allowing their mistress to go to a foreign school, halfway across the world. _This is absurd_, he thought.

Touya was also deep in thought about his little sister's safety. _What if that Voldemort attacks her while she is at Hogwarts_, he thought with increasing worry. He looked at his Imoto. Touya sighed inwardly, knowing that even thought Sakura was protected within the walls of Hogwarts School, she would be facing great danger because of who she is. Although she is not her blood sister, Touya could not think of her to be anything else.

An idea suddenly popped into the Card Mistress's head. _Wait, if Keroberus and Yue were able to go into my staff when we were battling Eriol, maybe it can work again!_

"Keroberus, Yue, I've got it."

Everyone turned to her. "Well?" Touya asked. _Please don't let this plan involve_ the Chinese brats.

"Well, remember when you and Yue were able to go into my staff to transform the light and dark?" She paused and glanced at her Onii-chan and best friend. "Uh, well you and Tomoyo weren't awake at that time. You were under Eriol's spell. See, Keroberus and Yue, because of their power, were able to go into my staff and help me transform the light and dark, with a little help from Syaoran." Touya let out a small growl at this remark. Sakura continued, ignoring his action. "I wasn't able to transform the Light and Dard Card without their power. So maybe, if you two could be able to return into my staff, maybe, just maybe, you can come along to Hogwarts with me, and if there is any trouble, I can just release you and you would be able to help me."

Tomoyo clapped her hands in satisfaction. "That's a great idea, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and turned to her guardians for their approval. Yue slowly nodded his head at his mistress's suggestion. "You know, that just might work." Keroberus thoughtfully agreed. Sakura smiled happily.

"Touya! Sakura! I'm home!" Fujitaka called through the hallway.

"Oh no! It's my dad! Quick! False forms Yue and Keroberus!" In a flash, the two guardian beasts transformed into their borrowed forms.

"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san," Julian replied.

"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san," Tomoyo echoed with a slight smile.

"Otou-san!" Sakura called, rushing into her father's arms. She noticed that he was holding what looked like a photo album. "Otou-san, what's that?"

Fujitaka smiled at his now adoptive daughter, who was still calling him Father. "That is a surprise." He handed Sakura the album.

Sakura took the album and sat back down at the circular wood table. Everyone waited for her to proceed. 

She opened the album and was startled when the pictures began to move. "Uh, Otou-san, what kind of a photo album is this?" Fujitaka just smiled. Sakura got his point.

"Sakura, let me see!" Tomoyo said, nearly ripping the photo album in the process. "Wow!" She breathed. "This is amazing!" Sakura grabbed the book back to get a chance to look at it.

Sakura looked at the waving people in awe. Staring back at her was a family of four. The mother had dark-red hair with emerald green eyes. The father, jet-black hair and handsome blue eyes. In the father's arms, a young boy, around the age of 3, was laughing and waving at the camera. He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. _Just like me_, Sakura thought. She finally looked at the infant in the mother's arms, who was smiling. She looked down at the inscription, which read: **Lily, James, Harry, and Sakura**. Sakura sighed as she passed the book to Touya. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked with concern.

Sakura smiled. "Oh, nothing." Tomoyo looked unconvinced. "Well, it is just that I never got a chance to get to know my biological parents and brother." 

Author's Note: I know, I know, short chapter. Please forgive me! :::gets on knees and begs::: There will be more chapters to come!!!! I had a major project (actually make that 3 projects ^-^) which were ALL due on the same day!! I also posted another story called The Heirs of Hogwarts, if you want to read that. And as always, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Guess what? I don't own anything! Just the plot!

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 8

Lily looked at her son, her eyes wide in wonder, daring to believe. "Wh-what do you mean? Sakura is _alive_?"

James frowned at Harry. "Harry. Don't tell your mother tales."

"But it's true!" Harry protested. "I even _saw _a girl that fit the description of Sakura! Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in The Three Broomsticks, when three people entered and left the pub. One was a guy with dark chestnut hair with semi-dark brown eyes. There were two girls, one who looks like me, and the other had long black hair that curled at the end with dark-brown, almost violet colored eyes when seen in the light."

Harry's mother's eyes were hopeful, while James' was filled with doubt. Sirius grabbed Harry by the shoulders. 

"Harry, are you absolutely sure?" Sirius too looked hopeful but his eyes also held doubt. "Perhaps there are hundreds of people that look you."

Harry shook his head firmly. "No. I'm positive about what I saw." The Boy Who Lived looked down at the ground. "The girl I saw had a scar shaped like a crescent moon upon her right temple."

************************************************************************

The young girl stomped down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, hoping to find an empty compartment. Coming across the end of the train, she found a small but empty room. She dragged her bags with her, stowing them in a corner. She kept her shoulder bag close to her side, for it contained her Clow Book with the fully transformed Sakura Cards. Sakura was still enraged at Draco. She looked out the window and watched the other students aboard the train. Her mind drifted off to what had happened in the past week.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"Alright. Yue, Kerberus, are you guys ready?" Sakura asked her guardians.

Kerberus, in his true form, nodded his massive head. "We are ready."

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic of Clow Reed's. The Clow symbol appeared at her feet like glowing gold, its pattern matching up perfectly with the young sorceress' lithe figure. A silver – blue aura surrounded the young cheerleader. She focused her energy on the power and held her staff as she chanted. "I call upon the ancient powers within, to bond my staff and my guardians as kin." A brilliant golden-yellow light burst from the star on her staff and surrounded the two guardians, bringing them closer towards the staff. Both had their eyes closed. Yue's silvery – white hair tangled around him as the wind blew across his face. Kerberus on the other hand, stood perfectly still, allowing the energy and magic to control him. The two simultaneously were pulled into the staff, warmth enveloping Sakura as she felt the powerful magic flow into her staff. The Clow symbol died off as the process was complete.

"Wow." Tomoyo breathed, taking in the sight with her black camcorder. Syaoran, Meiling, Sakura, Touya, and Tomoyo all heard the click as Tomoyo pressed 'stop' to end the recording.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

Sakura opened her eyes as she remembered the incident. Another event flew across her memory.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"Hey Sakura! I came over here to drop of some things I made," Tomoyo's cheerful voice called out as she entered her best friend's room.

Sakura looked up from her packing and was taken back as Tomoyo held a box – full of clothes.

"Look! I made some more costumes in case there would be any balls and stuff like that." Tomoyo dumped the clothes onto Sakura's pink and white bed. Sakura peered over her shoulder.

"Wow! Tomoyo thanks! But you know, I don't think there will be _that_ many dances." Tomoyo only waved her hand.

"So? Then wear them on weekends or something. I just want you to have them so won't be homesick." She hugged Sakura. "I'm going to miss you." Tomoyo pulled something else out of the box. "I also brought some videos of the times when you captured and changed the Clow Cards. 

Sakura laughed out loud. "I don't think they have TVs over in Hogwarts. It's a _magical_ school remember? They don't even use _pens_. They use quills."

Tomoyo looked disappointed. "Oh, well. I guess that means more for me to watch!"

Sakura smiled at her friends quick recovery.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

Sakura sat back in her seat and sighed, looking out the window, watching the parents wave to their childeren as the Hogwarts Express began its journey. She thought, _this is going to be a _long_ year._

************************************************************************

A/N: So, how was that chapter? Hope everyone enjoyed it (don't I say that every time that I post?). Sakura is finally going to Hogwarts. I thought it would have been interesting with the flashbacks and I hope everyone else thought that too. If you would like me to e-mail you when I update a new chapter, please review with your signed pen name, or if you don't have a pen name, include your e-mail address with your review. Well, I hope the next chapter will be out soon….so…..keep those reviews coming and I'll keep on writing. **Need at least 47-50 (total I mean [already got 37 so far….THANX ALL!! J ) reviews if you want chapter 9 to come out within a week!! If story can't make that many reviews, y'all have to wait a another week!!! (yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm begging for reviews. But hey, I work hard to keep the chapters coming in and to keep all my faithful readers happy! Give me some respect!J )** Ciao!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Guess what? I don't own anything! So, so, so sorry that I didn't update in such a long while :::grins sheepishly::: Well, anyway, here is the next chapter, and ENJOY!!! ^-^

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

3-30-02

Chapter 6

_Well, this is it, _Sakura thought as she stood in front of King's Cross Station, her father, brother, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling standing beside her. Although her Onii-chan kept a calm, straight face, he was struggling with the inner voice inside him.

_I can't believe it. My Imoto is going to Hogwarts, a wizardry school halfway across two continents! And I won't even be able to see her until Christmas! It's not fair! She is _my_ Imoto, not that Potter family!_ Touya looked down at the dark-haired child. _Why does she have to go to there? Isn't there a wizardry school in Japan? _He silently cursed himself for being over protective and selfish of his younger sister, who was only related to him by law. _If only she didn't receive that letter… If only she was my real Imoto… If only…_ But there was no time for 'if only' questions.

"This is not fair!" Meiling pouted, arms crossed. "Not only can you and Syaoran capture the Clow Cards, but now you," She shot a dirty look at Sakura, which concealed a smile. "get to go to a school where you learn _real_ magic with wands, and cauldrons, and potions, and….." She trailed off as Sakura began to laugh.

"Oh Meiling. It's only for three months." Sakura paused. "Well, then I will be at Hogwarts for another five months, and then it'll be the summer break.

_That seems like an eternity…_Touya sighed.

Fujitaka clapped his hands. "Well, I guess we had better get you on the Wartshog Express."

Sakura giggled. "Otou-san, it's _Hog_warts, not Wartshog." She looked around. "Just one problem. _Where _is Platform 9 ¾?"

"Hey, look at that family." Tomoyo pointed towards a family who had a son. "They have an owl. Perhaps they are going to Hogwarts as well."

"You're right." Sakura turned to her friends and family. Tears brimmed her eyes." Well, I guess this is good-bye until Christmas."

_No! Please! Let this be a dream! _Touya's mind screamed. "Oh, Imoto." He hugged his sister, but wouldn't let go. His brotherly love took over as he whispered, "If anything, and I mean anything or anyone harms you, please owl me and tell me immediately."

Fujitaka gently tugged his daughter out of his son's arms.

Touya looked at his father with pleading eyes, begging him not to let _his _Sakura go to a foreign place. He buried his head in Sakura's jet-black hair. "I love you Imoto."

Sakura cried silently against her Onii-chan. "I love you too, Onii-chan," Sakura choked out, tears flowing freely over her tear-stained face.

Touya reluctantly let his father hug his sister. "I love you Sakura. Have a good time at Hogwarts." Fujitaka smiled down at his daughter as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling embraced their friend as she prepared to go on a journey that neither of them had endured.

"Have a great time Sakura," Tomoyo said, fighting back the urge to cry.

"Yeah," The two Chinese cousins said. Syaoran looked in Sakura's emerald orbs, eyes that he would not see for a long time.

"Good-bye!" Sakura said, crying and smiling at the same time. She turned and walked towards the family that Tomoyo and pointed out.

_Please Sakura, please be careful. _Touya silently prayed to the heavens, _Please watch over my Imoto. Please protect her_…

A figure silently looked down at the mourning group as the young Card Mistress made her way towards the family. "There will be many dangers that you will face at your years at Hogwarts. There will be times of joy, sadness, and fear. But we all know that you are strong enough to overcome the odds. Just remember. Once you've lost your faith, you have lost everything," The figure whispered in the crowd of people.

************************************************************************

A/N: So! How did y'all like that? This chapter mostly focused on Touya's feelings about having Sakura go to Hogwarts. I know that this chapter was short, but hey, at least it's better that nothing! Well anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter, because I liked writing it. If anyone would like me to e-mail you when the next chapter is up, please include your e-mail address in your review or review with your pen name. And as always, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!!!! (by the way, I changed my pen name from Moonlight Wolf to Emerald May. Please note that!!) Ciao! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey all you happy people!! Guess what? I don't own anything! Just the plot. Well, here is the next chapter I promised.

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 7

Sakura walked towards the boy, whose parent's left him on his own. _Hm..that boy looks awfully familiar…_ She tapped his shoulder gently. He jumped slightly, turning.

_That girl…._ "What do you want?" Draco sneered.

"Well, you are going to Hogwarts right?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Oh, you don't know _where _the Hogwarts Express is, am I correct?" Draco sneered once more. "Figures, being raised by muggles."

Confused, Sakura just nodded. "Exactly what are 'muggles'?"

"Oh, non-magical people. Like your mudblood mother."

Sakura sighed. "I see that you don't want to help me so I'll find my own way." She turned back where her family was standing, only to find them gone. _They probably thought I'd be able to find it._

"Oh fine, follow me." Draco motioned. "Although I don't know _why_ I'm helping you," Draco muttered under his breath, cursing himself mentally.

Sakura broke into a grin. "Arigatou!"

Draco gave her a strange look. Sakura blushed. "I mean, uh, thank you."

"Whatever." Draco was secretly surprised. No one had ever thanked him before. Sure maybe his fellow Slytherins, but never an outsider. He smiled inside but knew that once the Potter's gang get to her, she'll turn her back on him.

"All you have to do is just run into that wall." Draco indicated the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Sakura gawked at him. "Excuse me?"

"It's simple." Draco casually leaned against the barrier, and to Sakura's horror, disappeared.

The Clow Mistress took a deep breath and encouraged herself. _You can do this Ying-Fa,_ she thought, saying the name of Cherry Blossom in Chinese, given to her by Syaoran's clansmen. She followed the pale-faced boy's example and a scarlet – red train, with the words 'Hogwarts Express' engraved on it, materialized in front of her. The boy was scowling slightly.   
"It's about time Sakura," Draco said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well sorry, it's not everyday when someone has to – hey wait a minute. How did you know my name?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

The Slytherin laughed. "Ha! Look at the family resemblance. You are an exact replicate of that Harry Potter. Just add glasses and a messy complexion to your hair, boom. There you have it. Besides, you already told me just last week. You also have the scar." Draco pointed to the crescent shaped scar baring her right temple.

Sakura felt belittled at the boy's tone of voice, making her feel small, even though she was a powerful sorceress. "Well excuse me! Maybe I haven't been living with them!"

"A likely excuse for someone with a Mudblood mother and muggle grandparents. Thankfully _I'm _a pureblood. Not one witch or wizard is a mudblood or half in _my _family," Draco said cruelly, his trademark sneer plastered on his pale face.

Anger overtook Sakura as she began yelling at him in Japanese. Other students turned to stare at the two of them. "How pathetically mean can you be? Just because someone is of muggle descent, doesn't mean that you have to push them out of your little 'pureblood' circle! Gaki!"

A man came over to them. "Is there a problem here?" He asked sternly.

Draco began to speak, but Sakura beat him to it. "No. There is no trouble at all." She glared at the boy. "Just a disagreement." With that, the young sorceress ran off towards the Hogwarts Express, which was preparing to leave.

************************************************************************

"Well son, I guess you'll be going to Hogwarts for another year," James said to his son, ruffling his already unruly hair.   
"Dad!" Harry complained.

James looked at his wife as her eyes were glazed over, staring off into space. "Lily? Hello? Anyone home?" He picked up his wife and swung her around.

Surprised, Lily gave a little yelp. 

Harry frowned. "Mum? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You okay Lily? You've been kind of distant these last few days," Sirius asked, his face filled with concern. When it came to one of his close friends, Sirius would quit his fooling around and act sane for once.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just feel a bit sad." Lily smiled sadly, proving her point.

"Why?" James asked as he put an arm around her, already knowing the answer.  
Lily sighed. "Well. It is just that Sakura would have started Hogwarts this year. But instead, Voldemort had to destroy her life. Before she even had a chance to live." A tear slid down Lily's cheek at the last comments.

Harry gasped. _How could I have been so stupid? _He thought. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what, Harry?" His father asked, as he tried to comfort his wife.

"Well, it's just that when I was in Diagon Alley last week, I had ran into Malfoy and he said that _he_ had ran into someone." Harry paused. "Someone with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes."

************************************************************************

A/N: Hey everyone!! How is that for a cliff hanger? Hehehe I'm E-V-I-L!!! Nah not really cause I am able to write more often now. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! I'm happy that it is Spring Break cause I am now able to write. YAHOO!!!! Okay well anyway, as always please ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! Cause without your reviews, this writer is HISTORY! If you would like me to e-mail you when I update a new chapter, please review with your signed pen name, or if you don't have a pen name, include your e-mail address with your review. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just borrowed the characters for the weekend. J 

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 9

Lily looked at her son with wide eyes, hardly able to believe that her daughter was alive. "A-are you sure Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied as he fumbled through his muggle shorts for the parchment he was looking for. "Read this," He said, handing the paper to his parents. "I forgot to tell you this, but this dropped from the girl while she was walking out of The Three Broomsticks. I tried to give it back to her, but she was gone, along with her two friends."

James and Lily read the parchment. James looked at his wife, open-mouth. "B-but why did Dumbledore keep this a secret from us?"

Sirius couldn't take the tension any longer. "Give me that!" He said as he snatched the frayed parchment out of his friend's hands. He quickly scanned the parchment.

__

On July 31, 1980, Harry James Potter was born. Three years later, Lily Evans Potter gave birth to Sakura Lily Potter, born on April 1, 1982. On October 31, 1982, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter household. He said the Killing Curse which backfired as it hit Harry, who was amazingly unharmed except for a thin lighting shaped scar upon his forehead. As the curse came towards Sakura, who was held by Voldemort, Sakura began emitting a silver glow, and the curse hit them. Sakura Lily Potter is rumored to be currently living in Tomoeda, Japan, under the care of Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura has taken the name, Sakura Kinomoto, to conceal her identity from Voldemort. Sakura Lily Potter will be attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 1993.

Sirius looked up bewildered. "Sakura is _alive_ and Dumbledore never even told us?" His stunned expression was quickly replaced with outrage. "How could he?"

Harry timidly spoke up. "Um, maybe he didn't want us to get hopeful on getting her back."

The three looked back at him. "What do you mean?" Lily asked, keeping her tears, which were no longer sadden but now filled with hope, from falling down her cheeks.

"Well, it says here," Harry jabbed his finger at the sentence, " that Sakura was brought into the family of the Kinomoto residence and everyone that knew them thought Mrs. Kinomoto had a child."

James looked thoughtful. "You know, you might be right."

"Oh James! I can't believe it!" Lily's eyes shone. "Our daughter is _alive_!"

************************************************************************

Hermione Granger dragged her trunks down the train, hoping to find a not-too-crowded compartment. She saw Harry in one and motioned Ron to bring his things in.

Ron, his back facing the compartment called, "Hey Harry. Took awhile to look for you." 

"Um, sorry, but my name isn't Harry."

Both Hermione and Ron turned to look. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought you was our friend." She studied Sakura for a second. "You look so much like him." Ron nudged her side. 

"It's his sister!" Ron whispered into her ear.

Realization crossed over Hermione's face as she remembered Harry's comment and Draco's seeing her.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Ron asked, breaking up the awkward silence.

Sakura waved her hand at the empty room. "Sure." She moved her shoulder bag to make room for them to sit. They sat down next to her and Ron to ask questions. 

"Are you really his sister?"

"Where were you all this time?"

"Where did you live if you weren't with Harry and his parent's?"

"RON!" Hermione shouted, shutting Ron up, and making Sakura chuckle.

He shrugged his shoulders saying, "What? Just asking some questions."

Hermione gave Ron a Look. She then said, "Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

"M-my blood brother?" Sakura asked quietly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, where is he?" Ron also wondered out loud. He looked outside the compartment, hoping to see his best friend coming down the train's corridor.

Hermoine looked out the window. "There he is! Harry! Hurry!" Hermione said as the train began to speed up. Ron ran to the window shouting, "Run Harry! Come on!"

_Well, I guess here is the time I come face-to-face with my _real_ brother, _Sakura thought with a jumpy feeling in her stomach_._

************************************************************************

A/N: So, how was it? Good, Bad, Don't know? I didn't expect this story to be this long….they didn't even get to Hogwarts yet and it's already chapter 9! Hm…let's just hope I can finish it (which I think I will because I've been enjoying writing this J ). Well anyway, if you want me to e-mail you when another chapter is uploaded, please review with your pen name, or if you don't have a pen name, include your e-mail address with your review. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of The Fourth Potter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also have a sort of song fic entitled Moonlight Meeting, which I wrote almost 3 weeks ago (hehe), for those of you who want to read that while the next chapter is in process. **Okay!!! I'm gonna beg again!!! If you want this chapter to come out in a week, I need to have at least 70 reviews. If I can't make it to that (although I'm sure everyone will review, hint hint) then you all have to wait for two weeks for the next chapter to come out!! Please! I feed on review [good ones that is J ]**And as always, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! Ciao J 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Guess what? I own nothing except the plot!

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 10

Harry watched his parents Disapparate to Hogwarts, where they would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry hugged Sirius good-bye and watched him Disapparate as well. He grabbed his things and wheeled them through the barrier separating Harry from Platform 9 ¾. He saw the Hogwarts Express slowly trudge along the tracks. _Oh no!_ He thought as he began to run faster.

Hermione looked out the window and shouted, "Hurry Harry!" Ron too began to shout encouraging words.

His friends grabbed his things and tried to grab their friend's hand, but the train had gained speed and Harry was falling farther and farther behind.

"Don't worry! I'll try to jump on near the back!" Harry grabbed the next pole that came flying his way. He pulled himself up and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen. 

"Harry!" He looked up to see Hermione rush up to him, a smile on her face. Ron was behind her. "Hey Harry!" He pulled Harry's hand and dragged him to their compartment. 

"Look who we found," he said excitedly. He shoved his friend into the compartment as the stranger stood up.

"Hi," Sakura said shyly, coming face-to-face with her biological brother.

Harry smiled at his sister, saying, "Hello." He paused. "So, um, where've you been all this time?" He asked, unsure of how to start a conversation with his sister.

"Oh, well, um, I lived at the Kinomoto residence for ten years," She said, fiddling with her pendant that hung around her neck. Harry noticed.

"What's that?" He asked, staring at the pendant, which had a light-pink band, encircling a golden star, hanging from a gold chain.

Sakura looked down. "Oh, this?" She said nervously. _Just be careful of what you say, and your secret won't be revealed,_ Sakura calmed herself, her heart pounding at the thought of him finding out.

"Yeah."

"Oh, um, it's just a pendant that my mother-" Sakura stopped. "I mean my _adoptive_ mother gave me before she passed away when I was three," Sakura lied.

Hermione, seeing that Harry and Ron were about to ask more questions, said, "I think it is pretty. May I see it?"

Sakura sent a grateful smile to her new-found friend. "Sure," Sakura said, pulling the pendant off her neck.

Ron and Harry gathered closer to see it. The gold chain glistened in the sunlight, tiny rays emitting from it. Hermione gently handed the necklace back to its respective owner. 

_Wow,_ Ron thought. _It looks so simple, but yet it looks like it holds a lot of power_…

Without warning, the door to their compartment opened with a bang. Sakura shrieked slightly, jumping back from the entrance. Draco Malfoy stood there, Crabbe and Goyle grinning stupidly close behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He sneered. "If it isn't the Potty gang." Draco turned to Ron and said in a taunting voice, "Well, Weasel. Where is your sister, Weasel Pipsqueak?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked disgusted.

Draco noticed her presence. "What do you mean what am I doing here. What are _you_ doing here?"

Sakura glared at the Slytherin. "I'm with my friends."

Draco sneered. "And so am I."

Harry had to laugh at this. "You call_ them_ your friends. They don't even have brains to match a slug!" Hermione chuckled at this.

Draco's eyes flashed. "You shut up Mudblood!" This ended Hermione's laugh and her eyes were filled with hurt and anger.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "You leave my friends alone, Ferret!"

"What did you just call me?" Draco said menacingly.

"You heard what I said," Sakura retorted through gritted teeth.

Draco advanced on the Clow Mistress. She didn't falter nor took a step back. Draco looked over her shoulder at her friends and brother as they had their wands drawn, prepared for a battle. He looked into Sakura's emerald orbs. "I would be careful of who I made friends with," He told her, his voice dangerously calm.

Sakura smirked. "I already have." She glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, who were yelling at the wall. "Maybe I should take that advice." Draco looked triumphant. "and say the same thing to you. I would be careful of who I made friends with." She looked pointingly over Draco's shoulder, her gaze on Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco glared at Sakura and the others before shouting at his so-called friends, who looked startled. "Get moving! And stop yelling at the bloody wall! It can't understand you!" This sent a fit of laughter in the 'Potter Compartment'. Draco stomped off, his actions warning that if anyone came near him, they were in danger of being slaughtered.

"Wow, Sakura!" Hermione exclaimed, her anger ceasing. 

Ron nodded. "You showed Malfoy who the slimy git was!"

"Yeah. You're like the weapon to crushing Malfoy's insults," Harry said, waving a hand as if to present a sign, laughing with Ron and Hermione.

Sakura blushed slightly at the praise she was getting. _You know_, she thought to herself. _Hogwarts looks like it'll be alright, now that I have already made two friends, one enemy, and another brother._

************************************************************************

A/N: So, how was it? Sorry if Harry and Sakura meeting each other was not as exciting as everyone was hoping it to be. I didn't really have anytime to write (thanks to my lovely teachers). I still hope everyone enjoyed it! I want to thank ALL the people who reviewed The Fourth Potter. **Okay!!! I'm gonna beg again!!! If you want this chapter to come out in a week, I need to have at least 100 reviews!! If I can't make it to that (although I'm sure everyone will review, hint hint) then you all have to wait for two weeks for the next chapter to come out!! (also I'm not really sure if I can post soon….I had a chapter finished, my computer freaked out, and you know the rest….IT GOT DELETED!!!!! ARG! Besides, thanks to my teachers, they decided to cram everything to cram everything in the last month. BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY IS NOWHERE NEAR BEING FINISHED!!) Please! I feed on review [good ones that is J ] Without you guys, this story and this writer would cease to exist. J ]** And as another update, Sakura won't use the Sakura Cards until the very end when…… [not uh, not telling!!]. Well anyway, hope you liked that chapter of The Fourth Potter and please (ah, my favorite saying comes to play a part in this chapter) ReAd AnD ReViEw!!!!! Ciao! J 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Aww, do I have to? ::whines:: Oh, alright. I own nothing, except the plot of Sakura and Harry Potter. There, happy? Hmph. 

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 11

The four of them sat around the compartment playing exploding snap as Sakura re-told her life in Tomoeda, Japan.

"And my friend Meiling is always trying to tag along with my friends, making sure that I don't take _her_ Syaoran away," Sakura said, laughing at the memories. "Then there is Tomoyo, who is my best friend. She is a really great singer."

Ron laughed. "Seems like you had a great time in Japan."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah.. Also my brother Touya gets on my nerves because he always calls me _kaijou_, which means 'monster'. But my _adoptive_ dad, who I call _Otou-san_, is really great."

Harry looked up at his sister. "Otou-san?"

"It means 'father' in Japanese," Hermione said automatically. Ron turned to her. 

"Since when did you learn Japanese?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "Since I went to Japan when I was ten. And now that Sakura has taught me some," Hermione added.

Ron nodded slowly. "Oh…..I thought you were reading a book entitled Learn the Japanese Language." He returned to playing Exploding Snap with Harry.

Hermione glared at him as Sakura looked onward. "As a matter of fact, I am!" Waves the book in Ron's face.

Harry snickered. "Lover's fight…." Hermione whirled around snapping at him, "What did you say?" Ron, at the same time, glared at Harry saying 'I beg your pardon?' in a very rude, and sarcastic manner.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Hey, the train is slowing down."

Sakura, lost in thought about the Sakura Cards and her guardians, looked up and turned her head towards the window. "Yeah, you are right." Ron and Hermione, setting their 'love' feud aside, stood up to depart off the train.

Harry, closing his eyes and laying back against the train's emerald green, said, "Of course I am."

Hermione and Ron just rolled their eyes. Hermione looked back at the Japanese-raised girl. "Sakura, are you coming?" Sakura looked up a bit startled. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sakura got up and bent down to get her luggage, which was gone. "Hey! What happened to my bags?" _The Sakura Cards! Oh, no!_ The though raced across Sakura's memory.

Harry looked up. "Oh, they are magically taken to our dorms."

Sakura nodded. "Oh, okay." As she walked out of the compartment, she felt a little uneasy, due to her transformed Clow Cards not with her.

"Firs' Years ov'r here! Firs' Years ov'r here!" A large man boomed at the youngsters. Sakura could only stare at him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stimuaneously called out, "Hello Hagrid!"

"Hagrid, this is my sister, Sakura. Sakura," Harry said, introducing his 'new-found' sister to Hagrid. Sakura smiled weakly, still shocked at how large a man could grow.

Hagrid bent down saying, "Tis' a pleasure meeting you Miss Potter. Name's Rubeus Hagrid."

Sakura shook his hand replying, "It's a pleasure meeting you too."

Hagrid straightened up leading the other First Years to the boats that would complete the journey to Hogwarts. Sakura got into a boat with two other students, whose faces showed that they were terrified. One whispered to Sakura, "I heard that we have to perform magic to be sorted." The other whispered, "My brother said that it's very painful to be sorted….I'm afraid." The girl whimpered slightly.

_Sorted with pain? I thought Hermione said that we just had to put a hat on!_ Sakura thought apprehensively. _Now I'm not so sure I want to be here anymore….._

One of the girls breathed. "Wow! Look at that!" Sakura looked at where the school was. Her eyes widened. "Wow!" Sakura echoed.

The boats came to a stop at the edge. Sakura hopped off and followed the other students up the staircase leading to the main hall. A woman with a stern face and her hair in a tight bun at the top of her head said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your housemates. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Let your past experiences choose your fate." 

As Sakura began to walk through the great door, Professor McGonagall pulled her aside. "May I speak to you Miss Kinomoto." _Kinomoto? Doesn't she know my sure-name is Potter? Well, I didn't know a few weeks ago……_ The Professor lead her to a door with a gargoyle guarding it. Sakura noticed that it was made of stone.

"Lemon Drops." The stoned gargoyle jumped back, allowing the professor and Sakura in. _Wow…_Sakura thought. Professor McGonagall said, "Headmaster? I have brought Sakura Kinomoto."

"Um, excuse me," Sakura spoke up. "My, ah, sure-name is Potter." Sakura looked the other way, avoiding the room's occupant's eyes. Her eyes fell on a golden-red phoenix.

The stern professor chuckled. 

Albus Dumbledore peered at Sakura over his half-moon glasses. "Ah, yes, Sakura. We know that your sure-name is Potter, but" he paused. "But, that is if you'd like, you can keep 'Kinomoto' as your sure-name here at Hogwarts."

Sakura broke into a wide smile. "Really? Oh, thank you!" Sakura looked down then looked back at the Headmaster saying, "Thank you. 'Potter' does seem strange to me."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Very well, Miss Kinomoto. You may go back to the Great Hall and be sorted. And if I do say so myself, keeping 'Kinomoto' as your sure-name would be much simpler due to the fact if the school knew, it would cause havoc."

Sakura, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore made their way towards the Great Hall. Professor Dumbldore went along the right side of the room, heading for the teachers table, while Professor McGonangall went to the front, ready to begin the Sorting Ceremony. Sakura joined the rest of the students, blending in as if she were never gone. Without warning, a hat that was sitting on a three-legged stool began singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, never, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"Now, when your name is called, you will sit on this stool, and I will place this hat on you, and you will be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, calling out the first name.

"Arianna Bandwinder."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Christina Dandilone."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Abraham Ewane."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bella Gore."

"RAVENCLAW!"

By this time, the young sorceress was getting nervous. The next person to be sorted was the girl she had talked to in the boat on the way to Hogwarts.

"Cassady Jeveron."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura looked up, a sweat breaking out on her forehead. _I wonder if anyone recognizes my name……_ She walked up and looked around the Great Hall before sitting down on the wooden stool. The Sorting Hat fell over her eyes and she heard a voice. 

__

Sister of Harry Potter and daughter of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter. Ah, a great sorceress I see, the Sorting Hat said. _Hm… mistress of the Sakura Cards, eh?_

Sakura gulped. _Yes. _

Now, now dearie, no need to be nervous. Ah, so you are full-filling Clow Reed's prophecy of being the Card Captor. 

__

Yes.

Okay, anyway, let's get you sorted. I say……………… "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakura took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonangall, who smiled at her, and headed towards the Gryffindor table, sighing with relief. She looked over at the Slytherin table and thought she saw Draco with a smirk on his face, but a hint of sadness in his ice-blue eyes. Sakura shook the thought away, shaking hands with her new housemates. She barely listened to where the other First Years were being sorted into.

"Attention please." The chatter stopped and everyone turned to look at the Headmaster. "Let the feast begin."

Piles of food appeared on the tables as Sakura looked at it with awe. She grabbed a dinner roll and took a bite of it before adding butter. Ron, on the other hand, began to grab chicken legs and tearing into the meat, nearly choking it. Hermione sighed, slapping his back to help him. "Do you chew when you eat?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

Ron glared at her and just continued to eat. 

As Sakura ate, she felt like eyes were boring into her back. She glanced over at the other tables, but no one was paying any attention to her. She tried to set the thought aside.

After the feast was cleared, Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention. Harry whispered to Sakura, "I think he is going to introduce the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They have a new one each year." Sakura looked at him questioningly. He said, "I'll tell you later."

"I would like to announce that we have _two_ new DADA teachers this year. Please welcome James Potter and Lily Evans Potter." The people in the Great Hall clapped as Sakura could only look at her biological parents. Harry was grinning at Sakura. "So, like your parents?" Sakura didn't respond but kept her gaze at her mother and father. Sakura saw her parents conversing in whispers. She looked to the right of them, seeing a man in a black robe, glaring at the couple. The man's face was filled with anger, hurt, and jealousy. _I wonder what's wrong with him………_

************************************************************************

Lily Potter looked anxiously for the First Years to arrive. She so badly wanted to see her daughter, the daughter that was rumored amongst her friends that she would be attending Hogwarts. "Oh, James, do you think she will arrive?"

James Potter held his wife's hand. "Don't worry, Flower, she will come. Albus said she would." Although his voice was comforting, he too was wondering where his daughter was at. Then there came the First Years, but Sakura was not amongst them. James' heart plummeted to the floor, his gaze going to his wife, whose eyes were hurt. Then it hit him. _Of course, Minerva told us that we would let Sakura keep 'Kinomoto' as her sure-name._ He quickly told Lily this and his wife began to relax.

"Look, James! There she is. Oh, my, how much she has grown." Lily looked at the daughter she never saw to grow up. _Thank you, Fujitaka, for taking care of my daughter._ Lily heard Minerva call out 'Sakura Kinomoto'. The young child walked to the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head. All Lily and James heard was 'GRYFFINDOR' and relief flowed through their veins. 

As Lily ate her dinner, she couldn't help but look at her daughter's hair, a beautiful honey colored. She sighed inwardly. Sakura turned her head around, gazing around the room. Lily quickly averted her eyes.

James, noticing that Albus was about to end the feast, nudge Lily to indicate that they would soon be introduced to the school as the new DADA teachers. They heard Albus introduce them and they stood up. 

"Oh, look James. There's Sakura."

James nodded, seeing the school girl that the infant became. "Yes. Oh how I wish she lived with us."

Lily nodded sadly. She saw Sakura look to the right of them. Lily looked down and saw Severus Snape, the Potions Master. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Severus? Are you okay?"

The Potions Master looked up at Lily, his secret love, a love that he couldn't have, not with the Potter around. He said, maybe a little to roughly, "Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me." He got up from the table and left the Great Hall, nearly toppling over Professor Flitwick. Lily stared after Severus and went back to talking with her husband.

************************************************************************

Severus Snape stomped down the corridor leading to the dungeons and to his private quarters. _Not _another_ Potter! She may be a Kinomoto for now, but as the year goes on, she will be revealed as a Potter._ He yelled out a frustrated cry, cursing James Potter for having everything: Lily, Harry, and now Sakura. _Damn you Potter! You always have the luck. You took away the woman of my dreams and made her into _your_ reality! You should have never saved me in our Sixth Year. You should have let me died. That way, I wouldn't have to put up with your children's emerald green eyes that belong to Lily._

Sighing, the Potions Master slammed the door to his room, climbed into the four poster bed and closed his eyes to await for sleep.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: Hey!! Here is your long awaited chapter for The Fourth Potter! Hope everyone enjoyed it (cause I made it LONGER!!!). There will be more chapters to come. Oh, and did you see Draco looking at Sakura….uh oh, this could lead to trouble. Anyway, I'm going to beg for some more reviews, and I better get a lot because I made this chapter longer!!! (longest yet in fact). I better have at least 30 more reviews if you want me to continue writing more and *longer* chapters! So that is between 142-150 total reviews!! That's not a lot because last time, I had requested 100 review and I got 112, so keep those reviews coming in!!! Also, because some of my reviewers are asking me to change Sakura's hair color back to the original, I will do so (as you can already see in the fic). I will have to change everything else in my other chapters but I want you reviewers to tell me how you want me to change it. Just have it naturally honey colored or do you want me to dye it that color? Please include that in your review!! Also, if you would like me to e-mail you when a new chapter is updated onto fanfiction.net, please include your e-mail address with your review, or if you have a pen name, just review as a signed reviewer. If you have any questions or comments (more reviews, the better) please e-mail me at Piano71187@aol.com Ciao and as always ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! J 

****


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: *knock knock* (who's there?) *Iownoth* (Iownoth who?) *I own nothing*

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 12

The following morning, Sakura woke up, the sun shining through the window into the dorm. She got out of bed and headed for the shower to freshen up for the day's lessons. She got dressed and grabbed her bookbag, which contained everything she needed, and in a secret pocket, the Sakura Cards. Sakura ran out the door, and dashed out through the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Whoa, where are you off in a hurry?" Harry asked his sister, trying to get Ron up off the cushioned armchair.

"To the Great Hall to get our schedules!" Sakura said, breathlessly. "It's already 8:50."

Hermione came down just then, putting on her light cloak over her robes. "Come on you guys. We're getting our schedules today. Hope we don't have double potions with the Slytherins first."

The three of them, with Ron following slowly behind them, walked to the Great Hall. Hermione sat down beside Sakura, who was across Ron and Harry. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of food. "Food!" He said hoarsely. He quickly grabbed a roll and stuffed it in his face.

Without warning, a flock of owls came swooping in from all directions, dropping packages here and there. A package of letters came down towards Sakura. She reached up and grabbed it, seeing it was written in Japanese. She read the envelopes, which was sent to her by each of her friends. As she began to open it, another owl dropped another letter, this one from Fujitaka and Touya. Sakura opened the first letter, written by Tomoyo and read:

Dear Sakura,

Wow! I can't believe that you are actually going to a magical school! The rest of us are stuck at Tomoeda Elementary. It's not fun anymore, because I have no one to videotape! I hope that nothing happened and that you arrived at the school safely. How are Kero and Yue? (or should I not mention them? ^-^) Well, I had better go now. I don't want my mother to find out about this…..I had to tell her that you were going to a boarding school for the _extremely_ smart ^-^. Well, write back soon!!

Your Best Friend,

Daidouji Tomoyo

Sakura smiled, setting the letter aside. She opened the next one, this one from Syaoran and Meiling.

Dear Sakura,

Hello Sakura. Hope you are having a nice time in England……Maybe you'll see Eriol when he is going back later…..As from Tomoyo's letter, you probably already know that your father, or should I say 'adopted' father and 'adopted' brother told everyone that you were going to a boarding school for the smart. Well, too bad that didn't fool my family. Besides, we all know that you posses magical powers, unlike _someone_ in our fami-----------

KINOMOTO, YOU HAD BETTER NOT COME BACK!!! HAHA!! Now Syaoran is mine!! ALL mine!!!----------

Sorry about that Sakura. Meiling is just too happy and satisfied now that you have gone to a wizarding school…..I have some news…------------

OH YES HE DOES HAVE NEWS!!! GREAT NEW TOO! WE ARE GOING TO-----------

Sorry again….seriously, that girl has some problems…anyway, um…well, hope you have a great time at Hogstuats and we all hope to see you on the Christmas Holidays. Write soon!

Your friends,

Li Syaoran

Li Meiling

Sakura smiled at the letter, especially at Meiling's outbursts. She shook her head. _Oh Meiling….. Hm.. I wonder what Meiling was going to say…._

Dearest Sakura,

Hello my dear daughter. I hope you have arrived safely at Hogwarts. Your mother, or should I say your adoptive mother, would have been very proud of you. It's still quite a shock that you posses magical abilities, not to mention that there is an actual school for learning the skills. Also, be sure to meet with your biological parents, Lily and James. Oh, Touya wants to write now. We'll see you soon…. Christmas Holidays are not that far away. I love you always my Cherry Blossomed Daughter.

_ Ohayo Kaijou._ It's not fun here anymore…I have no one to call _Kaijou_…except in mail…._owl_ mail should I say. How is Hoggy Warts? There is only one good outcome from all this. Now I don't have to put up with that _Gaki_. How is Yukito? Well, I should say, Yue, since that is obviously his true form. Well anyway, I've got to go. Take care _Imoto_.

Love Always,

Otou-san

Onii-chan

Sakura glared at the letter. _Onii-chan….you never stop, do you?_ Sakura put the letters away, wondering when her friends and family had the time to write letters. Sakura looked at the owl that had delivered the letters. She saw yet another note attached to the leg of it. Sakura pulled it off.

Sakura. Thought you might like an owl for owl post.

-Otou-san

Hermione noticed the owl. "That's a pretty owl, Sakura. What are you going to name it?" Harry looked over to where the owl was. He had to admit, it was a pretty owl. It was a beautiful snowy white owl, but with a sapphire blue tear-drop shaped marking upon its forehead.

"Hm… I don't know…." The young Clow Mistress looked at the owl again. She searched her young, but brilliant mind for a name. A name seeped into her mind, simple to her, yet filled with a loving memory. Sakura whispered, "Nadeshiko."

Ron looked at her questioningly. "Nada what?"

Smiling Sakura repeated. "Nadeshiko. It was my adoptive mother's name."

Ron began to complain. "Isn't there a shorter name? Hehe, just kidding," Ron said quickly, seeing the threatening look on Hermione's face. _She looks cute when she does that……wait Ron, what are you thinking? This is Hermione you are talking about. The bookworm. But such a dazzling one….RON!_

"RON!" Hermione was waving her hand in front of him. "RON! HELLO?? ANYONE HOME??"

Sakura chuckled softly. She turned hearing a voice behind her.

"Here is your schedules." Professor McGonagall handed them a sheet of paper. Sakura looked at her copy. She read it, still amazed that this was all happening to her.

THIRD YEAR GRYFFINDOR SCHEDULES

Monday

8:00 – 9:00 Breakfast

9:00 – 11:00 Potions (Gryffindor/Slytheirn)

11:00 – 1:00 History of Magic (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

1:00 – 2:00 Lunch/Break

2:00 – 4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor/Slytherin)

4:00 – 8:00Study Hall/Break

8:00 – 9:00Dinner/Study Hall/Break

9:00 – 11:00Astronomy(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

Tuesday

8:00 – 9:00 Breakfast

9:00 – 11:00 Herbology (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)

11:00 – 1:00 Charms(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

1:00 – 2:00 Lunch/Break

2:00 – 4:00 Care of Magical Creatures(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

4:00 – 8:00 Study Hall/Break

8:00 – 9:00 Dinner/Study Hall/Break

9:00 – 11:00 History of Hogwarts (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

Wednesday

8:00 – 9:00Breakfast

9:00 – 11:00 Potions (Gryffindor/Slytheirn)

11:00 – 1:00 History of Magic (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

1:00 – 2:00 Lunch/Break

2:00 – 4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor/Slytherin)

4:00 – 8:00Study Hall/Break

8:00 – 9:00Dinner/Study Hall/Break

9:00 – 11:00Astronomy(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

Thursday

8:00 – 9:00 Breakfast

9:00 – 11:00 Herbology (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)

11:00 – 1:00Charms(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

1:00 – 2:00Lunch/Break

2:00 – 4:00Care of Magical Creatures(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

4:00 – 8:00Study Hall/Break

8:00 – 9:00Dinner/Study Hall/Break

9:00 – 11:00History of Hogwarts (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

Friday

8:00 – 9:00Breakfast

9:00 – 11:00 Potions (Gryffindor/Slytheirn)

11:00 – 1:00 History of Magic (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

1:00 – 2:00 Lunch/Break

2:00 – 4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor/Slytherin)

4:00 – 8:00Study Hall/Break

8:00 – 9:00Dinner/Study Hall/Break

9:00 – 11:00Astronomy(Gryffindor/Slytherin)

Confused, Sakura called out, "Professor McGonagall. I am afraid that you have given my the wrong schedule….this is a Third Year's schedule."

Minerva turned around, giving the First Year a rare smile. "No, I have given you the correct schedule. You posses magic beyond your years. Headmaster Dumbledore and I have both agreed that you are to be moved up two levels."

By now, the Great Hall had fallen quiet, listening on to the conversation. Across the room, Draco Malfoy listened intently, something that he rarely did in class, unless it was about a teacher criticizing a student.

"But Professor. My books, all my supplies….." Sakura trailed off.

"Ah yes. Your supplies and books have all been traded in for Third Year books. Do not fret dear. Not a penny in your money was lost." Professor McGonagall continued down the Gryffindor Table, handing out schedules.

Harry said, "Wow! Now you are in the same classes as we are! We can help you around."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. As we go to our classes, we can give you tour on the way."

Ron's mouth was too full for him to answer. He only nodded.

Sakura looked down at her schedule again. _Could it be that I posses the Sakura Cards be the reason for my level raise? _She looked around the room, her emerald green eyes settling down on Draco. Sakura glanced over at the Teacher's table. _I wonder……_

************************************************************************

Lily was buttering her muffin as she waited for her husband to arrive. She felt a figure next to her. Looking up, Lily looked into the ink-black eyes of the Potions Master. "Hello Severus."

"Hello," Severus said gruffly.

Lily gave him a friendly smile and returned to her muffin just as the students began to stream through the entrance of the Great Hall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. 

"Good-morning Lily," James said, his sapphire-blue eyes filled with love for his wife. He sat on the opposite side of Lily, away from the Potions Master, his rival since his own days at Hogwarts. James grabbed a mug of orange juice and began to drink.

Severus, silent as always, watched with criticism as the students took their seat at their House Tables. _There goes the Weasley twins…Know-It-All Granger…ah, young Draco Malfoy…there goes the rest of the 'Potter' Gang, pathetic really…and the last Potter…Kinomoto…interesting Japanese name…where have I heard it before……_ His thoughts trailed of as Headmaster Dumbledore took his seat. 

"Welcome to your first full day at Hogwarts. As the meal comes to an end, you shall get your schedules. This year, however, there will be no separate classes, meaning each class will be doubled." This brought a chorus of groans and complaints. Albus peered over his half moon spectacles, which ended the disrupting displeasure.

Severus Snape glowered. _Great. Double Potions for everyone……despicable._ He ate silently, not paying any heed to the other students or staff members. Albus told him and the other Head of Houses to begin distributing class schedules. Severus got up and walked to the Slytherin Table, his robes billowing behind him. "First Year Slytherins. Here is your schedules." As he was about to give the Second Years their schedules, he heard a protested voice at the other table. He stopped what he was doing and looked to see what the commotion was about. _Oh, why, I should have known. Like father, like daughter, little Potter had to complain._

"But Professor McGonagall. This is a Third Year's schedule… I am a First Year."

Severus couldn't help but look surprise as well, although he was trying to keep his sinister sneer. _How the bloody hell did that 'Kinomoto' manage to get into Third Year?_

But the Head of Gryffindor just smiled at the child, and said something, which

Severus couldn't catch onto. Great. Now there will be two Potters in one class…

Severus got to the Third Years and scanned it. _NO! They are the first class!! Could this day get any worse, and it hasn't even started!_ Sighing, Severus finished giving out the schedules and sulked off to the dungeons towards his class. The other professors couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy towards him. He lost the only one he loved to the father of Harry and Sakura, who were now in his Potions class. Together.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: Hello everyone!! I am really sorry that it took so long to update. For one thing, this chapter was deleted when we had a power failular due to a storm. So I re-did it of course, but now FanFiction.Net says that no one will be able to update or search until the 21st of June. AND now FanFiction.Net finally re-opened on the 24th of June. But anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of "The Fourth Potter" because I did work hard on it….(yeah, redoing it 2 times). For everyone's notice, I'm going to Florida on the 7th of July….but never fear! My grandparents have a computer so I can still update *grins evilly*. Ok, I'm going to beg for reviews again. I got 142, which is fantastic. If you want me to update quicker (If me computer doesn't go beserk) I'll need 172 reviews total….but that isn't a lot. It's only 30 reviews, and everyone made it to the cut off line. Well, stay tuned for more chapters of "The Fourth Potter", because this story is nowhere near finished. Also if you would like me to e-mail you when a new chapter is updated, please sign your review in your pen name, or if you don't have a pen name include your e-mail address with your review. If you have any questions regarding "The Fourth Potter", please e-mail me at Piano71187@aol.com and as always, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Here is the long awaited chapter... I own nothing except the concept of Sakura being Harry's sister. Okay, now that is said and done, on with the fic! Enjoy!!

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 13

Sakura finished drinking her orange juice and stood up, ready for the day's lessons. Hermione grabbed her books and the two of them waited for the boys to stuff their faces. Hermione looked at them disgusted, for a small piece of egg was stuck on Ron's chin.

Harry turned and waved at his parents, who were getting ready to teach their classes. Lily and James waved back, Lily glancing at Sakura, who was standing beside Hermione, silent.

Sakura turned to Harry. "So where is the Potion's room?"

Before he could respond, Draco came up behind him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Potty Gang." He sneered. "With a new addition."

Ron balled up his fists, ready to fight. "Take that back, Ferret."

The blonde boy's pale face turned a deep crimson, his gray hues burning with a raging fire. "I don't think so, Carrot." Draco's head went back, blood spilling over his chin.

Sakura stood in between them. "Stop it! There is not a need for violence, nor harsh words!" Ron still held his fighting stance, as Draco wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand. Draco's two sidekicks appeared beside him, both grinning stupidy, their own fists curled beside them.

"Sakura is right. There isn't anything to prove with violence," Hermione said, glaring at the two of them. Fortunantly, Harry went to have a word with Dumbledore, and wasn't there to witness the fight.

Draco just shook his head, "Alright then." He looked up at Ron. "You know you wouldn't have won anyway, Carrot." He glanced at the Card Mistress. "I suppose we shall see each other in class." He turned away, strutting towards the dungeons to the class. He wondered, _Why is it that I can not muster up an insult at Potter's sister…?_

************************************************************************

Severus Snape burst through the doors of his dungeons, startling some of the students, who were busyingly coping done the many notes upon the board, which magically scrolled down slowly. A few students, such as Sakura, watched him apprehensively, before returning to their work. Severus's gaze met the honey-colored hair of the Clow Mistress. As she glanced up at the board, he felt envy for the eyes that belonged to Lily, a hint of longing. He muttered a silent growl, which was obviously directed to James, wherever he was currently. He cleared his throat, in which all the quills stopped their '_scritch-scratch_'. He turned to Sakura, and his plan was to put her in the same position as he had put Harry in two years ago. He walked slowly up to her desk, before spitting questions at her. "What are the ingredients used to prepare a sleeping potion?"

Sakura looked down, feeling intimidated. She mumbled, "I don't know."

Severus looked down upon her. "Tell me, what is a bezoar and where can it be found?"

"I don't know," was the whispered response.

Across the opposite side of the room, Draco was silently laughing, but then stopped abruptly, for he felt a sense of an unknown feeling, which his instinct told his conscience that it was guilt. _Why is it that I have this feeling… guilt….?_

Severus leaned on her desk, making the sorceress back away. He nearly whispered the last statement in low and harsh tone. "Then tell me this much, Potter, why you are in the Third Year and not with your fellow 11-year olds in the First Year?"

Sakura looked up, her jade hues staring back up into her professor's ink-black pools. "I don't know, yet I have a feeling that I do, but I am not permitted to say out of my own free will. And I may be a Potter by blood, but in my heart, I will always be a Kinomoto, and if you please, call me Sakura, or Kinomoto, and not Potter," She said in fierce determination, but kept her voice steady, as to not to show her anger.

Severus straightened her back, astounded that a mere student would ever talk back to him, much less stand up to him, speaking her mind. He seemed to have forgotten why she had a level raise and stalked to the front of the class, beginning the day's lesson. He began to call out people to be paired for their potion making.

"Potter, Weasley." 

"Longbottom, Granger, and don't destroy your potion, Longbottom." Neville whimpered at this remark, looking down at his half-hidden shoes.

"Parkinson, Crabbe."

This caused an outburst from Pansy, in which Severus stared back down at her darkly. "You will work with you assigned partner, Parkinson, and no more on the issue," He said as he returned to pairing up the students, reading from his prearranged list.

"Seamus, Goyle."

"_Kinomoto_, Malfoy." He sneered, saying the Card Mistress's last name, his oily voice dripping with disgust.

The other students, the 'Potter Gang' included, turned towards them, whispering behind their back, rumor having it that the two had met on an earlier occasion, both now desping each other

Sakura's emerald orbs flashed with anger, hinting out the tone of his voice. Draco moaned, wondering why he was cursed.

Sakura and Malfoy stood side by side, not speaking, chopping up the ingredients needed to make a Sleeping Potion, as the other students glanced quietly at them, but whipped their heads back again, fearing that Snape would take off points for their house.

"No, you need to add this first," Sakura said, pushing his hand away from the cauldron.

Draco growled, his eyes narrowing. "Fine, if you think you are so smart, you concoct the potion." He stood back watching her.

Sakura turned her back on him, adding the correct ingredients within the correct sequence. She turned back to Draco, handing him the wooden spoon. "Stir it for 10 minutes, counterclockwise. I'm going to record our data." 

Draco grabbed the spoon, doing as she directed. He glanced at her as she wrote down the data, and blinked, seeing a glimpse at a golden-pink aura surround her. But it vanished as soon as it appeared. "What the…..?" Sakura heard him and turned back towards him.

"What is it?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as her eyes averted quickly towards the cauldron. "You didn't mess it up did you?"

"No! I didn't….oh nevermind," He said quickly in his defense, wanting to tell her about the aura he saw, but didn't bother. As ten long minutes droned on with no speaking between the two, the potion was complete, simmering down to a sky blue shade, taking the resemblance of Cool-Aid, but much thicker. Sakura grimaced. 

"We have to… drink that..?"

Draco sneered at her. "What else are you going to do with it? Throw it on the floor and cry?"

Sakura's jade hues flashed with anger as she spat back at him. "No. I'd rather throw it into that pale face of yours!"

Professor Snape came over, hearing the commotion. "What is the problem here?" He asked, his voice oily.

"He was insulting me in a way." Sakura glared at Draco.

"Was not!"

"Silence!" Severus barked. "Ten points from Gryffindor for childish bickering!"

The Clow Mistress was appauled. "What about Slytherin?"

Severus glanced at her coldly as he made his way to the front of the class. "What about Slytherin?" She turned and stood in front of the class as Sakura fumed at the professor. 

"Now, one of your partners will drink half a cup of the potion. The other will record how long it will take for their partner to fall asleep and how long. Then record what the person had felt when falling asleep, and if they dreamed about anything." He turned his back as the students shuffled around, drinking potions here and there.

Draco turned to Sakura. "Well I am not drinking that….junk."

Sakura sighed and said, "Fine. I will." With that, she scooped up some of the potion in a goblet, closed her eyes and drank. She suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed the corner of the table, but missed, as she fell backwards. A figure reached out to grab her hand, was successful, but not before Sakura's head collided with the marble floor. Her world then went black.

************************************************************************

Draco's hand reached to grab his partner's hand, but failed as her head hit the floor. He grimaced at the crack, looking almost guilty. He turned towards his professor, wondering what he would say. He turned back to Sakura, and blinked. Draco saw the aura, yet once again, but a bit stronger than before. A golden pink had surrounded her. He shook his head. _Get a hold of youself…._

Sakura was rigid, not moving… almost not breathing either. Draco wondered if she had hit her head harder than it seemed.

"Now, I want you to put your forefinger and middle finger to your partner's forehead. Then, with your fingers still upon their foreheads, drink the solution as well, and you will enter what they are 'dreaming'."

Draco took a breath, his fingers on her forehead as he drank the potion, his world as he knew it vanishing from sight in a whirl of color as he blacked out as well.

************************************************************************

The Card Mistress's jade hues fluttered open as she looked around. Her eyes widened at her surroundings. There was nothing but stormy clouds in a graveyard. In the distance she saw Hogwarts, still as tall as usual, but walls torn apart, the towers upon the ground. 

"What the…?" She began before a just of wind blew out from nowhere, so strong that she fell over, shielding her eyes. She heard a cruel laugh. _Wait a minute… I know that voice!_

A figure landed beside her. He lifted his head, his facial features proving that it was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, a bit annoyed, but glad that there was another with her, even if it meant a Malfoy.

"Professor Snape told us to enter where ever you were…. What is this place?" He shouted over the high pitched laugh that seemed to go on forever.

She shook her head. "I don't know!"

Suddenly, yet a third figure was summoned next to them, but this one's face cloaked. "Well, well, well….. We meet at last, Sakura Lily Potter…."

Draco recognized the voice instantly, the voice of his father's master, Voldemort.

"And my dear Draco Malfoy…"

Sakura turned to him. "Is this who I think it is? But how were we summoned here?"

The cruel voice answered her questions. "You were summoned here by me… for I knew that this potion was going to take place in the Third Year… so why not have a little fun with it?"

She glared at him, her eyes narrowed.

Draco stood beside her silently. 

"And now I shall get my revenge… death of the Potters, starting with you!" He raised his hand, at the same time muttering, "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco's eyes flew open as he knocked her to the ground, the curse narrowly missing the two of them. 

"Draco.. why do you protect a Gryffindor….?"

"She may be a Gryffindor, but she is just a child! An 11-year old girl!"

Sakura got up, her head bent, the key around her neck hovering in front of her. The Clow Symbol appeared at her feet as she looked up, her arms in midair, as if keeping the key from plummeting towards the ground. Golden smoke like waves surround her. 

"What is this?!" Voldemort demanded. Draco had watched in awe before shielding his eyes from the light that had emitted from her. They both heard a chanting as this was going on.

__

O' key that hides the forces of Dark,

Show you true identity before me.

I, Sakura, command you under our contract.

Release the seal!

With this incantation, the key had transformed into a staff, nearly four feet long in length. It was a brilliant shade of pink, a golden star at the top, circled around by a pink band, two small pure white feathers jutting out from either side of the band. 

"What is that…?" Draco asked, but to himself, still watching her, his grey orbs no longer cold.

Sakura looked up, seeing the sky turn into many colors, all running together, but yet still beautiful. She turned back to Voldemort, who was using his wand to send the Killing Curse towards her yet once again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted, but with more force, which sent the curse hurtling towards Sakura and Draco. The staff suddenly glowed brighter, a shield shooting out from the top, surrounding the Card Mistress and Draco. Sakura couldn't help but smile, knowing that this was Yue's doing in his effort to protect her. 

The curse backfired, going back towards Voldemort, who dodged it effortlessly. 

Sakura raised a card, flinging into the air, the card hovering, waiting for its command as she raised the staff higher into the air. "FLY Card! I call upon thee! Release your magic now, flying us out of this dimension!" With this, the small feathers on Sakura's staff shot out, maginafying in size as she climbed upon the pole of her staff. She held out her hand to the Slytherin boy, shouting at the same time. "Grab my hand and climb on!"

He shakily grabbed her hand, doing as she said. He grasped onto the pole, to avoid falling off as the wings lifted the two up, flying higher towards the colors that mingled together as Voldemort threw a fist at them, vowing to kill her the next time they met. "YOU WILL DIE, POTTER!"

Sakura shouted back at him. "THAT'S KINOMOTO TO YOU!" Voldemort vanished in a _'pop'_ as this dimensional world disappeared, Draco and Sakura flying through the brilliant colors to their time and place. 

Just as they had gone through the 'portal' a voice was carried towards Sakrua, four simple words coming to her mind. _"He wears a mask………"_ She wondered exactly who wore a mask, but didn't have time to think as the world around her blackened, going back to the present time of Hogwarts.

************************************************************************

A/N: There is the long awaited chapter of "The Fourth Potter"…. Satisfied!!??! LOL, just kidding. Sorry that it took so long to write… we had an.. um.. family crisis a couple of weeks ago…but let's keep that out, now shall we! ^_^ Well, hope you all enjoyed reading it! This story is not finished for there will be more to come! If you would like me to add you to the 'mailing list' for times when the story is updated, please review with your penname, or if you don't have a penname, include your e-mail address with you reivew… I FEED ON REVIEWS!!! So I'll need at least 182 review total… capish?! Okay, well, if you have any questions regarding "The Fourth Potter", please e-mail me at Piano71187@aol.com. Well, as always ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! J 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! YOU HEAR ME, NOTHING!!!!! *voices fades away* Okay, I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. I only own Sakura being Harry's sister, capish? Enjoy!! J 

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 14

By now, all the other students had awaken from their 'sleep', and recorded their 'dreams'. Only Sakura and Draco had not awoken. Professor Snape was beginning to become worried, something that rarely happened. _If his daughter dies…. James will have my head for sure…gr.. And so would Lucius.._ He knelt down beside his two students. Neither of them seemed to be breathing, each rigid, hands by their side. Harry was holding his sister's head, a tear forming in his eye.

"Sakura… please wake up.." He prayed silently, his two best friends beside him on either side.

Severus stood up and began to concoct a potion to revive his students. He was stirring the mixture when there was a commotion from where they lay.

Sakura's emerald green hues fluttered open, mirroring the ones that Harry had. She groaned, trying to get into a sitting position. "….He wears a mask…"

Hermione was holding her hand. "Who wears a mask, Sakura?"

She shook her head. "I… don't… know…"

A few feet away, Draco was too in a sitting position, Pansy clinging to his forearm. "Oh, Draco! You are alive!" 

Draco pushed her away. "Why wouldn't I be.."

Pansy turned to Sakura, a glare upon her face a she nearly spat in Sakura's face, who moved back, towards the protection of her 'new-brother'. "YOU DID THIS! You are a monster, you concocted the potion and did this!" She slapped her, a red handprint forming across her cheek.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL MYSELF, LET ALONE A CLASSMATE?!?" She screamed back, enraged. She muttered, "If Meiling and Syaoran and all my other friends where here, they would, ARG!"

Draco grabbed Pansy. "What's the matter with you? It was only the potion to see what each person dreamed of!"

Everyone silenced as the Potion Master walked beside them, his cloak billowing behind him. "Parkinson! Violence is not the way in my classroom… twenty points from Slytherin will be deducted!" He barked at her. She looked at him surprised before staring down at the floor. He turned to Harry. "Potter, escort you sister and Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. NOW!" Harry scrambled up to his feet, pulling Sakura up and putting out a hand to Draco.

"I don't need the help of a Potter," the young Slytherin said as he stood up shakily. Harry glared at him as he led his sister and his foe towards the infirmity. 

************************************************************************

Madam Pomfrey was surprised and quickly made room for the two students, beds side by side. She then shooed Harry out, telling him to return to class. "What kind of a potion was this?"

Sakura looked down. "It was a sleeping potion.."

Madam Pomfrey quirked an eyebrow at her, then at Draco. "Then what could have been so dangerous?"

Draco shook his blonde tresses. "We don't even know the answer to that.."

The nurse sighed, turning her back onto the two patients. "Okay. Fine. Just rest until I say you are able to return to your classes."

As Madam Pomfrey left, Draco turned is attention to the Card Mistress. "What was that dream about? I mean, Voldemort was there. And you did some strange magic, if that's what it's called." He sneered.

Sakura turned her head to him. "In fact, it was magic, but nothing compared to what this school's teachings are capable of."

Interested, Draco continued to bug her, hoping to get an answer out of her. "Then what kind of magic is it?"  
"As I told Professor Snape, I am not permitted to say out of my own free will."

He grumbled, "Oh come on, it can't be all that special."

Her jade hues flashed towards him. "It is important, and special to me! And to Clow Reed!" Her hand flew to her lips.

He looked up, a smirk on his face. "Okay then. Who is _Clow Reed_?" She sighed, a hand on her forehead.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you, but you'll have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not your fellow Slytherins, your father, or Voldemort." 

He nodded, giving her his promise. She sighed again, beginning with the story of how she became a carcaptor when she was ten, roughly a year ago. "Okay, well, there was this mysterious, glowing book in my father's basement."

"Which father? James, or Fucatika?"

She glared at him. "It's Fujitaka. I didn't even know James when I was ten."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Go on."

"Fine. So I went down there to see what it was. I opened it, and there was a card on the top-"

Draco interupted her once again. "A card? What kind? Like a regular card?"

She sighed exasperated. "Malfoy, do you want me to tell you the story or not?"

He quieted down. He muttered. "Sorry."

"Well, as I was saying, there was a card on the top. It was 'The Windy'. So I said the card's name out loud, whose magic was released and blew all the other cards away. Then, Kero, the Guardian Beast of the Seal, came out from the top of the book, and granted me the powers of a staff, the staff that you saw earlier, for me to be the cardcaptor of the Clow. So, I began to collect the cards, along side by my rival, Syaoran Li, who is the direct descendent of Clow Reed himself. His clan, the Li Clan, ordered him to go to Tomoeda, Japan to retrieve the cards that were in my possesion. I wouldn't so we became 'enemies'. His cousin, also his fiance, Meiling Li came with him."

Draco rasied an eyebrow. "A cousin, but fiance…?"

Sakura nodded. "Anyway, as we collected the cards, my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, who is also my second cousin, found out about it and she is the designer of my costumes for the captures, and is also the video recorder."

"A video recorder? What is that? You know, us wizarding families do not know about you muggle devices."

"Oh… Well a tape recorder is to record something, motions and sound. So Tomoyo records my captures. Finally after capturing all of the cards, Yue, who is the Moon Guardian, borrowed form, Yukito-"

Draco stopped her, "Wait, borrowed form?"

"Borrowed form. It's a form to conceal their true identities, Yue's and Keroberus. Keroberus' true form is a long with wings. His borrowed form is a stuffed toy like creature."

"Hm… that sounds right… but what is 'Yue's' form?"

"He is like a human, but with wings.. eh.."

"Oh… okay, go on."

"Well, Syaoran and I came down to the Final Judgment, a test to prove who is the worthy candidate to be the master of the Clow Cards. So we battled, but Syaoran lost, and it was my turn. I succeeded in defeating Yue, which he granted the powers of the cards to be in my hands. My mission was not yet finished, for I had to transform each and every card to the Sakura Cards, which demanded a lot of energy too. But I finally succeeded, transforming the last cards, Light and Dark, in which Eriol Hiiragizawa had challenged me. Eriol is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, Fujitaka Kinomoto, my 'father' the other half. I had also defeated Eriol as well, in which we became, 'okay friends'. And then I got my expectance to Hogwarts, and here I am, telling the rival of my brother's family the story of the Clow Cards."

Draco was sitting back on his pillow, overwhelmed at all the information that had been thrown at him at once. "Whoa… How did you ever survive? I mean, this is like servant's work."

"No, it isn't servant work, for I shall tell you, and I am not trying to brag or boast, but I am now considered the most powerful sorceress upon this planet."

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh…."

She simply nodded "Mhm. Anyway," She paused, yawning, "I think I am going to get a rest." She turned on her side, her back towards her classmate as she dozed off, the memory of the dream earlier coming back to her. _He wears a mask……_

Draco watched her sleep, as he remembered all the things about Clow Reed and the cards Sakura had just told him. "This is unbelievable.." He too turned onto his side, his grey hues closing, sleep luring him into darkness.

************************************************************************

Madam Pomfrey came within the room where her injured students lay. She gently nudged the two of the to wake up, for their next class was to be in session. "Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Kinomoto. Your next class is to begin. Now I feel that you two are well enough to attend them."

Draco sat up, brushing his blonde tresses away from his eyes as he slid his legs over the side of the hospital bed, glancing at the Card Mistress. _Most powerful sorceress.. psh._

Sakura's jade hues fluttered open, as she remembered the 'dream' incident and her telling Draco of her cards. She got up and walked towards the door, where Draco was waiting for her, under Madam Pomfrey's command to escort her safely towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Come on. Our next class is where your parent's are teaching."

She looked up at him, glaring slightly at the ignorant tone he used when saying 'your parents'. "Fine. Then lead the way to the classroom."

He glared at her slightly. "Lead the way to the classroom? What am I, your servant?"

Sakura smirked. "No, but you were commanded by Madam Pomfrey to escort me." She pulled out the Star Key from beneath the collar of her Hogwarts robes. "Or have you forgotten that I am the Clow Mistress?" He noticed and averted his eyes, grumbling. "Oh fine. Come on then."

She followed the Slytherin Third Year down the many steps of stairs and the corridors that were filled with the portraits of famous witch and wizards, each one moving, their eyes following the young Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sakura couldn't help but feel the pictures watching them, whispering behind their colorful pastels. 

Draco stopped abruptly, Sakura nearly running into him. "Why did you stop?" 

"I hear a voice… But I cannot distinguish the words…" was his only reply.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow as she closed her eyes, her right palm enclosing her Star Key, her forehead crinkled in concentration. 

__

………He wears……a……mask…………………………………………

Her eyes flew open as she caught onto the words. "He wears a mask..?" She whispered.

Draco had not heard her for he was already near the end of the corridor. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

She ran after him as he turned at the corner. "Wait up!"

The two of them came towards the end of a corridor, as Draco stopped in front of the door. "Well. This is the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Also where your parents are teaching." He opened the door, walking in first, not bothering to allow Sakura to go. She caught the door before it slammed shut in her face, pushing it open, for it was quite heavy. Sakura fell into the room as someone had held the door open, landing upon her knees. "Huh..? Ah!" She yelped in surprise. She heard a snicker, and turned to her right, glaring at Draco. The Clow Mistress glanced up, her eyes meeting up to the one with sapphire, her father, James Potter.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" 

She nodded, embarrased that she had fallen into the room, right in front of her biological mother and father. Harry walked over and help her up, he too glaring at the cold, gray-hued Slytherin. Sakura dusted off her robe as Professor Potter shut the door, before smiling down at Sakura and walking back to his wife. 

"Okay, please find your seats and we shall begin the lesson," Lily said, a smile coming upon her face as she glanced at Sakura, who sat beside Harry. _Finally… Both of my children are now safe within Hogwarts…_

************************************************************************

As the lesson went on, Lily couldn't help but glance towards her daughter, amazed at how much she had grown. _But… I never got to see her grow up…_ She thought sadly. She noticed her son whispering to Sakura, Hermione and Ron both agreeing, nodding their heads. Lily turned to James and smiled at him as he was giving the lesson.

James gave the final instructions, directing them to answer the questions within their textbooks, before he walked towards Lily, and sat down beside her. "Well… There is our daughter and son… But I just don't understand how she managed to be in 3rd year…"

Lily nodded towards, replying back to her beloved, "Yes. It is strange… do you think she could possibly be concealing a secret?"

James could only shrug. "I have no idea…"

Draco glanced up, catching onto his professors' last statements and smirked. _Yes… Sakura is hiding a secret…And I know it! _ He couldn't help but think gleefully. He was copying down the questions from him textbook, and answered them as his two cronies were bickering childlishly. He glared furiously at them. "Would you two just shut up?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked down, settling down, doing their work. Draco glanced at his right, seeing the Card Mistress working on her questions, the Star Key hanging around her neck as he remembered what she said. _I am now considered as the most powerful sorceress in the world……_ He then remembered something else, like a memory from a dream… literally. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember _what_ was said within their dream encounter with Voldemort. 

The bell signaled the end of class, and the occupants of the classroom packed up their belongings, walking toward the door. Sakura paused as Lily and James come towards her and Harry. She was a bit apprehensive as Lily kneeled down. "Oh Sakura… I am your mother, but I have a strong suspicion that you do not remember me. Nor your father."

Sakura shook her head, her jade hues averted towards the ground. "I am sorry… the only relatives that I know are Fujitaka Kinomoto and Touya Kinomoto. I do not remember Nadeshiko Kinomoto either… I don't know you two either…"

Lily nodded, tears brimming her eyes. "Yes… I can understand. You were only an infant when-" She broke off, not wanting to say the murderous name. 

Sakura looked up. "Voldemort?" She supplied.

Lily nodded. James came up behind her, placing a comforting hand upon his wife's shoulder. "Yes.. Voldemort. He sent that dreadful curse towards you… and we thought we had lost you forever.." Lily looked away from the innocent face that had stared back at her, breaking the connection between the mirroring emerald green orbs. Without warning, Lily grabbed Sakura holding her close. The sudden action made Sakura's eyes widen, and she struggled for a split second. Lily released her. "I'm sorry… it's just that… I never got to see my baby girl grow up…"

James held Lily in an embrace. "Do not cry, Tiger-Lily… We will both be able to watch Sakura grow up into an intelligent young woman through her years at Hogwarts."

Harry nudged his parent's shoulder. "Mum, Dad? Sakura and I had better go. Ron and Hermione are waiting for us."

James nodded, still stroking his wife's hair. "Go on. I'll watch over your mother."

Harry pulled Sakura up to her feet, leading her towards the door, and the two of then walked out, finding Harry's two best friends waiting, Ron becoming impatient. "Finally." He breathed out, walking in the direction of the Great Hall. Hermione, Sakura, and Harry followed them, not knowing that they were being watched. _He wears… a mask……_ The mysterious, dream-like voice had called out through the magical forces of the corridor's air once again, but was not heard for the Card Mistress had already disappeared behind the corner's bend.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: So, how was it? Good, bad, horrible, amazing? Sorry for the delayed chapter., but no need to fear, Chapter 14 is here! See, this story is going to continue. It's only the first day at Hogwarts anyway! I am going to beg for reviews (can't help it, this writer LOVES reviews) again. Need at least 200 review for next chapter to come out!!!! ONEGAI!!! Well, hope everyone enjoyed it, and as always, READ and REVIEW!!!!

P.S: Also, if you would like me to e-mail you when a new chapter is uploaded on FF.N, please include your e-mail address with your review. 

P.P.S: If you have any questions regarding "The Fourth Potter", please e-mail me at Kinomot0@aol.com 

P.P.P.S: Yes I have changed my e-mail address from Piano71187@aol.com to Kinomot0@aol.com MAKE A NOTE OF THAT FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW!!!


	15. Chapter 14

__

Disclaimer/Authors Notes: Hey everyone… A very unfortunate event occurred about 3 weeks ago. My computer had crashed, and so I had to delete EVERYTHING I had on there… MP3s, fan fiction, AOL, everything. Even my paper I had to do for school, to turn in the NEXT day. So, that is the reason for the month-delayed chapter of The Fourth Potter.. And my previous one was good to!! .! I thank everyone who reviewed, and I am truly sorry. *sighs* well, anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it (this time I did NOT enjoy retying it.. ) And PLEASE forgive me for the late chapter!!! ;_; Happy Reading!! J 

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 15 (Hm..I forgot.. is it?? )

Sakura suddenly remembered that she had to do a four-foot essay for Potions and quickly bid her friends and brother goodbye, nearly running towards the library. She stopped, realizing that she had no idea where the library was located and sighed. _Great… I knew I was forgetting something.._ She glanced around, scanning the corridor through her jade hues, spotting a familiar trait of the Weasley's – red hair. 

"Excuse me!" She called out, hoping to distract the Weasley's attention. He turned around, and she saw his face, Percival Weasley, best known as Percy. "Hi Percy. Can you tell me where the library is?" 

He quirked an eyebrow, smirking ever so slightly at the 'new' Potter. "Why, you are standing in front of the entrance.." He chuckled softly.

Sakura turned a dark shade of crimson as she looked at the double doors, 'Hogwarts Library' stamped across the top in a brilliant golden yellow. "Oh.. hehe, thanks.." She slipped silently into the library, heading towards the rear, exactly next to the forbidden area of the library. She flipped open her book, parchment ready, quill poised over the parchment as she began to write in her neat handwriting, the uses of the potion that they had preformed earlier. Without realizing it, her hues were glazed over as she started to write something on her parchment - something that was definitely in Japanese. 

At that instant, Ron had tapped her on her shoulder, which brought her out of her trance. "Huh..? Oh, hi Ron."

"Hey. Come on, dinner is starting. We are all waiting for you. Harry got worried and asked me to get you." He then noticed the Japanese text. "Hey, what is that?"

"What..?" She looked down, seeing what she had wrote, in her 'trance'. Her eyes read it, and her mouth was open slightly, for she was confused. "What does this mean..?"

Ron stood there impatiently. "What does it say?"

".. He wears a mask.. " _Who is sending me these messages… and what does it mean?_ She stood up, gathering her belongings, and slung her book bag around her shoulders. "Let's go."

He followed her, he too pondering about the mysterious message that seemed to be sent from nobody. "Okay." He slipped in front of her to lead her to the Great Hall. 

As they walked down the corridor, the Clow Mistress glanced out the window, seeing the moon reflect on the lake, and an image of her friends and family appeared in her mind. "…" She simply followed her friend to the Great Hall, where dinner was to be held.

****************************************************************************************************

Severus Snape sullenly sat beside Lily at the staff table, avoiding his eyes, knowing that she would as a question he did not know the answer to. He picked up his fork, preparing to take a bite out of the meal.

Lily tapped his shoulder gently. "Severus.. What happened in your potions class today..? I mean.. how did Sakura and Draco.. just not wake up?"

He sighed, knowing the question had at last been asked. "I do not know the reason to that incident. I was merely there, teaching, and they didn't wake up after 5 minutes that they should've. Perhaps they might've messed up the potion and did it to their own fault." The Potions Master kept his gaze at the meal, and he glanced up at the entrance of the Great Hall, seeing Weasley and Potter enter room. ".. She seems fine.. that… _Potter_.." Severus muttered beneath his breath, as to make sure Lily and James did not hear. He saw her, Kinomoto, begin to converse with another First Year. He sighed and returned to his meal, not uttering a word.

****************************************************************************************************

"Hey Sakura," Cassidy Jeveron said as her new friend sat down beside her.

"Hi Cassidy. How was your first day?"

"It was great. Too bad you were placed into Third Year.. how did you manage?"

Sakura shrugged, not really wanting to tell about her true identity as the Card Mistress, and so she reached over the wooden table, grabbing a roll in her hand. "I don't know. Amazing though.. hehe."

"I heard that there was an incident in your class.. that you had not woken for quite awhile with a potion expirement." 

She nodded, remembering. "Yeah. I don't know what it was about though.. quite strange in my opinion. Draco Malfoy was my partner, and…." She went on about, telling what had happened in Potions class, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed about the quidditch 'auditions' that would be held the next day, and the match, the week after. "So, Ron, are you going to try out?" Harry asked his red-haired friend, who simply shook his head. 

"I don't think so. I've heard of all the risks of being on the team.. though I wouldn't mind trying out for Beater. Fred got kicked off because of his recklessness towards the Slytherins. Too bad for him. It was a really great moment for me," Ron replied, remembering the time, during the previous year, when George had been hit by a bludger, by a Slytherin, thus resulting in unconsiousness. Fred had then seen the quaffle being thrown at him, and he used his beating stick to thwack the quaffle at a Slytherin player. The action had resulted in him being suspended off the team.

Hermione nodded. "It was a reckless thing for Fred to do.. he should have known it would result in a consequence. I wonder who will try out then." She took a drink out of her goblet, allowing the refreshing drink to go down her throat.

Harry turned to his sister, and asked, "Hey, Sakura, do you want to try out for the quidditch team?"

Sakura looked from Cassidy to Harry. "Quidditch?"

Cassidy began to inform her. "Yeah, it is a really great game where brooms are used in it. There is the quaffle, which scores points on the team, and the bludgers, in which the Beaters use a stick to hit it away from the Seeker."

Harry nodded. "Yep, that is basically it. First Years are usually not allowed to try out, but I was an acception..hehe. But we are in need of a Beater, so maybe McGonagall will let you try out."

"And technically, you are a Third Year," Ron broke in, his mouth filled with mashed potatoes. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's right," She simply said.

The Clow Mistress glanced at Cassidy. "Should I try?"

She nodded, her eyes glowing slightly. "Yeah, I know I sure would. Maybe I can try out in the future, during my other years." Sakura's expression then broke into a smile. "Alright then, I will."

"Alright!" Harry said. "We'll have to talk to Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall for their permission. Meet me tomorrow afternoon in the Quidditch field. We can ask them then."

She nodded, and Sakura took a bite of her food, returning to her conversation to Cassidy, gossiping about the school, quidditch, teachers, and for what the year would store for them as it went on.

****************************************************************************************************

Professor Dumbledore overheard the friends talking about the quidditch game, and how the long lost Potter maybe able to compete in the first game of the season. What they didn't know was that there was to be a tournament, a tournament that would include all the other wizardry schools, including Salem-Witch Institute from America, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

He chuckled at the information he already knew, his sapphire blue hues glanced towards Sakura's direction, for the tournament would be held in Japan…in a secluded area, invisible to others due to magic…exactly in the heart of Tomoeda.

****************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: Hai! It has finally been updated after weeks of waiting! I know that this is a bit short, and you can see that I have included things from the other Harry Potter books, ones that came from 'The Goblet of Fire'. As you can see, the 'tournament' would be held in Tomoeda… _Will Sakura be able to invite the gang and her adoptive family, or will she have to suffer through it without them, when she knows very well they are no more than half-a-mile away? Will she be able to see them at all?_ So, this will be interesting… especially of what I have in store for my readers *cackles evilly* And wow, 212 reviews! Hope I get lots more for the next chapter…^____^ All those who reviewed, you are** THE GREATEST**!! Also, if you would like me to e-mail you when chapters are added, please include your e-mail address with your review. Hehe, I need reviews.. I life off of reviews XD! Those who have e-mailed their comments about "The Fourth Potter" to me, it means a lot to me because it shows how many people actually read and enjoy my stories. And one last note to finish this A/N off… if you have reviewed the story, and have included your e-mail address with it, and I haven't e-mailed you the chapter (unless the site was too slow to add it up in time) PLEASE E-MAIL ME, TELLING ME ABOUT THIS! I want everyone to be satisfied. There were so many reviews (and I am thankful for that ^__^) I can't keep track of it all. I have it all the e-mail addresses saved in one, but sometimes I may forget to add it to the list, so please e-mail me if you have not received an 'update e-mail'! And as always, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! Ja'ne!! J 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Oh yeah, here is the long awaited chapter of "The Fourth Potter." XD! ENJOY!

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

**__**

Chapter 16

Sakura hurridly rushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room, deserted at that time. She glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened slightly, seeing that she had approximently two minutes to make it to Snape's class. This would be quite a task, considering her house was in a tower… and the Potions Class down in the dungeons. _Oh! I could use the Time Card… but… that would be cheating time… and it would probably make me even more late since I have to release the staff._

She simply ran on, down the many staircases to the dungeons, not pausing for a breath until she reached the wooden doors that marked the entrance to the room of potions. The Clow Mistress gasped for breath, clutching her chest. _Oh no!! _ She then realized the key that disguised the true powers of Clow was no longer hanging around her neck. Sakura frantically ran her hands around her neck, feeling nothing but skin. She blinked back tears that threatened to spill, considering it was a powerful item, especially since Yue and Keroberus were concealed in it. She sighed heavily, wiping the tears away on the sleeve of her robes and pushed the door open. 

Nearly every head turned to look at the late student and her face burned with embarresment. She trudge down the aisle, and took her seat beside none other than Draco Malfoy. It was obvious Professor Snape had re-arranged the seating order.

Draco glanced at her. Though he seemed to have become her friend, he simply gave her a sneer. Sakura glared back at him, before allowing her attention to wander to Snape, who was shaking his head, muttering profound words of anger.

***************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, a figure stood in the girls dorm of the Gryffindor house. In the bony hands of the cloaked figure was the Key of Clow. The symbol of Clow formed beneath the figure's feet as wind suddenly circulated the room, blowing the curtains off of the windows, papers being strewed through out the room, creating a mess that seemed to be caused by a tornado. The figure, beneath the cloak, grinned as it saw this. Without warning, a golden beam, mixed in with a silvery shade, hurtled towards the figure, which had obviously blasted from the key as the figure was knocked unconsious. A blinding flash of light occurred as Yue and Keroberus materialized from the light, a silver orb in Yue's palm as he glared at the figure cold-heartedly. 

"Well, Keroberus… what are to do now?"

Keroberus looked down at the ground thoughtfully. "We could always wait for Sakura… but that would mean that we would risk being exposed by others… we aren't even supposed to be out here, without Sakura's command."

The Moon Guardian nodded slowly. "True… and if we were to go into our borrowed forms… it would be obvious that Yukito is not a transfer student, though you could pass for a 'toy'. Hm… besides, Sakura had already told that boy that we existed…" He trailed off.

Keroberus glared slightly at toy. "Hmph. Okay, I'll transform into my borrowed form, and you shall stay in the Star Key, and protect it from any harm." The Sun Guardian indicated the intruder that lay still on the ground of the Girls Dorm. Yue simply nodded, and watched Keroberus close his eyes. The Clow Symbol appeared beneath his massive paws, circling him as his transformation begun. When the smoke cleared, Kero was left hovering in midair. 

"Well, hurry up already." Kero's voice was no longer deep, but small, squeaky in a way.

Yue smirked slightly as his silver aura disappeared into the Key of Clow, which glowed slightly, but stopped. 

Kero looked around, and picked up the key, flying towards Sakura's bed, propping himself against a pillow, holding the Key of Clow in his hand. He kept a watchful eye on the cloaked figure, feeling dark magic emitting from it. He sat there, awaiting for his mistress's return.

****************************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************

Sakura couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork, nearly diminishing a cauldron. 

"Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor! Honestly, how hard is it to read directions and put the ingredients in the mixture accordingly? I have a feeling we have yet another Longbottom in this class," Professor Snape said angrily, for he had already used up much of his savings to afford new cauldrons for his 3rd Year potions class.

The Clow Mistress bowed her head, staring at the ground through her jade hues, which were brimming of tears. _Could this day get any worse? First waking up late… then losing the Key of Clow… and now this…_ "Please, sir… My last name is Kinomoto. I have told you once before…"

"Silence!" Severus barked at her. "Enough of this 'chit-chat' and clean up this mess, or I shall have to assign you a detention, Miss _Kinomoto_."

Across the room, Harry had his hands curled into fists as he glared at his Potions teacher, and glanced at Sakura in concern, for she didn't look like she was having a good day. In fact… she seemed to be crying…or at least on the verge to do so. Hermione marched across the room, and put a comforting arm around her friend. 

"Are you alright? Don't pay no heed to what Snape says." That is when she noticed the tears flooding Sakura's eyes. "…Sakura…?"

The Card mistress turned away, and broke from Hermione's sisterly 'hug' and ran out of the Potion's room. She ran down the corridors, feeling like she was being choked from the tears. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, and begun to run even faster, approaching the Gryffindor Tower.

"Sakura wait!" She knew that voice all to well, from before even her first day at Hogwarts. 

"Go away, Draco!" She shouted over her shoulder, and reached the Fat Lady, muttering the password lowly, and ran inside. She heard the portrait close and Draco run into it. Sakura didn't pay any attention. She flung herself onto her bed, allowing the tears to soak her pillow. "Why me? Why has this day gone so wrong?" She felt something beneath her, hearing a muffled cry. "…What…?" She sat up as a yellow blur flew by her. "AH!"

"Air!" Kero said, still holding the Key of Clow.

"Kero?? What are you doing out of the Key?" Sakura asked her guardian, bewildered.

"Ah, that… Yeah… somebody, or _something_ was after the key. He's right over… HEY! Where did he go??"

"Who was it Kero?"

"I don't know… but he was after the key, and Yue and I came out of the key to investigate… He was able to summon up the secrets of it… the Clow Symbol had appeared beneath his feet…"

Sakura's eyes widen slightly. "No way… how is that possible? I thought I was the only one that could summon up the staff…"

Kero nodded, agreeing with her. "That is what Yue and I had thought… but obviously, someone else possesses powers that could unleash the Clow Cards… or maybe he was just powerful enough to bring out the powers of it…. There are many different answers to a question unknown…."

"Hm… An evil presence you say?"

"Yeah… really evil at that fact."

"I guess you'll have to stay out in your borrowed form…But I would have to tell everyone else 

about you… unless you can keep quiet." Sakura smiled slightly.

Kero glared at his mistress. "I can stay quiet, I can!" He said , pouting like a child. "Hmph."

Sakura smiled, holding up her hands. "Okay, okay." She grabbed at the Key of Clow, putting it around her neck. "I guess I have to get back to class." She patted Kero on the head. "I'll try to bring some sweets after lunch." Kero's eyes brighten. "PUDDING!"

Sakura simply rolled her eyes as she disappeared out back to the corridor, running smack into Draco. "You are still here?"

"I heard voices. What was that about?"

"It was nothing." She brushed passed him, walking down the hall, but not heading back to the Potions Room, instead towards the quidditch field, where she was to meet Harry at four o'clock. She marched towards a shack, which apparently was to hold the broomsticks.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Draco ran after her.

"Flying, what else?"

"But… you don't know how!" 

Sakura turned to him, smirking. "Hah. You have obviously forgotten our encounter with Voldemort yesterday. And there was one thing I did at that time. I flew." She continued walking towards the broom shack, as Draco stared after her, slightly dumb-founded before heaving a sigh. "Oh fine. But if someone catches you flying…"

"Oh well. My day has already gone downhill, so it doesn't matter."

Draco shook his head. "All of them Potters… all the same they are." He could only follow her since he had no other place to go to.

****************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes: YAY! I finished chapter 16! Go me! *looks around* uhm… hee hee. ^__^ Sorry it has been awhile since I had updated, but never fear, the chapter is here! Let's see… some updates… I will probably not write for at least another 2 weeks, but I am hoping to write another chapter by mid-November. I might start to speed up this story, depending on what is gonna happen during the story. But then again, I might just keep it going one day at a time, though one chapter is like what, only 5 hours? XD Anyway, enough talking about that… and let's talk about REVIEWS!!! ^_______^ I need more reviews peoples! I love reviews, I love you! XD I'm hoping to make it to between 45-55 reviews… I mean, it's not _that_ hard. *grins evilly* No reviews = no chapter!! MUAHAHAHAHA! Nah, I'm not that mean, but I do want reviews. *is starting to act like a chibi-writer* Please, perty puh-lease? Okay, I'll stop rambling on… heh. Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oooh, who is the 'cloaked figure'? Suspense, suspense, ne? Okalies, and as always, ReAd AnD ReViEw!! Ja'ne till next time!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Yes, I own EVERYTHING!!! NOT!!! HAHAHA!!! If I did own Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics, now would I? _ Hmph. Well, enjoy chapter 17!

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 17

Sakura landed on the slightly damp ground, her face flushed from flying in the crisp fall wind. Right behind her was Draco Malfoy, who was breathing heavily, having been unable to keep up with the Clow Mistress.

"Geez! How do you fly so fast?" He muttered in between gasps as he turned to her and glared at her slightly. She simply smirked back at him with obvious satisfaction.

"I've been the Mistress of Clow since I was 10 and the Fly Card was my second card I had captured. Since I have caught the Fly, I have been flying ever since. The Fly Card has aided me in my captures."

Draco could only roll his silver eyes at her, for he still was confused about all this 'Clow Card Captoring'. "Whatever. We better get back to the Great Hall for dinner. I have heard that Professor Dumbledore has an announcement to make."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I think it has something to do with Quidditch. But I have to meet Harry afterwards for quidditch auditions. I have heard that Harry is to be the new team captain of Gryffindor." With that, she raced towards the massive castle looming in the distance, and Draco shook his head. "Where does she get her energy from?" 

****************************************************************************************************

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor Table with his two best friends, and they were conversing with Neville Longbottom, whose robes were slightly singed. "Honestly, I don't' understand why Snape has always gotten on me for being a 'klutz' it isn't my fault.."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is true. He never does give anyone a chance after all… except the Slytherins." She looked towards the Slytherin Table, looking at them in disgust. That is when she didn't see Malfoy. "Hey… where is Malfoy? And Sakura? I haven't seen them since she ran off this morning."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I hope Malfoy is bugging Sakura…" He stood up to go in search for his new-found sister, when the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall burst open and Sakura entered, followed by Draco, who turned and approached the Slytherin Table.

"Sakura!" Harry shouted, waving at her. "Over here!"

Sakura Kinomoto smiled, her Clow Pendant now safely around her neck as she waved back, approaching them, and took a seat by Ron. "Hi."

"Where were you, Sakura?" Ron asked, glancing at Dumbledore who was about to stand to announce the annoucement.

"Oh, I was flying. Beat Draco at it too. Sweet victory," Sakura said smirking.

Harry sat down, his mouth slightly open. "Since when did you call Malfoy 'Draco'?" Hermione nodded, speechless for words.

"Since I met him." Sakura's jade hues held a confused look, replying just as Albus Dumbledore stood.

"Ahem. I have announcement to make regarding Quidditch," Dumbledore said as he waited for the student's attention to be directed towards him. "This year, a Quidditch tournament shall be held against other fellow wizardry schools. And while I am at it, a similar tournament will be held next year called the Tri-wizard Tournament and the Quidditch World Cup, which will be even more exciting than the one that shall be held this year. This year's Quidditch Tournament will be against wizardry schools only. Hogwarts will have it's preliminary tournament against the houses to see who will represent Hogwarts in the Wizardry School Quidditch Tournament. The schools that you shall be competing against are Drumstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem Witch Institute, Suenllola, and Kotabori."

Sakura Kinomoto quirked an eyebrow at 'Kotabori'. "Hm.. that is Japanese…"

Harry glanced at her. "It is? Why? Is that a problem?" She shook her head no.

Sakura turned her attention back to Professor Dumbledore. "…and the tournament shall be held in Tomoeda, Japan on November 8th. That is all, and you may return to eating your dinner."

The Clow Mistress gasped in surprised. Hermione noticed this. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"T-T-Tomoeda… That is where I lived!" She tore her eyes away from Hermione and towards Professor Dumbledore, who glanced at her, a small smile upon his face. _Did he set this up…? Could he have arranged for the tournament to be held in Tomoeda?_ She looked back at her three friends. "Tomoeda is literally my hometown…despite the fact that I was born in London…" And then, she couldn't believe she could have forgotten that a friend of hers lived in London. "Oh, my!"

Ron glanced at her. "What?"

"A friend of mine in Tomoeda was a transfer student from London! I was supposed to visit him if I could. Do you think that Professor Dumbledore would allow me to?" Ron simply shrugged.

"He might let you, but none of the students have ever entered Muggle London while at Hogwarts, unless it was family business," Hermione said, and Harry nodded with agreement.

The Mistress of the Clow Cards glanced up at the wizened professor, suddenly unsure if she was able to visit Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was a known fact that he indeed had helped Sakura on her quest to transform the Clow Cards into the Sakura Cards, Sakura Cards because they were entitled to her. Besides that, Eriol was the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed himself, as was her father, which solved the mystery as to why they looked so much alike. Sakura stood up, her brother looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to go ask Headmaster Dumbledore if I can visit Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Ron was open-mouthed, and tried to pronounce the difficult Japanese name. "Hee-Rah-Gizmo-wa?"

Hermione nudged him in the ribs, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, it isn't that difficult to say."

By this time Sakura had already left the Gryffindor Table, and was approaching the Staff Table, and Ron glared at Hermione. "And I suppose you could do better?"

She simply nodded, replying, "Yes. Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry laughed at his two best friends quarreling. "Oh, lay off you two. It is just a name."

"Quiet Harry!" The two both nearly shouted at him, but of course, in a playful manner.

The Boy Who Lived held up his hands, surrendering. "Okay, okay, I give up. Sheesh."

****************************************************************************************************

Severus, Lily, and James watched as their student, and daughter, approached the table, but in the direction where Professor Dumbledore sat. 

"Uhm, Professor Dumbledore? I have a question to ask you."

Albus nodded, his sapphire blue hues twinkling, as always when he was in a merry mood. "Yes, of course Miss Kinomoto. What is the question that needs to be answered?"

Lily and James glanced at each other for a split second as they heard him say 'Miss Kinomoto', instead of 'Miss Potter'. They listened intently on what their daughter had to say, while Severus glared at her slightly.

"Well, the thing is… I have a friend who was a transfer student at my school in Japan, and he resides here in London. Muggle London of course, and I was wondering if I could visit him this weekend." Sakura held her breath, awaiting the Headmaster's answer.

Albus rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Well, Hogwarts doesn't usually permit it's students to wander into Muggle London because there are no wizards there to protect you in case someone from the wizardry realm tried to attack a student. Least, most 'muggle-wizards' wouldn't reveal themselves." He saw the disappointment written on Sakura's facial figures and continued talking. "But, I think I can arrange something… that is if you have an escort." At that statement, his blue orbs shifted to where Lily and James were sitting, and where Severus was scowling. The sorceress glanced over at her 'new-found parents'.

"Lily, James?"

The two Defense Against the Dark Arts professor glanced up simutaneously. "Yes, Albus?"

"Would you mind escorting your daughter to a friend's house in Muggle London this weekend, when the Third Years are in Hogsmeade?"

They shook their heads, Lily's jade hues sparkling slightly. "We'd be delighted, Albus. What time would you like to go, Sakura?"

"You mean you will take me?" Excitement was within her voice, for it had been a summer since she had last seen her friend. "Well, uhm, I guess noon would be alright."

James nodded. "Alright then, noon it is."

Sakura smiled the cute smile that warmed the hearts around her. "Arigatou!"

Lily, James, Albus, and even Severus, who had been sneaking glances at the four talking, and they looked at her strangely. Sakura, slightly embarrased, said, "I mean, thank you." And with that, she started back to the Gryffindor Table, but stopped abruptly, turning around. 

"Uhm, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"About the Quidditch Tournament… it is held in Tomoeda, right?"

He nodded, on the verge of smiling. "Yes, it is."

"I don't mean to be rude or offensive or anything, but… was that arranged? Because…Tomoeda is… like my hometown. I have lived there for as long as I could remember…"

James waited for Dumbledore's reply

Dumbedore only continued to smile. "Alas. That I cannot tell you, Young One. But in time… I think you will figure it out…"

Sakura, slightly taken back, and a bit confused. "Oh, uhm, okay..." She turned and walked back to her table, muttering softly under her breath. "Well… As Kero-chan had always said… expect the unexpected…"

****************************************************************************************************

That evening, Harry, Sakura, Ron, and Hermione gathered around the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing and talking amongst themselves about Hogwarts, and Sakura's day. 

"And did you see how Snape's face had gotten really red when Neville had melted another cauldron?" Ron asked, laughing at the memory. "Looked like he was going to explode!"

Harry and Hermione nodded, laughter written upon their face "Yeah, but we did have to write an two foot essay because we laughed," Hermione pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"Oh well, I can live."

Sakura, not really sure what was going on, simply sat there listening on, smiling every so once in awhile. 

Harry spoke up. "Hey… I just realized that the ghosts of Hogwarts haven't been around… in fact… I haven't seen them since yesterday morning…"

At this, Sakura's head shot up, and fear was in her voice. "There… there are ghosts here??"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah… Why? What's wrong?"

Sakura blushed a fiery crimson. "Oh, nothing… it is just that… I have a fear of ghosts…"

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" 

She simply nodded, and Ron turned to face Harry and Hermione. "See? I'm not the only one that is afraid of something silly as that."

Curiously, Sakura asked Ron, "What are you afraid of, Ron?"

He shuddered as he said the 'horrifying' word. "Spiders. They scare the bloody hell out of me…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, anyway, I wonder where the house ghosts are at…" As if a light bulb had lit in Harry's head, a mischievous glint shimmered in his emerald green orbs. "Say… how about we go ask Dumbledore? And if he doesn't know where they are at… we could look for them ourselves! I mean, tomorrow is Saturday and we have tonight free, without anything else to do."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I agree with you about asking Professor Dumbledore where they are at, but searching for them ourselves? I think not."

Sakura, ready for any adventure, having grown prone to them since she had begun capturing cards, nodded. "Oh come on, Hermione, it'll be fun! And besides, I didn't get a chance to look around the school yet."

Ron nodded. "She is right you know. Let's go!" He grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her up as Sakura and Harry rose. "And you are coming with us. Friends stick with friends after all."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh alright. But I am only doing this to keep you guys out of trouble."

The three of them grinned at Hermione, and the four began to walk towards the door of the Gryffindor Common Room, and out into the corridor, the air hinted with slight draft from the evening's rainstorm. Linking arm in arm, laughing and giggling, the four, Sakura and Harry next to each other, and in the middle, walked down the cemented corridor, lit with torches, and towards Dumbledore's office.

_I am actually having fun here at Hogwarts… But… will they still be my friend if my secret is revealed?_ At this thought, Sakura lost her grin for a split second, saddened at the thought. _Oh I do hope so…_ And with that, the four friends turned around a corner, and disappeared down the dark hall.

****************************************************************************************************

Authors Notes: WAHOO!! I finished chapter 17! Go me, go me. *sees spectators* o.o;; Gomen…Hee hee. So, how'd ya all like that chappy? Good, bad, excellent, horrible? It's longer than most of my chapters actually.. Tee hee. Hm… wonder what happened to the ghosts…mysterious, ne? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Muahahaha! Hm.. I dun like to be so mean… ;_; Yay! I got 151 reviews! Thank you everyone!! I love ya all! (Kero: No, she loves the reviews)(Me: *whaps Kero-chan on the side of the head and stuffs him in a closet***** Hush, you.)(Kero: Lemme out!)(Me: *ignores*) Hope I get more reviews!! Like say… *cough*30 more*cough* Eh heh. ^__^;;; Well, as always, if you want me to add you to the "mailing list" for updates on new chapters, just simply add your address to your review! ^_^ If possible, please include it within the review, whether or not you review with your signed in penname… Makes life so much easier to add e-mail addresses to address book. :-X ^__^ Well, don't forget to review and stay tuned for chapter 18 of "The Fourth Potter." Ja`ne!!

[Got comments or questions? Simply e-mail Emerald May at either SaddenedGoddess@aol.com, or IXISakuraIXI@aol.com]


	18. Chapter 17

****

Disclaimer: No, I own nothing… *sees JKR and Clamp staff walking by* Uhmm…. 'Scuse me reviewers…. *Chases after them* HEY!!! LEMME HAVE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, AND HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! *JKR and Clamp glance at each other* RUN!!!! --- See how mean they are to me? They won't lemme have the popular anime and book… ;_; Grr… Guess I'll make a living by writing fanfics… Well, enjoy and review!! 

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 18

A sinister figure stood in a deserted room within the depths of Hogwarts, cackling evilly as it stood. The hood of the cloak was pulled over its face, keeping prying eyes from catching a glimpse of its face, which, obviously, was grosteque. 

The black cauldron bubbled and boiled until a silver mixture had formed, silvery like the blood of a unicorn, thick and hot. The cloaked figure withdrew a magically sealed bottle from the folds of it's robes, and dropped the silvery mass of mists of the bottle into the cauldron, which resulted into an explosion, sending the figure backwards, and against the wall. But the figure simply stood and began to mutter some sort of ancient language.

"Wolc ofye keh tfod lohekat otuoyd namm oci, loohcstnie cnayht fostso hg. Eehtnop ullaci strawgoh fostir ips, daedeh tfostiri ps. Exuna!" With that, the room cauldron exploded as the former silvery ghosts of Hogwarts were now a menancing blood red, moaning like zombies as they floated around the sinister figure. "Come to me, Dark Demon Ghosts of Hogwarts. I have a special task for you all… and if you fail to fulfill your duty, I shall have you all perish into another dimensional world."

"Bring me the one called "Kinomoto Sakura", for she holds the power of the Clow Cards. If she is with her mischievous friends… Kill them all!" The ghosts nodded and moaned their allegiance to him as they disappeared into the cement walls to seek the young Clow Mistress.

The sinister figure then let out a cackle of pure evil, a laugh that echoed throughout the corridors of Hogwarts, but its origin would remain unknown… Until the former card-captor of the now Sakura cards was killed.

***************************************************************************************************************

It was now late, nearing three o'clock in the morning, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sakura were drained out, their energy lost, spent on laughing and having fun throughout the night. 

"Let's call it quits. We can always try tomorrow," Said Ron, in between yawns.

"Oh Ron, please, cover your mouth when you yawn. That goes for talking with your mouth full." Hermione turned to Harry. "Yes, let us stop searching for Hogwart's ghosts. I mean look at Sakura, she is already half asleep." She indicated the staggering form of Sakura, who was leaning on Hermione's left arm for support.

Sakura murmured, "Yes.. stop… sleep.."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Come on. Let's get back to the common room. It's no wonder that Filch didn't catch us by…." He trailed off, his eyes holding a look of fear. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't four students out of their beds." Argus Filch grinned his near toothless grin as Mrs. Norris purred against his leg. 

Harry gulped, finishing his broken sentence. "…now."

Hermione gasped as she and Ron started to make a run for it, Hermione urging Sakura to do the same. Harry began to follow them, but Filch got a hold of the collar of his robes. "I think not. Malfoy, get the rest of them."

Draco nodded, and turned to them, grinning. "Well, Potter. Seems like your time has run out. The same goes for you, Granger and Weasley. As well as you, _Kinomoto_. STUPEFY!" Without warning, the figures of Hermione and Ron fell to the ground, their forms silent as they had been stupefied. But Sakura still stood, her jade hues holding determination within them.

"Huh? Why-why aren't you down with the others? How is this possible?" An outraged Draco said.

Sakura simply shrugged, but a look that revealed that she had the power of the Clow Cards shut him up, for he now knew the answer. "I don't know. Guess I'm just… a tad bit more _powerful_ than you, Malfoy." With that she flicked her wand, sending Draco hurling across the corridor, but not exactly hitting the wall.

Filch looked onward, stunned. "What the bloody hell…" Sakura turned to him. "I am sorry Mr. Filch." Harry snorted at this. "Please forgive me for the act I am to perform. OBLIVIATE!" The spell struck Filch, and he fell backwards, his head colliding with the marble floor. 

Harry scrambled up and looked at Sakura. "I didn't know you knew a spell as powerful as that.."

She shook her head, and looked at where Hermione and Ron lied. "There is much you don't know about me… But forget what I said, we need to get Hermione and Ron out of here before Filch and Malfoy wake up." Harry nodded and the two of them helped Ron and Hermione up. The four then made a dash down the corridor and into the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione faced them. "And even now I stick to my word." Harry and Ron quirked an eyebrow, while Sakura dozed off in an armchair near the fire. 

"What word, 'Mione?"

She gave them a playful smirk, mimicking what she had said in their First Year. "I'm going to bed before either of your come up with another plan to get us killed. Or worse, expelled."

***************************************************************************************************************

Lily Evans Potter stood in front of the vanity mirror in a separate room, apart from the bedroom she and James shared. She stared into the mirror, sighing ever so softly. She still remembered Sakura's bright green eyes, full of intellect and hope – but never seeing her grow up. 

"Oh my dear daughter… You have changed so much… mentally and physically. Why, you even dyed your black hair to a honey-colored shade." Lily glanced at the moving picture of her family ten years ago, when the fated Clow Mistress had been merely an infant. "How I miss the memories… and how I think about Voldemort in scorn." Her eyes narrowed in hatred as she remembered who had taken Sakura way from them – Voldemort. She then smiled, knowing that her son had saved the rest of them, even if Sakura wasn't saved, but then again, she wasn't killed either, but placed into a loving home in Japan. And that is when it hit her. 

"Oh of course! Tomoeda! That is where Sakura was raised, and where the Quidditch Tournament is to be held! I can meet those who had provided my Sakura a home! Why didn't I see it sooner?" Lily smiled at this happy thought and got up to go to sleep, from which she was awaken from by an evil laugh, possibly a dream, and already long forgotten. She climbed into the bed she and her husband shared, a husband that had once been nothing but a silly child to her when she was young. Slowly, Lily Potter drifted off to sleep, James secretly awake, having heard everything that Lily had said, his hatred for Voldemort growing.

James whispered into the night. "Voldemort, Tom Riddle, whoever and wherever you are, you will pay for the pain you have caused my family."

***************************************************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Kon'wa!!! Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than the last… but more is to come! In the next chapter, Sakura will visit Eriol. The quidditch tryouts will begin, and the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team will test Sakura's skills to see if she is worthy to be on the team. Okalies, now, some reviews.. *evil grin* Hee hee ^_^ I got lotsa reviews this time. Mesa happy. XD Well, hope I get more, *cough* 20 more, onegai? *cough* Okay, and as always, if you want me to add you to "The Fourth Potter" Mailing list for updates, just simply include your e-mail address _within_ your review. As a side note, I have also changed my e-mail address from SaddenedGoddess@aol.com to XxcheyxX@aol.com but I may e-mail updates on another S/N, KBI87@aol.com Well, ja`ne till next time!! ReAd AnD ReViEw!!!

Hosdfsdfsdf


	19. Chapter 18

****

Dislaimer: I own nothing… If I did, I'd be making millions right now. :P Well, enjoy!! And ReAd AnD ReViEw!!

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 19

Sakura Kinomoto woke up late the next morning, nearly eleven o'clock when she did. She yawned, stretching, in her pink flannel nightgown of course, and glanced at the clock, her jade hues widening. "HOE!!" 

She startled some of the other students that were sleeping in as she jumped out of her four-poster bed, and ran to the bathroom. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face before running back out, and picking out one of the many outfits Tomoyo had packed for her. 

As she rummaged through her belongings, she came across a photograph of Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and her. Her eyes saddened slightly as she gazed at Syaoran's face. It was then that she had realized that none of her friends had sent her an owl. Had they forgotten about her already? 

She sighed, and replaced the pink and white framed picture back into her luggage bag, and pulled out an outfit. It was a short, pale pink skirt that came just above her knees, embroidered with white-outlined cherry blossoms. How convenient it was of her. As for her top, a light blue, Chinese styled top, a contribution from Meiling. For a finishing touch, Sakura wore knee high socks, her feet adorned with her black school shoes from Tomoeda, but freshened up by a simple spell. Her honey-auburn colored hair was pulled back into two half-pigtails, the rest of her tiers framing her face.

Sakura turned to the full sized mirror in the girls dormitory, smiling at herself, commenting on the outfit. "Kawaii! Oh Tomoyo-chan. You always know what colors and the type of style is best for me." With that, the young Clow Mistress turned and picked up her Hogwarts messenger school bag, and rushed out of the Gryffindor Tower, and into the corridor, where she began to run to the Great Hall, the soles of her shoes echoing as they hit the ground. A smile on her face, she burst into the Great Hall, where other students who had just risen glanced in her direction. She gave them a look of apology as she proceeded to the Staff Table, with only minutes to spare before it was time for her parents and her to depart to Muggle London.

Lily and James stood up, facing their daughter. Happiness was clearly written upon Lily's face, as this was her first "excursion" with her daughter. "Good morning, Sakura. Are you ready to go?" 

Sakura nodded. "Hai! I mean… Yes."

James nodded once and faced his wife. "Alright then. Why don't we go now." He turned and his wife followed, Sakura walking beside her. As James walked ahead, Lily and Sakura began to engage in conversation, started up by Lily.

"Well, Sakura. I guess this is the first time we are to go somewhere together."

Sakura nodded, smiling her kawaii smile of hers to her biological mother. "Yes, it is. Uhm… if you don't mind me asking… On the night I was… uhm, teleported to Japan… how did… well, how did it happen?"

"Oh well, uhm…" Lily looked flustered for a moment, surprised that her daughter had chosen that subject as a topic to discuss. "Well… It is hard to say really. It happened all so fast. You were born during a very unfortunate time period, you see. You-Know-Who was gathering followers at that time, and had come to our house to ask, more like demand, us to join his dark forces. We refused, of course, and he gave us another chance before he was to kill us, saying that you would be most useful to his gaining forces toward the Dark Side, though I have no idea what he had meant by that…"

But of course, Sakura knew exactly why he had said that. It was her destiny, her fate to become the Clow Mistress of the Clow Cards, and with immense power as that, it was no telling what would have happened if he did manage to capture her, and drawn her to the Dark Side. Sakura returned her attention to her mother.

"…he had activated the Killing Curse, also known as Avada Kedavra, first on Harry, but it had backfired on him, and the curse hurtled towards you and You-Know-Who. And then… you were gone… we all though you had been killed in the blast… but… as we know now, you were simply teleported by some magical force to Japan. We had visited your God-father afterwards, and we grieved over the loss of you, of course."

Sakura spoke up. "I have a god-father?"

James, upon hearing this, turned around. "Ah, yes you do have a god-father. His name is Sirius Black, and he is currently in America right now as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Your "uncle" Remus is in America as well, but his whereabouts are unknown."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Oh…" She glanced up, observing the surroundings around her. They had, amazingly, already passed through Diagon Alley, coming to the heart of Hogsmeade. "Wow, we are here already?"

James nodded, chuckling softly. "Yes, we are. While you and your mother were chit-chatting, I had apparated us from Diagon Alley to here, Hogsmeade. Now. What is the place your friend lives at?"  
"Oh, he lives at the Hiiragizawa Manor. We can… apparate there."

Lily glanced up at her husband, and then back at Sakura. "But Sakura, dear, isn't he of the Muggle realm?" Sakura gasped slightly, knowing she could have almost blown the cover of her Card-keeping. "Oh yes, I forgot. He is muggle-born. But from what he has told me, he owns the largest piece of land around, and his manor is more like a mansion. I think he said it was by some mountains…"

At mountains, James perked up. "Ah, I believe I know where we can find some mountains..." In an instant, Sakura, Lily, and James disappeared in a "pop" and reappeared in a meadow of wild flowers, mountains directly behind them, a unusually large mansion in the distance. 

Sakura breathed in the scent of the flowers, her face glowing, radiant. "Hoe! This place is beautiful!" Small giggles escaped her pink lips as she danced around a bit, before calming down, and faced her parents formally. "I suppose we can go there now…"

The married couple nodded, and the three of them began the short journey to the Hiiragizawa Manor. Unknowingly, the were being watched, by more than one…

***************************************************************************************************************

Eriol Hiiragizawa looked out of a window in his large home, seeing his friend, and in a way, distant daughter, approaching his house, along with her newly found parents. His guardian then knocked softly on his door, and the young face turned to look at her.

"Ah, Nakuru. Come in." 

"Eriol-sama, the Clow Mistress and her parents are approaching the manor," Said the teenaged form of Ruby Moon, her "hidden" form, a disguise for her true figure and nature. 

"Thank you, Nakuru." He glanced around, his gray-blue hues scanning the room, and just outside to the corridor. "Where is Suppi-chan?"

"I believe he is in the kitchen, enjoying a snack of sliced apples. I have prepared a meal of sandwiches for Sakura-chan. From what you have told me, her parents are not staying, correct?"

Eriol nodded. "Yes… they aren't staying. The rest from Tomoeda are going to arrive soon as well." The half-reincarnation of Clow Reed smiled slightly. "A little… reunion for the _Cherry Blossom_ and… my _cute little descendent_…" 

At that moment, the deep sounding of a bell rang throughout the mansion as Sakura and her parents arrived. Eriol stood up, and allowed Nakuru, who would pose as a guardian and housekeeper, lead the way the grand entrance hall of the Hiiragizawa Manor.

***************************************************************************************************************

Sakura had her hands behind her back, swaying gently on her heels. Her biological parents stood behind her, a bit uncertain in this trip. Would it be another trap to steal their daughter away? As Sakura waited for the doors to open, she could feel familiar auras, very familiar in fact, yet couldn't place as to which direction it was being emitted from. _Peculiar…_ She thought. She returned her attention back to the door, in time to see it being flung open, and a female figure grabbing her up in a hug. 

"Sakura-chan!" The bubbling voice of Naruru being shouted in Sakura's ear as she hugged her back, her kawaii smile upon her face.

"Nakuru-san! So good to see you after all this time!" She looked behind her, seeing Eriol, and she smiled widely. "Hello Eriol-kun!"

He smiled warmly at her. "Hello Sakura-chan. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Sakura whirled around, cannot believing that she had left her parents standing there awkwardly.

"Eriol-kun, these are my parents, and these are my friends, Nakuru and Eriol Hiiragizawa."

The married couple nodded their heads. "Hello there, Nakuru and Eriol." The four exchanged shakes, just as they heard yet another voice behind them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Came the familiar voice of Tomoyo Daidouji ran into her friend's arms, she too grabbing her in a hug. Right behind her were Meiling and Syaoran, and they too joined the hug while Lily, James, Nakuru, and Eriol stood aside. 

"My, she does have… affectionate friends. But I am glad she has many to rely upon," Lily whispered to her husband, watching her daughter through her emerald green orbs, lost in the whirl of Japanese talk, which made her just only slightly sad. She was surprised when Sakura's friends said "hello" to her and James, in nearly perfect English.

"Hello, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter. I am Tomoyo Daidouji, and this is Meiling and Syaoran Li." 

Lily and James just nodded their heads, greeting them back as they turned to their daughter. "Alright, Sakura. We'll leave you to your friends. We will be back in an hour because your mother and I have to aid Madam Hooch in supervising the Quidditch Try-outs, and you are to be there as well." Sakura nodded, waving goodbye to her parents as they walked off into the distant where they could disapparate in secret.

Syaoran saw Sakura, blushing slightly, not able to bring himself up to hug her. Instead, Sakura took no notice to the blush, and simply hugged him and Meiling. "It's so good to see you two!" At this, Syaoran's naturally pale face turned into a deep crimson and Eriol laughed, causing Syaoran to scowl.

"Well, hello there Meiling-chan and my _cute little descendent_." Syaoran glared at him. "Shut up…"

Eriol laughed gaily, and invited his friends into his home. "Wow, Eriol-kun. You sure have a huge place. Bigger than Tomoyo's even," Said Sakura, awed at the surroundings before her.

As the five friends sat around the living room, Sakura spoke up."Uh… I have a question for you, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran… How come you guys haven't been writing to me? I mean… I've sent letters, but they are never responded…" She looked down, embarrassed.

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We've sent you tons of letters. _You _haven't been sending any back." Meiling and Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Wait… then does that mean that you do not know that Meiling and I are attending a wizardry school now?"

Sakura's eyes widen in amazement. "You are? Wow, what's is the name of your school?"

"Kotabori," The cousins replied simutaneously. 

Sakura shrieked a little as she said, "Really? Cool! Then you know that ours school and three others are going to compete against each other in a Quidditch Tournament?"

They nodded. "Yeah. And Syaoran and I are on the same team that will be fighting against yours. Are you in the playing?"

Sakura shook her head. "I am not sure yet. I have to tryout today, in about an hour, when my parents are coming back. Hey, how come you guys didn't get accepted to Hogwarts like I did, and Tomoyo, did you get accepted into a wizardry school?"

Tomoyo glanced up from fiddling with her video camara. "I think I can answer the first question as well as the second. I'm guessing that Sakura got accepted to Hogwarts because she is really a citizen of Great Britain, not to mention that her own flesh and blood attended Hogwarts. Meiling and Syaoran probably went to Kotabori because there isn't a wizardry school in Hong Kong, and because China is a country of communism. And no, I didn't…" She was slightly disappointed, but was happy for her friends. "But it is alright," She smiled her kawaii smile, "Because I can always visit my friends! And besides, I don't have any magical blood in me, remember?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I know… but as Kero always said, 'Expect the Unexpected'." 

"Yeah. But anyway, back to the letter mystery. We need to find out who or what is keeping the letters from being received," Tomoyo pointed out. They nodded.

Eriol, seeing everyone in ponderment, took heed to voice out his opinions. "Well… I was able to receive your letter, Sakura, about wanting to visit, since I had welcomed you to." Syaoran growled, scowling at his "arch-nemesis". "Maybe letters can't be sent to other wizardry schools?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't think that would be the reason why… because I haven't been receiving any letters either. Maybe someone is preventing the letters to be sent…"

Sakura looked up suddenly, remembering a story Harry told her, an event that had just recently occurred. "Hey… maybe someone is. My biological brother, Harry, told me that some house-elf had the power and ability to keep letters from being received by another. The house-elf, Dobby, was even able to create a barrier to keep Harry and Ron, his best friend, from passing through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10." Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Syaoran stared at her.

"First off… what is a house-elf? We don't have them at Kotabori… least… I don't think we do." Meiling said. 

Sakura blushed slightly. "Oh yeah… right… a house-elf, according to Harry, is sort of like a servant, except it is elf-like and they don't get paid… in fact, they won't except wages in any form."

"So they are like slaves?" A concerned Tomoyo asked, not able to believe it. Sakura could only nod, thinking she sounded a bit like Hermione.

"Hm… maybe someone is doing that, but… then it wouldn't be able to be someone from the wizardry world… but someone that knows the secrets of the Clow Cards," Eriol said to his friends.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be that "someone", now would you…?"

Eriol chuckled, knowing that he was indeed the one that had created "disasters" to help Sakura transform her Clow Cards into the Sakura Cards. "No, Syaoran, for once I am truly innocent in this. But it wouldn't seem likely that it would be someone from the wizardry realm, considering none know about Clow Reed."

Sakura looked down, slightly ashamed. "I am afraid that someone does know about it…"

Meiling looked sharply at her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… that I had to reveal my powers to a friend of mine at Hogwarts. We were concocting a sleeping spell, and we were supposed to enter each other's dreams and record what we had seen. For some reason, Voldemort, the guy who had teleported me to Tomoeda managed to enter as well. In fact, it was more like reality than a dream because he nearly killed us. Yue and Kerberos had combined their powers together to shield my friend and I from being hit by the Killing Curse."

"Oh… Maybe he told someone about it. And if he did, that would not be a good sign on our side," Said Tomoyo. "We will all have to be extra careful, especially you, Sakura." Eriol nodded his agreement.

As Sakura nodded, the doorbell rang. Lily and James had arrived. "Okay, well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. I am going to ask my headmaster to allow you, Eriol, Otou-san, and Onii-chan to come to the Quidditch games. It'll be November 8th, but I guess you already know about this from Meiling and Syaoran." Tomoyo nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I do. Well, guess we'd better get going too. Great getting together again, and able to see each other," Said Meiling.

Eriol and Nakuru showed them to the door, Suppi-chan still in the kitchen, munching on the snack Nakuru had prepared for him. Lily and James were waiting for Sakura.

Sakura and her friends joined up into a group hug, tears brimming her eyes a bit, knowing she wouldn't be able to see them for quite some time, not until November, which was nearly three months off. 

"Ah, do not cry, Sakura," Said Syaoran as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You are much more prettier when you are smiling-" He broke off, his face turning scarlet as he, in away, confessed his feelings to her. "I, uh, I mean… uh…" Sakura too was blushing, and as always, Tomoyo was filming the cute, not-so-yet couple. Meiling stood beside Tomoyo, her arms crossed, grinning, for she had actually teamed up with Tomoyo to help the two get together, and their effort was slowly living up to its purpose. "KAWAII!"

Lily and James would have sweat-dropped if they were animated, but simply were dazed, thinking their _little_ girl had a boyfriend – and they had never had the chance to see. Sakura and Syaoran turned away quickly, and shouted simultaneously, "TOMOYO!" Syaoran reached over and covered the lenses, growling slightly. Eriol stood of to the side, laughing, thinking at the same time, _I wonder how long it will be before the prophecy takes effect…_

Seeing that it was nearly time for the Quidditch tryouts, James tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but we have to go now. You'll have to say good-bye to your friends."

Sakura nodded, and turned to Syaoran. "Well, ah, guess I'll see you later." She hesitated before she hugged him good-bye, and turned to her other friends. "See you later, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol." The Clow Mistress then turned and began to walk to her parents, waving good-bye to her friends. "Ja'ne! See you guys later, in two months!"

"Ja'ne, Sakura-chan!" They waved, and Syaoran watched Sakura walk away with her parents, and he began to ponder about Sakura's 'friend' as Tomoyo, Meiling, and him bid their farewells to Eriol, and apparated back to Tomoeda first to drop Tomoyo off, and then back to Kotabori. _I wonder who this friend of Sakura's is…_

***************************************************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Kon'wa!! I finished chapter 19 sooner than expected. Woo! Wow… and this chapter is far by the longest than the rest… I think. ^_^ And I got reviews! Hope I gets lots more for a chapter I worked hard on! Hm… Lots of things going on, ne? Quidditch Tournaments, the mystery of the ghosts, mystery as to why the letters aren't being received, and Meiling and Syaoran being excepted to a wizardry school. I decided to allow them to go to a wizardry school, since everyone was kinda disappointed, but I made Tomoyo stay in Tomoeda because she doesn't even have magic in the manga anyway. Heh. ^_^ Ooh, bet y'all are waiting to see the time when the Quidditch Tournament begins, and when Syaoran and Sakura battle against each other. (Well no duh that Sakura is to compete against Syaoran. What did you expect? If Gryffindor wasn't to be the chosen team to represent Hogwarts, the Quidditch Tournament would be pointless, now wouldn't it? *realizes that author just gave away a hint in the future chapters.* Aww man… Hehe, just kidding. I was gonna tell you that anyway. ^_^) Okay, if you want me to add you to "The Fourth Potter" mailing list, just simply include your e-mail address _within_ your review. (Ah, review, review, my life. XD!) Well, hope you all enjoyed this "episode" of, "The Fourth Potter". There will be much more to come with this story. Till the next update, bye!!! And as always, READ AND REVIEW!!! (review, review, review.. *goes on for several hours*)

[ Got comments or questions? Simply e-mail Emerald May at either of the following:

KBI87@aol.com

XxcheyxX@aol.com

Or simply report Emerald May to the authorities for trying to steal Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura from JKR and Clamp. (Said by Clamp and JKR, of course. XD) ]


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Uhm.. wait.. I do own something… I own Syaoran and Meiling going to Kotabori. Uh.. I think that's it… Hehe ^_^ Enjoy this chapter!!

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 20

Sakura Kinomoto and her biological parents made it just in time for the Quidditch Tryouts. Harry spotted his parents and his sister, waving them over to where Ron and Hermione were at. 

"Great, you made it in time! Come on, Sakura. Mom and Dad will sit in the stands with the rest of the teachers who will judge who will be on the Quidditch Team," Said Harry, motioning to Lily and James.

__

'Judge' reminded Sakura about her moon guardian, Yue. She smiled softly at the battle that had determined her chosen fate as the Clow Mistress. Ah, how she missed her card-captoring days.

"Alright! The Quidditch Tryouts will begin!" Announced Madam Hooch, who was hovering in midair on a broom, a Firebolt to be exact. Madam Hooch flew down towards the damp ground, from the previous rainfall from last night. There on the ground laid the box that contained the Snitch, Quaffle, and Bludgers. "First up! I need a captain and two chasers!" 

Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell walked up boldly with their brooms to where Madam Hooch stood, waiting. Oliver Wood, having been giving a pep talk to his teammates, ran up to where Alicia and Katie were standing. 

Sakura stood beside George Weasley, fear gripping her heart. What if she didn't make the team? Wouldn't her biological parents be disappointed? What would Syaoran and Meiling think? She knew Meiling probably wanted to battle against her in Quidditch. This thought made Sakura smile and chuckled, and George looked down at the short Japanese raised Potter. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just a thought…" She said, turning her attention back to the tryouts. George, not completely understanding, simply shrugged his broad shoulders and sat down on the benches that were magically summoned up for the Quidditch players.

Sakura was really the only one that was trying out for a position on the Quidditch team from Gryffindor house, and Harry the only one trying out for another position. All of the team members had agreed that Harry would be best suited for the position of chaser. Personally, Harry was getting a bit tired from having to be one the one that decided the fate of the game. If he caught the snitch, Gryffindor team would win. If not, he would most likely be the one to be blamed, so in a way, he was both grateful to hand over the position to Sakura, but a bit sad. Least, he wouldn't be the one blamed… though of course he didn't want his sister to be blamed either. But in the end, it was in fact a good thing to participate in a variety of positions, giving the player the ultimate talent.

Fred Weasley still couldn't take part in the games, so Harry managed to get the position. He was as much a natural as Beater as he was Seeker. Now it was up to Sakura to live up to the name as Gryffindor Seeker. Who knows? She could be skilled in flying as she was in academics, for she was after all the one that had been advanced up two grade levels…

She walked to where Madam Hooch was standing, waiting. "Sakura, child, have you ever flown?"

To be on the safe side and not to reveal her Clow secret, she said, "No, I have never flown on a broom." Of course she had flown on that broom on the day when she had "lost" her key staff… but she didn't think it too keen to just blurt that out. Madam Hooch nodded and handed her a broom, a Nimbus 2001. A smile formed on Sakura's face as she held the broom within her hand. It was very much like The Fly, except it was lacking a good bit of magic and power, although that was not to be an object in her book.

Madam Hooch then showed the First Year how to properly mount the broom and take off. When that was settled, she released the snitch first, then the bludgers. Sakura's part was to dodge the bludgers, with Harry and George at her side to aid her, and to catch the snitch. There was no time limit, but Madam Hooch and the others professors had hope to keep the time within thirty minutes, since it was not a real game, and there was a wide open space for Sakura to catch the smallest Quidditch ball.

"Alright! Are you ready, team players?" They all nodded their heads at Madam Hooch, waiting for the signal of the whistle. 

TWEET!

At the high pitched sound of the silver whistle, Sakura shot out with immense speed, her emerald green orbs searching for the golden snitch, unaware of the bludgers that were flying at her. "Watch out, Sakura!" Harry shouted, George was there to save the day, and his wooden Beater Bat collided with the bludgers, sending them hurling towards the opposite end of the Quidditch field. "Got to watch your back, seeker-to-be."

Sakura nodded as confidence swarmed throughout her blue-blooded veins. She focused her energy, mixing her magical talent with her Clow Magic, searching for the aura of the snitch. Yet, the energy of Clow Reed didn't help her much, so she had to find the snitch through her eyes, being completely dependent on them. 

The golden snitch shot by her face and towards the ground, but Sakura wasn't fast enough to catch it right then. Determination written on her face, she streaked down around one of the goal posts and sped after the snitch. _Almost there…_ She thought as her hand reached forward to grasp the golden object, but as before, it flew off before she could manage to grab it.

It was as if it had a mind of its own, staying away from the one that was to catch it. She frowned slightly before her mind lapsed into the mode of the card captor, her thoughts returning to the training that Kero gave her as she caught nearly all the cards. Without warning, Sakura stopped in her tracks, hovering in midair as Madam Hooch quirked an eyebrow. Was the young girl hurt? Sakura scanned the vicinity once more as she caught sight of a golden fleck and shot after it, nearly brushing her fellow classmates as she reached forward once more, but this time the snitch was defeated, clutched in the grasp of the seeker-to-be's hand. 

Sakura landed swiftly on the ground, with almost no difficulty as she did. She looked over at the stands where the Gryffindors sat, grinning at them as she held the snitch up before handing it back to Madam Hooch. George and Harry landed merely seconds later, one on each of her sides.

"That was bloody amazing," George Weasley said, awe written on his pale face. "It almost felt like a real game out there. You are pure Seeker material, next to Harry of course." He turned the Harry and began to speak with him. "And Harry, you aren't that bad of a Beater either. I see a great year for the both of us." Harry beamed with pride for both himself and Sakura.

Oliver appeared out of nowhere, placing a hand on Sakura's left shoulder. "Welcome to the team, Sakura Potter." He had obviously forgotten that she preferred 'Kinomoto', but she didn't bother to correct him. Just pleased and happy that she had made it on the Quidditch team. _Well, Syaoran and Meiling… till the day we meet again, we will see who is the true victor…_

***************************************************************************************************************

From within the depths of the Forbidden Forest, and just in the view of the Quidditch Field stood a dark figure, this time no hood shielded it facial features. "Ah, dear little Sakura… Finally you made it to the Quidditch Team… how very fortunate for my sinister plans… But can you beat me?" It was all the figure said for a few moments before a '_pop_' was heard behind him.

"S-sir, your meeting with the others is to begin in approximately ten minutes, sir," The smaller figure blurted out with much fear and hesitation.

The taller, more sinister figure turned and glared at the younger one. "Very well. But must you interrupt my train of concentration and thought? You fool!"

The smaller one cowered slightly as he spoke, as if a new light had appeared within him. "P-please forgive me, sir. And… and I have one other thing to say… please do not hurt the girl. Don't let any harm come to the Clow Mistress…. S-she has more power and knowledge than the rest of us combined…"

The man glared once more. "Are you trying to challenge me, servant?" His voice was dangerously calm as he advanced on the other. "The girl must die… or she will be the end of our kind, you inconsiderate adolescence." A silvery mist shot out from the end of the poised wand, filming the other, who was now incased in the 'bubble'. The younger figure fell to the ground, silent and cold. "Let that be a lesson to you, you worthless servant." The sinister figure disappeared without a trace.

The young adolescence did not move, his face frozen in horror. There was no clue as to who he was, or where he came from. He was now dead, the life sucked out of him from the flimsy material. Yet, there was something clutched in the boy's hand, a piece of parchment. Only time could tell when the parchment would be read by whoever crossed upon the corpse.

***************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR! (or least, in a couple of hours or so… ^_^ ) Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and got everything they asked for! Now, I know I have some apologies to make… such as gomen for not updating in literally forever. But never worry, here is the chapter! So, so, sorry! I've had quite a busy month at that fact. Choral concerts, piano concerts, trips to see Mom's friends. Hectic, hectic, hectic. x_x I need to rest. _ I haven't been getting much sleep either, with what I have been doing lately… But since this chapter is so short, be prepared to maybe get another chapter tonight, or tomorrow, since I feel so guilty for leaving my "fans" hanging. xD So don't kill me… _ Cause if you do… then no more updates! ^_^; I love all you guys for your wonderful reviews! Brightens up my day. Now, as before and as I always beg, please review!! I love reviews!! And I love all of ya!! If I don't get reviews, I ish gonna cry… /).(\ and hid my face. ^_^ Okay.. I think the holidays have gotten to me… I'm getting a bit too hyper… Well, read and review, and if you would like me to add you to "The Fourth Potter" mailing list, please simply include your e-mail address WITHIN your review. [( Mwahaha… reviews… -zombie look- O_O )] Well, until the next chapter (Which might be either today or tomorrow…), keep reading and reviewing and enjoying the fic!

Got questions or further comments? Simply e-mail Emerald May at either of the following:

xxcheyxx@aol.com or kbi@aol.com

P.S. = Just for everyone's notice, I might be starting another fanfic that might be called "The Elementalists" Yes, yes, boring title, but perhaps a good story line. (Maybe even for a roleplaying guild. xD ) It won't be a Harry Potter fan fic, but just an original that might continue for awhile. All the details are not definite, such as race and age, or even the "evil" behind it all. For a quick little summary, please scroll down for it at the bottom of the page. Ja`ne!

****

Summary

__

"The Elementalists" (Maybe title)

Four dimensions shall collide after one of the four is destroyed in a great battle. Four fated 'elementalists', beholders of elements, shall meet with one another, each different from the other in culture, place, and time. The evil that had destroyed the one dimension, Sylvana, is out to destroy the other two in effort to be elite of them all. One fated elementalist shall emerge from the dimension of 'evil', whose name is not to be revealed, kept secret from all others in order to be 'The One'. Each of the four teens will not all be of same age or race (maybe), but will share the same feelings of fear, hope, anxiety, pain, and love on their quest to seek out the evil and avenge their losses. Can they manage to defeat the one behind it all? Or will the creation of life as we know it be lost and extinct, never to be revived again?


	21. Chapter 20

^_^ YAY!! One Year Anniversary of "The Fourth Potter"!! And 20 chapters already up. ^_^ And it won't be the last… for another chapter is on its way! I want to thank all of you for your kind, helpful, and **wonderful** reviews. And for those that had sent personal e-mails, thank y'all a bunch as well! 3 All of ya and keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying future chapters of "The Fourth Potter"!!

Today's Song Stuck In Author's Mind: _Chinese _Opening Theme to "Cardcaptor Sakura"

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Happy reading!! ^_^ And read and review!! [( I am also going to try a new way of writing… uhm… you'll see… ^^ )]

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 21

``Wow, Sakura! You did great! And now you are Seeker!`` Hermione congratulated her younger friend as they all settled down for their dinner. Virginia Weasley, best known as Ginny suddenly came bursting through the Great Hall's main doors, her face stricken, nearly white with fear.

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. ``She had to serve detention for Filch… who sent her with Hagrid… and they went into the Forbidden Forest.``

Harry gave Ron a peculiar look. ``Wonder what happened to her…``

Ginny, not caring that the Slytherins were snickering at her, ran up to the Staff Table, Hagrid right behind her. ``Professor Dumbledore! Hagrid and I… we… we found someone in the forest and he was--``

Hagrid filled in her last sentence, a hand placed on her shoulders to calm her hysterical wailing. ``--dead.``

A few gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall – then whispers, some pointing at both Ginny and Hagrid. Bits and parts of sentences were caught, such as "Could Ginny been have possessed to kill… him?" or "I think they killed him… for some odd reason."

Sakura, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all stood up, and Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, hearing the remarks made about his sister. ``SHUT UP!`` And the room went dead silence at the anger of the Gryffindor, while Draco smirked, replying back, ``Why should we, Weasel?``

His hands clenched, Ron proceeded to advance on Slytherin's rich boy, but Harry and Hermione held him back. Unfortunately, they didn't have an extra hand to hold back Sakura, who walked up to Draco and nearly spat in his face. ``You keep out of this, Ferret.``

He glared at her, his steel blue hues burning into her own emerald orbs. ``Why, mudblood?`` And yet another gasp rang out the room, but she simply smirked, murmuring in a low voice. ``How can I be a mudblood if both of my parents have magical abilities… Besides, I am not a mudblood… exactly. My adoptive father is the half reincarnation of one of the most powerful sorcerer of Hong Kong… too bad you forgot…`` She straightened up, leaving him opened-mouth at her words. His fellow Slytherins nudged his forearms.

``What is she yapping about?`` A Slytherin asked, disgusted at the fact that a Gryffindor would even think to challenge Malfoy, much less a "Potter".

``Something you don't even want to know about…`` Draco said as she watched Sakura return to her friends and follow Professor Dumbledore, McGonongall, Snape, and Hagrid, Ginny whimpering behind them, trying to avoid the stares of her schoolmates. Lily and James took a one glance at each other and hurridly followed them.

***************************************************************************************************************

Professor turned to look at Ginny, his eyes no longer holding that twinkle. ``You say you found this body in the Forbidden Forest? Just in view of the Quidditch Field?`` Ginny could only nod her cranium of ruby red tresses. 

Severus Snape walked over to the boy, lifting up his left arm, but it revealed no trace of a Dark Mark. ``Hm… This boy doesn't have the Dark Mark… But looked like he was in process of getting it…`` He rested the nameless boy's arm down, and turned to look at the Headmaster. ``What do you suggest we do?``

The voices of her professors droned out of tune, for Sakura was looking at the boy's other hand… seeing something clutched in it. ``Hey… what is that? It looks like some sort of parchment…`` 

Albus glanced up and looked at where the Clow Mistress was prodding at the hand. ``Let me see, Child.`` With a flick of his wand, a spell was said and the paper came flying out of its master's hand. But, it didn't fly towards the Headmaster… instead it came streaking to Sakura, and was hovering merely inches away from her face. ``What the…?`` She took the parchment, but handed it back to the professor. He grasped it in his frail hand, and managed to keep it from going back to Sakura. He opened it and read what it said:

__

Great danger awaits… for the one that beholds the staff…

Mistress of the Cards… be on your guard…

If you are reading this letter, Card Mistress, then I am gone and dead.

You may never know me, but I know you.

A great evil approaches you…

Let the Power of Clow guide you through your hardships…

And I shall be by your side…

Professor Snape quirked an eyebrow, "Clow" ringing in his ears. Yes, he had heard that name before… but where? ``What does that mean, Albus?``

A thud was heard from behind, and Sakura had backed up against the bookcase, the hard cover books tumbling down on her. ``AH!``

Before she fell any further down, James grabbed his daughter's hand, bringing her up back to her normal stance. ``Are you alright?``

She nodded weakly, embarrassed at her fall. But who else knew about her secret?

Albus looked at his youngest, advanced student, his face filled with concern, but not because of her fall… but because of her reaction that had caused the fall. ``Miss Kinomoto… Do you know anything of this message?`` This wizened wizard could not be fooled, but the Clow Mistress could not give out her secret… even if it meant that she might be falling into the culprit's trap. Her body was rigid with fear, but however, her voice was clear and stead. 

``No, sir… I don't.`` 

Albus Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses, his clear blue hues speculating her, debating on whether or not to believe her. ``Very well.`` He turned and shuffled a few papers around before handing a stack to Professor McGonangoll, whispering something to her and she nodded, turning out the room through a secret passage. Headmaster Dumbledore then turned to Professor Snape. As for James and Lily, they had already departed because they had to go talk to Hagrid about the boy and about how Lily could trace the genetic codes using Muggle Technology.

``Severus, do you think you can escort these Gryffindors back to their common room?`` He asked, an obvious smile lingering in his voice as he awaited for the protests that would be emitted from him.

But, surprisingly enough, he simply agreed, weary from the day's events. ``Yes, yes, I will.`` Besides, he had a suspicion that Sakura Kinomoto might be the one to possess the cards… from her fall and surprise, and felt like he needed to protect Sakura, feeling that he was still in the debt of James, even though had had well protected Harry during his First Year. ``Follow me, Potters, Weasleys, Granger.`` He said in his normally cold voice. They shuddered a bit and followed him, his cloak billowing behind him as he stalked down the corridor.

There wasn't much talk going around, silence heavy above and around them. Sakura had her hands in front of her, crossed, as if she still held her Japanese school bag, her eyes averted her jade hues to the ground as they walked. Harry, obviously wanting to protect his friends and sister, was the head of the group, behind Severus of course. Thoughts were running through everyone's mind, all directed to one – Sakura.

Yet, each thought was different from the next… _I wonder… where have I heard that name before… Clow… Clow Cards… It's been so long ago… Forgotten…_ Severus Snape thought, nearly running to a wall from not paying attention.

As for Harry, he was set on getting to the bottom of this, and was going to confront his sister, whether he or she liked it or not. He couldn't bare to see his "new-found" sister get hurt, even though she probably trusted her adopted brother, Touya, more than she did him.

And they all arrived at the entrance door… yet Severus didn't move. He sort of stood their as he waited for his pupils to go into their Common Room.

Hermione cleared her throat. ``Uhm, Professor… we need to go to our Common Room…`` She said trailing off as he looked at her with ungentle looks… but then again, the Potions Master's looks were never kind… always cold and vacant.

``Well, then, Miss Granger, do so. No one is here to stop you.``

``Professor… You are head of Slytherin house… and we are Gryffindors with a separate set of passwords not to be revealed to any other…`` Sakura said, filling in the void of Hermione's sentence.

``Of course,`` He muttered, surprised at the words that the 11-year old First Year student had taken to, and without further comments, he turned and went about his way.

***************************************************************************************************************

The four of them sat around the Gryffindor Common Room, but Ginny got up from the floor and, as if in a daze, walked back to her dorm, still feeling as if reality had betrayed her with its death presence.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione… and then to Sakura. Then, without warning, ``Are you the Clow Mistress?`` He asked, nearly blurting it out, for Ronald Weasley was a curious pupil…

Harry glared at his best friend and kicked him hard in the shin.

``OW!``

Sakura, her eyes widening a bit shook her head, trying to keep her voice steady as she lied about it, though she was protecting herself, guardians and friends in the process. ``N-no way. I have not a clue who the Clow Mistress could be.``

Hermione searched her eyes for a second or two. ``Are you sure, Sakura?``

Determined, her emerald hues were set. ``Yes, of course. Why would I lie about something like that?``

``I don't know…`` Harry muttered under his breath so softly, that no one could hear. ``Sakura…`` He said, but hesitated.

``What?`` Sakura inquired.

``Are… you sure there isn't anything you want to tell us?``

``Ron, Harry, Hermione… I promise you. If there is anything you need to know about me, then I'll tell you. Other than that, I am hiding nothing from you guys,`` She said. 'Course, it wasn't really a lie she just committed. They didn't need to know about her secrets… For one day she might regret it… and already had with Draco. From the dream incident, she had hoped that nothing else happened to him, and it went along her way, but one could not foretell the future – except for perhaps a seer. But what was done was done, and there was no point in vexing over it.

The three nodded their heads, Harry taking off his glasses and rubbing his sore eyes.

``Alright Sakura, we believe and trust you,`` He said as he stifled a yawn. ``But I think we best be on our way to sleep… it's been a long day.`` When her brother said "trust", Sakura's heart sank a bit, for she was keeping it away from him.

As if in agreement, Ron stood up too, his eyes now about to droop right to the ground. ``Yeah, I agree.`

Hermione simply nodded her cranium of chestnut-auburn tresses.

And so, the now "Quadrupled Four", since Ginny was usually out with her own friends, headed up the circular stairs and their separate ways to their dorms – Harry and Ron in one, Sakura and Hermione in the other.

As Harry slowly began to drift off to sleep, he thought of his sister. _I don't know why… but I have this feeling that something bad is bound to happen… with Sakura invovled…_ He thought to himself as he was lured to sleep by the soft wind that howled outside.

And there was that mysterious voice once more, yet this was in Sakura's dorm, and she alone could here it. 

__

He wears a mask…

***************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: -click ; update- YES I FINISHED!!!!!! ^_^ Gomenasai!!! I didn't expect for me to never update is so long… Probably the longest ever, but here it is! It's probably crappy (;-;) but here it is anyway. I am so bummed out… And I think I might be banned from the net… which I hope not. _ My teachers are evil. –nod nod– So, yeah. =/ But I hope everyone enjoys this "episode" of "The Fourth Potter". I have decided to not post up "The Elementalists" because I don't want the pressure of anymore fanfics. I mean, I haven't even updated "The Mirror of Erised", or "Heirs of Hogwarts" in like nearly a year. (Mainly due to the fact no one ever reviews. Guess it's not interesting… Boo hoo hoo. ! And I had such great ideas in my mind for them… Maybe I'll update one chapter each… But I dunno. =X) Well, as I always say, READ AND REVIEW!!! ONEGAI!!! =D


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for everything that isn't known. =D Such as the plot being mine… Too bad I can't own the characters. –sigh– Happy Reading!

****

T h e **F** o u r t h **P** o t t e r

By: Emerald May

Chapter 22

__

Sakura looked down at the marble ground before her.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud. There was no respond. She looked down at her attire, which consisted of her nightclothes of pastel pink – one of her favorite colors. "Is this a dream?" For once, she couldn't tell whether it was real or a dream. Since her last occurrence with Voldemort, she wasn't too keen on foretelling dreams – or reality.

Her forest green oculars rose up to meet the gaze of a figure… a figure that was too far away to be identified. "Who…" She trailed off as she took a step forward, the hallway disappearing from beneath her feet.

A scream escaped the young Card Mistress' tiers as she fell into what seemed to be water. Sinking deeper into the depths of the liquidated moisture, Sakura passed a peculiar sea creature… a giant squid.

"A squid?" She thought as her brows furrowed up in confusion. And then realization. She was in Hogwarts, no doubt about that, but why? There wasn't a sign of Voldemort… Not yet at least.

Finally, her feet touched soft ground, almost mud-like, yet it was sand. Her bare toes wiggled a bit as she let them become hidden underneath. Sakura grasped the pendant that concealed the 'Sakura Staff's' true form and took a step forward, the figure had long disappeared.

Upon the cemented wall was an engraved inscription. But it wasn't in either Japanese or English, and it wasn't written in ink; but in a crimson liquid. Blood. She touched the bloodstained writing, but snatched her hand back in agony, the blood having burned through her pale flesh. She winced as she sucked on her burnt fingers, tasting her own blood, but oblivious to the unknown blood mingled in with hers… after all, blood tastes the same… doesn't it?

That question would have to be placed on hold as a cackle rang throughout the circular, cave like room, holograms of her friends and family began to form before her, above her, and around her. She shrieked as she covered her eyes from the gruesome sights.

All those she loved… all those she knew and cared about were severed off from their bodies in some form or another, but it all came down to them being dead. Sakura whimpered as she unshielded her eyes and stared at the images, horrified.

"O-oni-chan… Syaoran-kun…" She whispered, still baffled and in fear. "Harry… Lily, James…" She couldn't come forth to call her biological parents 'mom and dad'. "Otou-san…" And slowly, ever so slowly, the purging feelings of fear and unutterable terror slowly dissolved into emotions of anger, disgust, and pure hatred for the one that was, or should she say, would be responsible for the cause.

And in a flash did Sakura's feathery-light magic enfold her and the Clow Staff before her in her hands. Her naturally friendly emerald portals were narrowed down, portraying the emotions she felt. The evil that filled her ears still surrounded her, the cackle never faultering.

"Under the powers of Clow's Magic, I command thee to step forward and face me!" She shouted in no particular direction, the 'Sakura Staff', as it would be called, glowed slightly, yet Yue nor Keroberus emerged from the light, but she didn't notice, her every will focused upon forging out the laugh.

The laugh didn't stop, and she received no answer.

Angered, Sakura shouted once more, "I AM WAITING!" And she twirled around, the golden star purging out a flood of brilliant light, nearly blinding the Card Mistress herself.

"You will never_ find me." And all went black for Sakura Kinomoto._

***************************************************************************************************************

Slowly, her vision returned, and Sakura found herself standing outside by the lake's shores, the squid staring at her in fright, its tentacles rigid. Sakura looked around and then back at her hands where the Sakura Staff still rested. She shivered as she muttered an incantation that transformed the staff into its borrowed pendant form.

She slowly began to walk back towards the magical building, feet trudged behind her, her eyes and mind in a daze, still unsure of what had just happened. She had never slept-walked when having a precognitive dream; just woken up in her bed. But nothing she had ever faced resulted in the deaths of those she knew and loved. Sakura shivered again, not from the brisk fall wind, but from fear and apprehension of what fate had in store for the Clow Mistress. Pushing open the heavy wooden doors that marked the entrance of Hogwarts, Sakura walked into the main hall.

And that is when she realized the patterns upon the cemented ground was identical to the one she had seen in her dream. "So… it did take place at Hogwarts…" She said softly, unaware that she wasn't alone.

"What, do I presume, took place at Hogwarts, Miss Kinomoto? And what is your reason for being out at this time of night?" A voice sounded from above her, obviously from the direction of the staircase, from proximity of voice.

Severus Snape descended the stairs just before it decided to shift to another door opening. Sakura gulped as the Potions Master towered over her small figure and she stuttered a bit in responding. 

"I… I thought I heard something from outside…" She muttered.

Severus quirked an ebony eyebrow, unconvinced, and took the liberty to question her further. "A pathetic excuse that is. How could a mere child hear from Gryffindor Tower towards the lake, nearly on the _opposite side of the grounds_?"

"… … … …" Was all she said. She couldn't say anything except that her dream had prodded her to sleep walk – something she was certain he wouldn't buy.

He sighed and then motioned his pupil towards the direction of the Hospital Wing. "Nevermind. Go to the infirmary and request a healing ointment from Madam Pomfrey."

Surprised, Sakura simply stared at him. "What… do you mean? For what?"

Yet another exasperated sigh escaped Severus' lips. "For your burnt fingers, dear God. Do you not even feel the pain from it?" He asked as he surveyed her, wondering if she had taken a blow to the cranium. "And however did you acquire it?"

She looked down at the fingers that had been burnt with the blood. "Oh…" She turned and as she ascended the staircase, she answered his last question. "From… a dream…" She said, her voice growing soft, as if she was a ghost gliding up the stairs.

Severus watched her walk off, leaving him confused. "A dream? The bloody hell…?" He had known Gryffindors to be queer, but being burnt from a dream? It was beyond what Severus could comprehend. He pondered on whether or not to inform Headmaster Dumbledore. He glanced out of the window, seeing the sun had yet to set its rays upon Great Britain and decided to hold it off until morning – which seemed to be a long way off.

And so, the Head of Slytherin departed to his quarters.

***************************************************************************************************************

As Severus walked down the dimly lit dungeons, he stopped short as the name 'clow' ran through his name. He could have sworn he had heard that name before… somewhere… but where? He could look through some of his books… but that would take ever so long.

He paused for a second as he looked at his magical watch and he frowned a bit. It was now nearly three o'clock and Peeves should've been making some commotion by now… but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Odd… and come to think of it… I haven't seen that ghost for quite awhile now…" He murmured as he made it to his personal dorms. As he muttered the password he thought he saw a silvery mist just behind a particular portrait of Hogwarts, with a strange figure standing there.

Severus blinked a couple of times as he stared at the portrait, as if to see through the oil colors – but to no avail. He walked towards that painting with the figure and he squinted, but couldn't identify the person as anyone he would know. The Potions Master felt an unusual uneasiness creep over him like a shadow, and he took a quick glance around him, but no one was there.

His black oculars turned back to the portrait… and the figure was gone. He cocked his head to the side as he let his fingers brush through the portrait. A bit of the paint came off onto his fingers as black soot. But nothing more happened. "Hm…" Was all he said before he turned and returned to his dorm and let the portrait swing behind him.

The corridor was now dark, empty, and dreary. What Severus Snape didn't know was that something indeed was taking place that involved the portrait… There where he had touched the portrait did the paint began to bleed – bleed blood that is. And it's crimson liquid dripped onto the ground, staining it. But strangely… the droplets did not form a puddle, but instead began to spell out letters… and then a word, a name to be precise.

There on the ground was the name as the final letter was spelt out… and the bleeding stopped. _Sakura_. And slowly… ever so slowly the blood began to seep through the cemented floor, dissolving into it, yet it left a faint mark of where the name still lingered. One would have had to bend down and inspect it carefully to make out the name, but the brightness of the blood would be sure to catch one's eyes.

But no one saw this occur… No one except the deformed ghosts and cruel figure who stood in a secluded room, hovering over a cauldron that overflowed with a forest green mist – which was located directly behind the portrait that Severus had left to bleed.

***************************************************************************************************************

The date scheduled for the Quidditch Tournament was coming up fast and Sakura had been practicing hard for it. Sweat beads were forming on her auburn brow as the Card Mistress streaked pass the opposing team members of Hufflepuff and after the golden snitch that desperately tried to escape her gaining speed.

Cheers could be heard from all around the field from all students except the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins who were shouting rude remarks to Sakura. But nevertheless, she simply blocked out their shouts, her focus and energy upon the snitch. She outstretched her hand, inching toward the snitch.

Sakura didn't realize the shouts of warning from her fellow classmates, or Harry's racing attempt to protect his sister from the ebony bludger that was aimed for Sakura.

"Sakura!"

The small hand made a sickening crack as the bludger made direct contact with Sakura, and she yelped out in pain, losing her balance as she plummeted towards the ground, nearly forty-five feet in the air.

Cries of panic were heard from all over, even from the Slytherin team, most from Draco as he watched her fall. But then, an extremely light silvery-gold aura began to surround Sakura as a card floated towards the ground, much slower than its mistress. He blinked a couple of times at the aura, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Sakura's speed of falling decreased and when she was merely five feet in the air, she fell with a thud. The professors and students surrounded her as she moaned in pain, tears brimming her eyes as her hand began to swell and darken to a shade of purple.

"Sakura!" Shouted Lily Potter as she fell to her knees, cradling her daughter in her hands, rocking her back and forth softly, whispering comforting words. James knelt down and lifted his daughter's chin upward as he questioned her gently. "Are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "N-no… I think my hand is broken…" She whimpered, a bit sheepishly. James stroked his daughter's head as he lifted her from her mother's arms and carried her to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey leading the way.

As the Quidditch Field began to clear out, the Sakura transformed Clow Card lay unattended on the ground, a soft glow emitting from it as the light began to fade away when the presence of evil was evident.

Out from the forest emerged a dark figure as it bent down to retrieve the card, clutching it in it's hands. The figure read the card's title, its voice sinister and raspy.

"The Firey." And the hooded figure smirked as it looked up at Hogwarts, a devilish plan slowly forming in it's mind. "This could become handy… I think you, little Card Mistress," He said, the voice proving that it was male. And then it disappeared beneath the safety of the cloak as it departed into the school building, going to a place that was far more forbidden and dangerous than that of the Third Corridor… but the only problem was: No one knew about it, therefore… No one could stop the evil dwelling in it.

***************************************************************************************************************

****

Author's Notes: KONBANWA!! (for me at least. XD) Here is the next "episode" of "The Fourth Potter"! Hope y'alls are happy. ^_^ Too bad it took me so long… teheh. Wasn't doing too good in school.. so yeah, I have reasons! And I was brushing up the final touches of my vocal repertoire for school. Tee hee. ^_^ And piano is evil too. =/ Ah well, I'll live, ne? Well, I wants reviews… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ^_^; Gomen. _ But I do. ;-; Okalies, you know the drill… If you want to be added to "The Fourth Potter Mailing List", simply follow the instructions listed below:

If you have never been on the mailing list… include your e-mail address WITHIN your review. I don't want to have to bother with clicking on your penname and having to look it up. It just makes my life easier. =D! If you ARE on the mailing list, DO NOT include your e-mail address within your review. Don't want extras, now do we? =D And finally, if you have any comments or questions, feel free to e-mail me! 

And just for your notice, I have a tendency to make a billion e-mail addresses (But s/n's for my thinking). And I have yet another one which is merelyachild@aol.com No, I am not a "child", but my character for a role playing guild is. ^_^ For a note on the e-mail address that I currently have, please see them below:

kbi87@aol.com colourish@aol.com xcaiibur@aol.com 

I will e-mail updates on either of these e-mail addresses. =D If you want to e-mail me… you can send the e-mail to one or all of them. If you do all, and some are not listed as a member, try the others… One is bound to work. ^_^; -sweatdrop- Hehe. Well, enough of all this… And as always, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!


	23. Chapter 22

****

Author's Notes: OMG!! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry for not posting in more than a month… I have had a major dilemma… Involving… Writer's block and depression! ;-; Don't be mad… I mean, I am still continuing. Guess another factor that is in the way of my writing is the issue involving my two friends and I creating a small manga to submit to Tokyopop for a contest thing-a-majig. ^_^ Whoohoo! Only a month till my birthday!

****

Dislcaimer: I own nothing except the current story-line… though I do wish I owned Eriol-kun! ^_^ Back off Tomoyo-chan… He's MINE. =P And I wouldn't mind stealing Percy Weasley… and REMUS LUPIN!! 33 And, and, and, I wanna steal Haku from Spirited Away!! -.- Don't worry.. I'm still sane…

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Kinomoto Sakura was laying down on the white sheeted hospital beds, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to concoct a potion to heal the broken bones in her hand. She winced as she tried to move her hand, which was already 'damaged' enough from the burning of the dream to her fingers. Sakura sighed as she let her head fall back onto the soft pillow.

"Now, drink this, dear. It'll help restore you hand to its proper state," Madam Pomfrey said as she watched the young Clow Mistress drink the pale gray liquid. Sakura drank the potion, which strangely tasted like cherries. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and handed the nurse the goblet back. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"Ah, no problem, dear. But you truly should be careful, with the Quidditch Tournament being in two weeks."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah…" It would be two weeks before everything; before seeing her friends, before (and hopefully) winning the tournament, before the time of her life. But from the visions of her dreams, she wondered if anything horrid would happen… would the figure return? Would Voldemort resurface and raid the Quidditch Tournament? Sakura chose not to think of these problems – not yet.

Sakura slept soundly for the next two hours while her hand slowly healed, no pain involved. Yawning, she woke up and glanced around the deserted room – except for a certain Draco Malfoy. "…What are you doing here?" She asked him. She couldn't be sure if he was to be trusted from all the many stories that Harry and his friends had told her just recently, since the last time she had seen Draco.

The Slytherin smirked. "Is that anyway to greet a 'friend'"?

She stayed silent. "…" Then she spoke. "I don't know what you are to me. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors have told stories about you, some of which I don't know to believe or not."

Draco simply shrugged. Where was this girl getting at? "Some may be true, but the majority is probably false. I'm not all 'bad'."

And then Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the patient room and shooed Draco out while she examined the pupil's injured hand. "Now, let's see… Your hand should be healed…." Then a gasp was heard as Madam Pomfrey was taken back by the form of Sakura's hand. It had not been healed. "How… how can this be? It's not possible…" She muttered as she began to wrap the swollen hand with a four-inch wide strip of cloth. Waving her wand once, muttering an incantation, the nurse spoke, "For some odd reason… your hand isn't healing the way it should be. But no bother. I just used a simple technique that Muggle doctors use when helping their patients. Now, you can run along. Just try not to write." She said to Sakura, smiling a bit, though on the inside, she was slightly suspicious. This Potter was not all what she seemed to be – and she wasn't, with all the whatnot about her being the Card Mistress.

Sakura walked out of the infirmary, Draco still waiting for her. "Well?"

She sighed. "You are so insistent, you know that? And my hand can't be healed the magical way. Madam Pomfrey had to resort to Muggle medicine."

"Ugh… Muggle…" Draco said before an 'oof' came from him as he clutched his lower abdomen, kneeling slightly on the ground. "What was that for?!" He asked estatically. Sakura smirked.

"Watch your language. In a way, I am, after all, a Muggle-born… Hehe." Sakura said as she helped Draco up and continued walking down the dimly light corridor. Stopping short, she sniffed the air around them.

"Do you smell smoke?"

Draco too stopped as he took in the scent of the aroma in the air. "Hey… you are right… I wonder… is there a fire?"

Sakura shrugged. "Probably not. Maybe someone's potion backfired?"

Their answer was soon to come as a flame burst right before them, both Sakura and Draco jumping back as the thickness of charcoal smoke began to fill the corridor.

Coughing, Sakura knelt down to the ground, pulling Draco down with her. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" She shouted over the crackling flames as they made their way towards the main staircase, a slow process as to not get burnt – being burnt once was enough. Sakura didn't want to experience the pain again.

Before long, and with no obstacles, amazingly, both Third Years had made it outside where their other fellow schoolmates were at, each departing to their own house. Sakura ran up to Harry. "What happened?" She asked as she watched the school being destroyed by the uncontrollable fire that was spreading quickly. He shook his head. "I have no idea… We were in class and all of a sudden, Professor Snape told us to evacuate the building because he saw the smoke seeping in from the hallway…"

Sakura's brow furrowed as she turned back and looked at the school. And then it struck her. It was no ordinary fire, no. She could feel the magic of a card… but that was impossible. She had already captured the Fiery, and no other cards remained. She had already transformed each and every Clow Card into what were now the Sakura Cards. It was all to strange… but nevertheless, Sakura closed her eyes as she concentrated and focused her magic on the fire. Ron stared at her, cocking her head. "What are you doing, Sakura?" He asked as he tapped her gently on the shoulder. Draco, out of the corner of his eye, was watching this entire scene.

Sakura opened her emerald oculars as she faced her fellow Gryffindor friends. "This is no ordinary fire." She said as she glanced towards the clumped groups of Slytherins, searching for the only one that knew about the Secret of the Cards. And she spotted him, moving away from her classmates. Harry watched onward as his sister walked to his futile enemy –Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in shock as Sakura whispered something in his ear, Draco's slate-blue eyes widening as he nodded. Without warning, they both ran and disappeared behind the school. "Wonder what they are up to…" Ron muttered.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know… should we follow them?"

Harry nodded, his eyes mirroring suspicion and worry. "Yes. Come on." He said and without another moment's ado, the Gryffindor Trio ran after the Slytherin Serpent and Gryffindor Prodigy.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Are you sure it is a, uhm, Sakura Card?" Draco asked, panting for they had ran non-stop halfway around the enormous castle of a school.

Sakura nodded as she let her arms circle before her, the cards emerging from her sleeves like magic. They circled Sakura, and Sakura alone, as Draco watched his 'friend'. "But I pray I am wrong… And if I am not wrong… then we have trouble. Big trouble."

Each card seemed to call out to its mistress, as if trying to tell her something that no one knew about – except them. And Sakura began to chant softly:

__

O' faithful cards of thee,

Please hear my plea.

Decipher yourselves from the rest,

As Windy, Watery, Fiery, and Earthy.

Elemental Cards… Prove yourselves as the best!

And the cards swirled around their mistress, knowing that the 'best' part was not taken to heart, but just merely there for the incantation, but they indeed were the strongest allies Sakura had. But only three of them emerged from the mass of floating cards: Windy, Watery, and Earthy. Fiery was not amongst them.

"Just as I feared…" Sakura let the three cards float into her hand as the rest disappeared in a shimmering stature. She turned to her Slytherin 'buddy', showing him the three cards. "Fiery is missing."

He looked at the cards, reading the names, seeing that Sakura was right. "But then that must mean…"

"That the Fiery was the culprit behind the flames," Sakura said, finishing his statement. And then, without any warning or suspicion…

"SAKURA POTTER!" Was the voice of slight anger of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

***************************************************************************************************************

****

Author's Notes: FINALLY! The chapter is here! Sorry for taking so long. School and teachers are giving me a load of crap to do. =/ And on top of all that, I've had a really rough 5 weeks. T_T People dying, friend's depression running on to me… -sigh- Not a happy last 5 weeks I have led. But guess what?!?!?!? All is well. ^_^ For now… at least. But I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter – even though it didn't seem to be up to my normal writing techniques. ; And yes, I have decided to keep xcaiibur@aol.com as my e-mail address. Come to think of it, I am too lazy to have to go through EVERYTHING and change my e-mail address and notify friends. Blurty.com, Xanga.com, Fanfiction.net, Fictionpress.net, story/line guilds… It's just too much work for poor, helpless, little me… Hahahaha! Okay… I'll stop with all this A/N's crap… and start working on the next chapter… It is, after all, SPRING BREAK! And as always, Read and Review! And if you want to be notified when a new chapter comes out… just go right on ahead and include your e-mail address WITHIN your actual review… going on to your penname and having to get it that way takes too much of my time… if you do that… I just might not get your e-mail address on "The Fourth Potter Mailing List" xD


	24. Chapter 23

****

Dislcaimer: I own nothing except the basic plot Sakura being Harry's sister. Blahness.

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 24

Whirling around, Sakura came face to face with her brother, Harry. She could hear the anger in his voice, from reasons she truly didn't know why. "What is it, Harry?"

"What is it?! You run off in a crisis when Hogwarts is about to be destroyed and with who? That – that piece of Slyterin Vermin!" Harry said, clenching and unclenching his white-knuckled fists. Draco 'pfft' at him as he crossed his arms in front of his black Hogwarts robes.

"So? Maybe she has something to do that few know about that might be the factor in saving our school," Draco snapped back at his rival.

If looks could kill, Draco would no longer be of their problems, but fortunately, that wasn't true. Ron glared at Malfoy as he spoke, "What would you know? Coming from a family of no love and just self-pity and power?" He growled.

"STOP IT!" Hermione and Sakura shouted simultaneously. The three boys that were about to be in a war that would have no longer been verbal looked up at the Third Year girls.

It was Harry's turn to start going off on his sister. "And Sakura, are you hiding something from us? From the looks of it, it seems to be."

Sakura sighed as she turned back to the school that was slowly disintegrating. "Yes, I am. But now is not the time to be asking 'Twenty Questions'. If we are to save this school… I'll have to start now." And with that, Sakura rushed up to the building, standing merely twelve feet from the lashing flames of terror. To make things a bit easier, Sakura pulled off the Hogwarts robes she wore, revealing black, knee-length capri-pants, along with a light pink long sleeved shirt, with the addition of ½ inch white sandals. A perfect combo for a perfect spell.

Closing her eyes, she let her arms rest in midair before her as she began to concentrate, calling forth the powers of the Sakura Cards, mingled in with the mystical power of Clow. The Clow symbol began to form beneath her light feet, and Hermione gasped, staring at the youngest Third Year of the generation.

__

O' key that hides the forces of Dark,

Show you true identity before me.

I, Sakura, command you under our contract.

Release the seal!

With a brilliant flash of light circling in front of Sakura, the small sphere that encased the Key of Clow slowly formed into the long four foot and one-half staff that the Clow Mistress used to wield the cards. She grasped the center of the staff, all except Draco stunned at the scene before them. Could this be true? The person that message was designated for, the Card Mistress, was before them?

"Fly!" Sakura shouted with force and power as two, slightly pink-tainted, wings sprouted from behind the pre-teen's back as she levitated herself into the air, high above the school, yet not in view of the professors or other pupils. Jade tinted eyes were set and determined as she raised her staff once more, calling forth 'Watery' to aid her in her mission.

"Watery!' And with a delicate, experienced twirl of her staff, she raised it into the air as it hit dead center in the pink card, it's magic flowing out of it as a liquid, flooding Hogwarts, drowning it down of its burns. With all that out of the way, and the occupants of Hogwarts on the opposite side possibly frightened by now, she pulled out another card from, what seemed to be, thin air.

"Erase!" And the magic of the Erase Card shimmered over Hogwarts, restoring it to its normal stature of peace and stability. All the burns and scars the flames might have left was now gone. Floating gently back down to the ground, Sakura sighed. She wasn't exactly powerful enough to handle all the magic but no longer fell into a deep sleep, but was quite weak.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Harry shouted as he ran up to her grabbing her before she hit the ground, Hermione, Ron, and Draco around him.

Sakura gave a grateful smile and nodded. "I'm alright… but I don't know about The Fiery Card… I can't sense it in the school. Either it's been destroyed, which is unlikely, or… it's being concealed of its light magic by evil." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"That was some magic… I've never seen anything like it," Hermione whispered.

Draco snickered. "Cause it isn't Hogwarts magic, Mudblood." Hermione glared at Draco, just about ready to slap him… but restrained herself.

Sakura re-opened her eyes to look up at Draco and Hermione. "Draco. And he's Hermione. It's not Hogwarts magic. It's Clow Magic, which is really now 'Sakura' magic."

Harry's eyes widened. "So… that means that you're…"

Sakura smiled. "I'm the Card Mistress of the message."

***************************************************************************************************************

Back in the dorms, and away from the suspicious teachers, Harry confronted his sister. "Okay, explain things to me. You lied about being the Card Mistress?"

Ron butted in. "And how the bloody hell does Draco know of this?" Hermione nodded.

Sakura sighed slightly, but she told them the truth about her. About her beginning days of discovering the Book of Clow in her basement that her father had dug up in an excavation. About capturing the former Clow Cards with Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo. About the rivalry between her and Syaoran, though they had passed that stage. About Tomoyo recording her adventures and about how Meiling butting in all the time, though Syaoran was really the only one that had ever gotten ticked off. About how she and Draco had been in the same dream, thus resulting in her having the save the two and then telling him about her status as Card Mistress – and amazingly, he hadn't told anyone. Even about the voice she sometimes heard occasionally 'He wears a mask.' 

After going through all the extensive details, Sakura's friends could only watch in awe at the hardships (but exciting!) she had gone through her young life, really in a couple of years.

"Wow… didn't know how much you had really gone through in the last, what, year?" Harry said as he listened to his sister's story, not realizing the troubles of being Card Mistress had. But Sakura only laughed.

"You get used to it."

Ron shook his head. "I don't think I'd EVER get used to all that. If I had to chose… I think I'd have stick to my regular ole boring life of a Weasley. Hehe."

Sakura grinned at him. "Perhaps. But if you were judged and known that if you didn't win… you'd have lost all the friendships with those you have encountered that had anything to do with the Clow, losing things that were most close to you, like your memories of the Clow Cards… How else would you have reacted but try to save things that aren't meant to be lost?"

Hermione nodded. "Sakura's right you know. Imagine not knowing any of this… It'd be like that whole 'year' of your life would've been erased… and you'd have never known about it…" She shuddered. "I don't' even want to think of that… I mean, losing you guys… the best friends a 'witch' could have." At this, surprisingly, Ron blushed, the red of his forehead mingling in perfectly with his flaming orange-red tresses.

"Gee… I hope nobody was eavesdropping while we were talking about this…" Sakura said as she glanced around the circular room of the Gryffindor Common Room. No she saw no one.

Harry looked around as well, not deciphering anyone into the light from the dark. "No… I doubt it. Otherwise we'd have heard them." Sakura nodded.

"I suppose so."

Yawning, Hermione stood up. "I think we'd better head to bed… It's nearly two AM. And we do have school tomorrow." Sakura nodded as she stood up, with a little help from Hermione and Ron.

"Hee hee… I guess I am still experiencing those drowsy symptoms when using my power…"

"Or maybe it's just because you are real tired." Ron teased.

As the 'Quadrupled Four' ascended up the stairs that would lead to the small 'balcony' that would separate into the different dorms designated for boys and girl, they said their good nights as Ron and Harry went through one door, Hermione and Sakura going through the other.

Though this incident of the fire was a tough one, it wouldn't be the last of the hardships that Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Cards would encounter. But things might not be as bad as assumed with the support and aid of her friends which included _Draco Malfoy_.

***************************************************************************************************************

****

Author's Notes: Konbanwa! Well, for me anyway. It's…. 5:52 AM. ^_^; What…? I couldn't sleep. ; And I am not going to sleep. =P I hope everyone liked this 'episode' of "The Fourth Potter". And I am living up to my word. Since it is Spring Break, I have some time to catch up on my writing that I have neglected for so long. Gomen. ^_^; Well, this author's note is a quicky… Nothing much to say. =/ And I hope everyone will review! Reviews are yummy! XD –devours all reviews with happiness- I just don't like flames… Flames are a No-No. Constructive criticism is an Ok-Ok. Hah. Okay, arigatou to all those that had reviewed!! And just include your e-mail address within your review if you wanna be on "The Fourth Potter Mailing List!" Ja`ne!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Nuff' said.

Author's Note: Arg, this is the second time I've re-written this chapter. I can't "save" it for some odd reason, so I am resorting to a different method… Yeah. ;x Sorry for not updating in nearly 2 months. I've had a lot on my back – Don't ask. But anyhoo, here is the long-awaited chapter (literally).

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 25

The incident about the fire was soon forgotten, but suspicion lingered in the air. Sakura was more careful in protecting her cards, her friends in a keen watch as well. But soon it was the week before the Quidditch Tournament, and it was their last game to compete against the school teams. And it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Flying through the air above the ground was Sakura Kinomoto, fingers outstretched to grasp the golden snitch in her fingers. Honey-auburn tendrils that were dyed from its natural heritage of ebony, were matted against her temples. And then the small sphere was enclosed in her fingers.

A smile broke out on the Gryffindor Seeker's face, illuminating that dire stare of concentration. Cheers from all around erupted for Gryffindor team, with the exemption of Slytherin. Lily and James were not on the school grounds, have been absent from the staff for nearly a month for Ministry of Magic business.

Remus Lupin grinned at Sakura who was landing down on the ground. "She isn't bad, is she, Padfoot? Just like her father and brother." All that responded was a happy bark.

Sakura ran to her other team players, laughing happily as she was hugged by each. "You did great!" Shouted Katie Bell.

"Thanks!" The young card mistress grinned, pearly white teeth visible.

Fred nodded. "Yeah. We are sure to do great in the Tournament!" The Quidditch Tournament was now merely a week away, and the Quidditch players of Gryffindor team were to play against the others schools. This game against Slytherin was to gain them practice – they had already beaten the other Quidditch players at the last game, two weeks ago.

Hermione and Ginny ran down the steps to the ground where Sakura and Harry at, departing away from their fellow teammates to converse with their friends. After all, this would be the last night they would be at Hogwarts, and a week before they would see their friends.

"You guys were great! I'm sure you will win the Tournament," Ginny exclaimed, overly excited for Harry and Sakura as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Sakura blushed happily. "I sure hope so!" It was a bit amusing in Sakura's head. She'd be rivaling against Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan yet again. But she was ever so happy that it was to be held in Tomoeda… She'd be able to see her Onii-chan and Otou-san again. And Tomoyo-chan.

It had occurred to Sakura that Tomoyo had not sent any letters to her, and she was having a tug of worry in her heart. She hoped her best friend was alright back in Japan. But of course she would be. After all, she was watched around the clock by her female bodyguards, which the Clow Mistress could not help but envy a bit.

The Quadrupled Four parted to their separate dorms as they were unknowingly being watched… by gruesome filaments of white – the Ghosts of Hogwarts.

***************************************************************************************************************

Two nicely packed, pink bags were at Sakura's feet, feet adorned in simple black shoes. She wouldn't be needing those for long, since she'd be sleeping on the airplane that would transport them from London, England, to Tomoeda, Japan. And she was so very excited. 

"I can't wait till I see them again! First thing I'm going to do is find my brother and father! Adoptive that is." And she skipped around as Hermione and Ginny were tugging at her collar to drag her away from her Hogwarts room to where the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were at downstairs, waiting.

"Come on, they are waiting for you. Don't wanna be late now, do ya?" Ginny asked, impersonating an American tongue out of glee for her younger friend. Sakura smiled that cute smile that seemed to capture everyone's heart and brighten the auras around her. "HAI!"

And they dashed down the stairs, giggling madly. And of course, Fred and George took liberty to make fun and point out a comical remark. "Oh no, everyone, Cherry Blossoms of Maddness has arrived, along with her side kicks." Fred grinned.

Sakura halted to a stop, blushing madly, embarrassed that she had caused such a scene and commotion. But no one seemed to care – much. They were excited to aboard the train that would take them to another country, so unlike their own – with a Japanese-raised girl there to help guide them. It was, after all, her own hometown. But, as she drew nearer to home, she unknowingly drew danger closer to those she loved.

***************************************************************************************************************

All seven members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had safely packed away in the plane that was on its way to Tokyo, Japan. Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore were the escorts and chaperones to the students, knowing that when trips and teenage students were combined, it would not be a pretty picture.

All except Sakura and the professors were fast asleep. She was able to claim a window seat for herself as she stared out the machinery's window, anticipating their arrival in her country. She smiled inwardly as she had actually missed Touya's never ending sibling tease of 'kaijou'. The Card Mistress of Clow missed her Otou-san's kind smile, always caring for his two children.

Headmaster Dumbledore chuckled as he nudged Minerva in the shoulder, nodding his head in the direction of Sakura. "She seems quite excited to set foot in Japan."

Professor McGonagall nodded as the corners of her taut lips curved upward into a rare smile. "Yes, she does… But who can blame her? She is going to no doubt go and see her friends and family. But she should get some sleep…"

"Sakura, dear child, you must get your rest if you want to be refreshed to re-unite with your friends and family," Professor Dumbledore said, peering at her over his half-moon spectacles with twinkling sapphire blue eyes.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I know… but I am so excited! Otou-san, my father, said that he and Touya and all my friends were going to wait for me at the gates! I can't wait!" She nearly shrieked in overflowing happiness.

Minerva tried hard not laugh at the giddy expression on her pupil's fair complexion. "Yes, that's true… but you still need your sleep or you will not be prepared to face the day's challenges that awaits you," She said as her eyes darkened just a bit. She didn't know why… but her aging bones told her that something out of the ordinary would happen.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her teacher. "Challenges…" And her own eyes had a faraway gaze in them as she stared at the seat in front of her, contemplating one of Kero's favorite 'quotes'. "Expect the unexpected…" She said softly, but loud enough for both professors to hear and exchange strange looks.

But soon, Sakura drifted off into a blissful sleep, as did the professors, and nothing more was said or done. But everything was seen.

***************************************************************************************************************

It was late at night and books were piled on a single desk, a figure sitting down, skimming through pages and pages of books before tossing each useless uninformative book behind him.

"Arg… I know I've heard Clow Reed before somewhere. I just know it! But where… where…" That mystery about Clow Reed was driving Professor Severus Snape nearly insane. He just couldn't seem to get that off his mind. He had read through almost all the books in the restricted area of the library, sure that the information lay within the binds of dark arts books.

But the answers were not revealed to his questions. Who was Clow Reed exactly? What was his life like, his field of expertise? Did he have a successor? And if so, who was it?

Then that incident flooded Severus' mind as he recalled the fire that had nearly burned Hogwarts to a pile of ashes; okay, so he was exaggerating, but that fire did arouse some suspicion. And to make matters worse, Draco, Sakura, and her little friends were not at the scene when it occurred.

Dark pools of black bore into the pages of a book, and if looks could kill, the book itself would have been bloodied up by flames.

"Arrogant pest!" He glowered as a fly buzzed past his nose and Snape's hand came in contact with the little 'beast' as it was flattened to its death on a book. Sighing, Severus leaned forward to inspect how much the little creature had 'damaged' the dark arts book when he noticed that right where the bug had been sent to its death… was the single word of 'REED'. In shock, Severus simply stared at the name as it echoed in his mind.

Could this be it?

Or just a figment of his imagination to make it real? Only one way to find out.

Running his figure up to the top of the page, and then flipping it back a few pages or so, his finger stopped at 'Clow Reed: Magician of the Age' and he began to read in depth about his life, his works… and about how his successor would come to possess the cards.

Only problem was, it didn't say who was the successor. 

There were various portions about two particular beings that were not given definite genders, but assumed the roles of males, with 'hidden identities': Keroberus and Yue, the Sun and Moon guardians of the cards. But then, as Severus was just getting interested in this 'Clow Reed', the page was ripped away – as was the rest of his biography.

Clenching his fists, the Potions Master slammed the book shut before taking it to his safe. How dare someone strip the contents of a book away from the library like that. This angered Severus, and he would get to the bottom of this. Somehow. Because he needed that information, all suspicions becoming evident to the slip of parchment found in the forest victim's balled fist, and he needed that information now since danger was exposed to the students from the fire.

And a dread thought crept into his mind. Since Clow Reed was found in a Dark Arts book, did that mean he was 'evil'? And if so… was it possible that whoever had set the fire upon the school part of Clow Reed's brigade? And if that were true… Severus Snape's assumptions were directed to the successor of Clow being a Dark Arts supporter.

***************************************************************************************************************

A muffled scream was heard from somewhere deep in the castle walls, somewhere that no one had visited, or possibly know, in years. Frightened amethyst-gray oculars were brimming with tears as a thin line of crimson liquid rolled down the side of her cheek from the scalp.

The hooded figurine stepped forward to lift the chin up to his eyes, concealed by the darkness. "Now, now child… I don't like crybabies…" He said in a cruel voice as looked into a cauldron that showed the sleeping form of the Clow Mistress. A sick smile crept to the pale face of the man. "There goes your friend… your second cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo… And she will die. Soon. But do not worry… after she perishes… you will be more than welcome to join her…" He trailed of in an evil cackle as sobs racked the poor girl's shoulder.

"Don't hurt Sakura! Please, don't hurt her!" She pleaded for the safety of her friend.

"Do you really think I will heed to your pleas? You foolish girl!" And a 'smack' was heard as his hand connected with the side of her face as it was jerked sideways.

This silenced Tomoyo as she feared that her captor would kill her before she could warn Sakura. _Oi, Sakura-chan! Be careful for an evil lurks behind you, watching your every move!_ She silently called out. For once she hoped that her friend would have a precognitive dream about where Tomoyo was… even if it would frighten her, it would at least give her a lead as to what was going on.

She had also left her golden locket behind in her room when that dreaded man had stolen her away into the night. Oh how many days had passed by when no one heard her cries. But she heard all activity outside, and she could have sworn that she had heard Sakura's voice…

But it might not have been her. Young Tomoyo-chan had been delirious with fever. Surprisingly enough, the man had seemed to have a kindred spirit as he nursed her back to health… But that seemed to be a cover up as she was still held captive, and tortured, as if the man thought she had more information than she revealed.

But she soon knew the man's true intentions and she told no more, insisting that she knew nothing more. And it seemed as the man knew she was lying. But she knew that what she revealed would lead Sakura into his trap. Tomoyo Daidouji knew she was only there as a bait… and might be disposed of when her purpose was served. And that was what scared her the most besides Sakura's safety.

***************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: Wee, I finally updated! Well, so much to do, so much to do, and now I've finally gotten rid of that awful writer's block. I am actually having some good ideas. I've decided to speed this story up just a bit. Hee hee. I am grateful to all those that have reviewed, but I am afraid that I may not be setting up a 'mailing list', mainly because it is quite difficult to keep up with the new people that have their e-mail address up for it. But for now, I think I'll just stick to it… but I don't know how long that will last.

ALSO: Some people may have already received this chapter before hand (and any other chapters that follow), mainly because my computer decided to not let me save or load any documents, which includes stories and pictures. My computer ends up freezing and decides that it needs to shut down to spite me. By the time my readers that have not given me an e-mail address (or that I might have mistakenly didn't put on my address book) read this, I will have had a new computer as well as a new internet service, which means ANOHER E-MAIL ADDRESS! Hehehe. I will most likely have Earthlink, but that hasn't been decided yet. Gomen for any inconvenience. Ja`ne till next time!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 26

Touya Kinomoto glanced down at his water-proof, digital watch that adorned his left wrist. "Hm… The kaijou's plan should be arriving in a few minutes… But Daidouji-chan still hasn't come here."

Fujitaka Kinomto nodded silently as he had taken notice in the young girl's absence. "True… After all, Sakura and Tomoyo are second cousins – and you too, Touya-kun." He chuckled at his son's face as he shot his father a glance that clearly said 'Hey, I'm her second cousin too.'

As the two were lost in conversation that included the 'Chinese Gaki's' whereabouts, Tomoyo's whereabouts, and Yukito's whereabouts, they never heard the small patter of running feet approaching them with rapid speed.

And then…

"ONII-CHAN!" A shriek was sounded as the elder Kinomoto sibling was clobbered by Sakura Kinomoto.

"Gah, Kaijou!" A surprised Touya yelped slightly as his arms immediately went around to hug the younger sister that technically wasn't his sister. But his wording got him a good kick at his ankle, and he only shook his head as his father laughed. The little Hogwarts student dashed into her father's arms, warm embraces exchanged.

Not too far away, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were watching this scene out of the corner of their eyes as the Gryffindor Quidditch team also took note of this.. but they were clearly more interested in the magnificent scenery of the outside world of Japan.

Harry Potter walked up, a bit tentivley since Touya had let his gaze shift to where the black-haired boy was standing. "Uh… Hello. My name is--"

"Harry Potter," Another voice had sounded, a slight edge of ice within the tone. The male figure folded his arms across his chest as Touya sent a death glare at the boy.

"Baka gaki." Was softly heard.

Emerald green eyes lit up excitedly as Sakura ran to the boy dressed in a green suit… that strangely resembled the battle outfit of a certain Chinese boy by the name of…

"Syaoran-kun!" And he was nearly thrown off balance at his fellow card captor's embrace. Stunned he awkwardly hugged Sakura back, his cheeks crimsoning to a deep red. A growl was heard and fists were clenched as the elder brother eyed the Chinese boy and his sister.

By now, Fred and George Weasley had tried conversation with the other Quidditch player of Hong Kong, but with little success.

Fujitaka looked back at his 'daughter's' true brother, a warm smile on his face. "Where will you and your teammates be residing at?" He asked curiously.

"There is a magical realm right here in Tomoeda," Harry started out, stumbling over the foreign name as he continued, "and that is where we will all be staying for the next month."

Fujitaka nodded softly as his gaze went to where his daughter was chattering without a care in the world with her friends. He looked back to Harry. "Well… if it is alright with your headmaster, I would like to ask him if Sakura could stay back at her old home," Harry's expression faltered just slightly at the though of his sister leaving their side, "And you as well. But I'm afraid I don't have any other room for the rest of your team," He finished off, with a small smile.

Touya simply looked on, watching the conversations around him. Suddenly, his dark brown orbs darted to the side of the airport as he caught sight of a silvery figure, hovering above the crowd. It looked like a ghost… but it did not take on a friendly expression like Nadeshiko always wore.

No. It looked to be consumed with evil. And all his fears were soon brought to reality.

***************************************************************************************************************

The ghost's eyes were sunken in as it slowly muttered an incantation, chanting softly as the unknowing people began to feel sleepy… and then dropping to the ground, each one fast asleep.

Sakura was laughing as she talked to Meiling when she heard a many thuds around her. "What the…?" She whirled around, just in time to her hear name being called before Touya fell to the ground, falling into a blissful slumber.

"Onii-chan!" She shouted as her brother hit the ground with a thud as sleep overcame his senses.

And within a minute, no one was left standing… except Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura knelt down shaking Meiling. "Wake up!" She grasped Meiling's hand as she searched for a pulse. There was one, a very steady one at that. At least she now knew they were not dead – but Meiling and everyone else that had fallen under the spell of evil, were disappearing.

With a shriek, Sakura dropped the transparent hand and simply stared in horror as her friend was no longer there.

SHIIIING!

Syaoran had called upon his sword, but the blade was pointed to the ground. No use wasting energy on nothing. Following his lead, Sakura chanted the spell that would release the staff into her hands.

"Look at the ground!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura followed his stricken gaze, seeing the floor and their surroundings transforming. A marble floor began to overtake the blood-red tint of the airport's natural flooring. But they were no longer in an airport, but in another place… that seemed to be another dimension.

"What in the world is going on here?" Sakura murmured. Her fellow card captor merely shook his head in confusion.

__

Sakura…

She blinked as she heard her name being called in an eerie tone. "Syaoran… did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

__

Sakura... Sakura…

"That… My name is being called…"

The 'Little Wolf' cocked his head as he stared at Sakura in confusion. His amber eyes shifted to his right as he caught sight of a floating figure that seemed almost transparent. "Huh…?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran before she noticed the ghost. "AIE!" She shrieked in fear, jumping behind her friend. "W-w-what is that?!" She yelped, almost hysterical. Syaoran couldn't help but roll his eyes, though feeling a bit protective as he held his ground, his sword now drawn parallel to the ground.

Trembling, she peeked out over Syaoran's shoulder focusing on the silent, floating creature. And then her eyes widen as she muttered a single name, "N-Nearly Headless Nick…"

Syaoran glanced behind him, facing Sakura. "What…?"

She pointed to the floating figure, it's face disoriented and gruesome. She winced before she repeated herself. "Nearly Headless Nick. He is one of the ghosts at Hogwarts…. Gryffindor's house ghost at that fact…"

"I'm not quite getting your point…" Syaoran muttered.

"At the start of the school year… Six ghosts vanished without a trace. And they had still been missing…" She said. "And Harry told me about Nearly Headless Nick… But I had never met him."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "Then how do you know this is him?"

Jade hued oculars narrowed slightly in determination. "Because… I can sense the 'Hogwartian' presence in the air – and from the aura that surrounds him…"

_Sakura…_

"There is my name again… It seems…" But she never got a chance to finish her sentence as her eyes glazed over, her staff pointed downward as she slowly began to walk towards the ghost, her staff trailing behind her.

Syaoran clenched his fist before he grabbed Sakura's forearm, yanking her back. "Snap out of it!" But her only response was to continue walking as her free arm gripped his hand like iron, wrenching it away from her flesh.

Stunned, he grabbed her again, shaking her. "WAKE UP!"

Nothing.

_Syaoran! Help me!_

Syaoran blinked as he let Sakura go, currently focusing on that voice in his head. "T-Tomoyo…?" It sounded as if she couldn't get through to Sakura, as if the magical barrier couldn't be penetrated by family vibes.

"Hey Sakura, I think--" But he was cut short as Sakura's form slowly began to disappear, staff and all. "NO! Sakura-chan!" He lunged after her fading stature but was too late for he plummeted to the ground, Sakura no where to be seen.

_Syaoran-kun…. Sakura-chan…. Help me…!_

***************************************************************************************************************

_Sakura…. Come to me…._

No! Why can I not stop? She wondered. Sakura's feet walked in the direction of that voice that was in her head, yet seemed to be all around her. She tried to stop her steps, but to no avail.

An invisible force was pulling her closer and closer to the presence of evil. She managed to tighten her grip on her staff, just in case this _person_ was looking for this – or so she thought from what Kero had told her a couple of months ago.

She could hear Syaoran's voice… but it seemed so far away, not to mention her vision was quite blurry. She couldn't make out anything around her.

_Closer, Sakura…_

And as if by magic, the voice that was luring her towards… wherever, it was broken by a frantic call.

_Sakura! Fight it!_

The voice, it sounded so familiar… and so close to kin… like… TOMOYO!

Although it was painful, and her whole body felt numb, Sakura's fingers twitched a bit… slowly, slowly, slowly, and then gripped the staff in her hand. A brilliant flash of golden-pink light erupted around her. Her senses heightened; her vision was returning to normal; the sounds around her was evident; and her strength returned.

And as fast as the flash appeared… it disappeared into her staff. She glanced around, taking in the sights. The place seemed awfully familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her sure and confident steps led her down the darkened corridor. She could've sworn she had been here at one point and time – but when?

"Wait a second…" She murmured as she noticed a bloodstain on the ground, kneeling down to inspect it. When she let her fingers brush across it, her fingers burned. "Ouch!" She yelped, jumping back. And then she looked up, seeing a painting in front of her… that was moving.

"Moving paintings… The wizardry world…" Sakura concluded.

And she thought she heard something from within the portrait. She squinted her eyes, looking into the portrait. She couldn't see anything except a dark room.

The painting showed a dark room, with various Dark Magic items here and there. And scattered across the floor was human blood… and unicorn blood. And in the center of the room, hovering above the ground in a crystal was a fallen figure, crouched in fear almost.

The figure's long black tresses were sprawled around the shoulders. The figurine's status seemed to be weak, and it's form proving it to be a girl – a girl that Sakura knew quite well.

"T-T-Tomoyo!?" Shrieked the Card Mistress. And as if she could hear her second cousin, Tomoyo lifted her head up weakly. It looked as if she had been deprived of food for awhile, and barely living off of little water.

Not able to speak, she moved her lips. Sakura made out three words. Sakura. Help. Me. 

"So… we finally meet… Kinomoto Sakura," A silky, smooth voice said behind her. But it did not sound so friendly.

She gulped as she turned around, forcing back a scream. She would not seem frightened. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh… you'll know soon enough." And in a swift motion, he whipped out a wand, and pointed it at Sakura's face. After an incantation and a flick of his wrist, too fast for Sakura to comprehend, a flash of blue light hit Sakura in the center of her forehead, a crystal appearing, glowing vividly.

Sakura's reaction was to try and run, or shoot a card at him… but her eyes closed. She felt sleepy, so very sleepy. She felt the staff slip from her fingers, and her stance falling to the ground. But she felt no pain as her world turn back. And her staff was now vulnerable to the unnamed figure.

***************************************************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in quite a while. It's summer, so I've got things to do, places to go, and people to meet. Not to mention studying for the PSAT and required summer reading to do. Well, here is the chapter, and until next time, ja'ne!


	27. Chapter 26

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

  


Chapter 27

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… Wake up." A voice said, slicing through the barrier that had fallen over Sakura's sleeping form.

Blinking at the harsh light that seemed to emit from all around, Sakura groggily opened her eyes, sitting up, head in hands. "Urg…"

"You are awake," A pleased voice said as Sakura came faced to face with…

Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said hoarsely as she hugged her cousin, though very weak. And that is when she realized their surroundings. "Where… where are we?" She wondered out loud. She saw a few objects through the blurry barrier… which she could only guess was the crystal that Tomoyo was incased in.

"Oh… I don't know really…" She trailed off. Then, "But I think this is Hogwarts… Your wizardry school. Since everything I had heard was in English."

Hogwarts. Of course. Now Sakura knew why everything had felt so familiar. She had passed through it once in a dream, and if she wasn't mistaken, it was near the dungeons… and if it were near the dungeons, perhaps Professor Snape could hear their cries and help them – if it was possible to get the attention from through a painting.

"Yes… it is Hogwarts," Sakura said as she filled Tomoyo in.

Nodding thoughtfully, Tomoyo looked up at the top of the crystal. "I see… But how are we going to get out of this crystal? Literally our cage…"

"Uhm…." Sakura said as she pondered. "Let's see… I wonder if any of the spells I learned will penetrate it…" And whipping out her wand, she pointed at the top of the crystal, shouting a spell. But it merely dissolved into the crystal. "Drat…"

"What about your staff? And use one of the cards."

Brightening up, she nodded. "That might work!" Sakura said excitedly as she reached for the pendant around her neck. "Uh… Tomoyo…"

"Yes?"

"It's not here!" She said, now her voice edge with frantic. "I can't have lost it… I just can't… I know I had it before…" And she trailed off. "No…"

"What is it? What do you mean you don't have it?" Tomoyo herself getting a bit anxious.

"I think… whoever put me in here… took the key as well. Only… I think they took the staff rather than the key… It wasn't transformed back into its borrowed form. And Kero and Yue are in it…" Sakura was now close to tears. Without the cards and staff, she and her best friend wouldn't be getting out of the crystal anytime soon.

***************************************************************************************************************

The airport had returned to its normal appearance, and the Muggles had not a care in the world about what had just happened – because they knew not of what had been going on.

Defeated, Syaoran kicked the snack machine, causing a few stares from the parents with children. Glaring and muttering a "Sorry", he walked backed to where the Kinomoto duo and the rest of the Quidditch team were at – including his own.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun, old champ," A fellow teammate said, slapping his back.

"Ow… Akuno! Stop attacking your Seeker," He said a bit angrily. He was not in a happy mood. "Where is Meiling-chan?"

And as in answer, a female figure jumped onto his back. "Syaoraaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Gah!" He fell to the floor from the impact as the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Inakuso team snicker at the two. "Meiling! Get off!" And resorting to Chinese so the rest of Japan and England couldn't understand, "Sakura is in trouble!"

That got the Chinese martial artist got to her feet. "WHAT?!"

"Come on…" He grabbed his cousin's wrist, dragging her along to a secluded corner and began to converse with her in Chinese. "Okay, it seems like nobody had noticed what had gone on except Sakura and me. I'm guessing it has something to do with the Clow Cards. Or former Clow Cards anyway."

"You're kidding, right?"

Syaoran's brows furrowed. "Of course not. You obviously didn't see what was happening…"

"What? What happened? Tell me!" She shook her cousin by the shoulders. Though Sakura and Meiling had not been good friends in the past, they were closer than before.

"Okay, okay, stop shaking me!" He hissed. "There was something like a ghost that put everyone to sleep… and seemed to transform the airport into a long hallway – which I think was a link to a portal. I followed Sakura only as far as I could before she seemed to disappear into the 'world'. And I don't know where it was, but I did see moving pictures… So I am guessing it is somewhere in the wizardry world."

"But which one? Mind you, dear cousin, that concealed beneath this world of Muggle technology lies a wizardry one – all throughout the globe." For once, Meiling sounded serious, her usual hyper, giddy voice calm and her demeanor serious.

Syaoran shook his head. "You're right about that… But I don't know…" He trailed off, defeated. How were they supposed to rescue Sakura if they didn't know where she was?

"And Syaoran… Do you think Tomoyo could be in the same place as Sakura?" Meiling inquired.

"You know…" He started out thoughtfully. "She just might be. But the only person we can confide in to help… Though I'd hate to have to ask him for anything…would be Hiiragizawa Eriol."

***************************************************************************************************************

Hiiragizawa Eriol was lounging in his armchair in that slightly darken room when Nakuru knocked on the door. In her hand was a platter of mini-bite sandwiches. "Master, I have brought you something to eat."

Turning from the hovering sphere that showed him visions, he invited her in. "Come in, Nakuru."

The door opened and she 'waltzed' in, placing the plate onto a circular table that was beside the armchair. "Have you gathered information about the events going on about in Hogwarts?"

He nodded as he took a sip from the tea that had come along with the food. "Yes, I have in fact. I believe that whoever is behind the capture of Sakura and Tomoyo is the same person who has been preventing the ghosts of Hogwarts from showing themselves. And the same person that is after the powers of Clow." He concluded.

"Oh dear… Suppie-chan is also getting worried about that stuffed-animal guardian – which is a first," She chuckled, remembering how the borrowed form of the panther had been a bit anxious to hear from Kero.

"Why yes, that is a first," Eriol too laughed softly. "But from what I can see," He nodded towards the levitated sphere, "Sakura and Tomoyo are in trouble. They can't get out from where they are at. And even though Sakura's staff has been taken from her… doesn't mean that all is hopeless." He smiled a bit.

"What do you mean, Master?"

"You'll see… we will all see if Sakura Kinomoto is truly capable for being the Clow Mistress…"

Nakuru simply stared at the dark-haired boy. "Huh?"

He laughed before he turned to the glowing sphere, both Sakura and Tomoyo reappearing back into their vision. "Stick around and watch… I'm sure Suppie-chan will be quite the jealous guardian."

And as if on cue, a small 'thud' was heard as Nakuru plopped down on the ground to watch the events happening. And it just so happens that Sakura seemed to have an idea…

***************************************************************************************************************

Sakura paced around the small area that she and Tomoyo were encased in. "Hm…"

Tomoyo was fiddling with the frayed ribbon she had been wearing the day she was captured – which was a month earlier. "Got any ideas, Sakura-chan?"

She sighed before she sat down, her back leaning against the crystal's walls. "No… Not yet. I can't stand to be in this place anymore…" She shuddered, not from cold but from fear.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's hand. "It's alright… we'll get out of here somehow. You're smart to figure it out. You always have been." She smiled.

Sakura returned her best friend's smile, though hers had a bit of a grim expression to it. "I suppose so… But I just wish that I had the staff to call upon the cards…"

And then it hit her. "Call upon the cards… That's it!"

"What is Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

"I can call upon the cards by will, with or without the staff!" Sakura said excitedly. Now all will not be lost. "Okay… let's see if I can do this… And I'm sure it will work, if I am destined to be the Clow Mistress."

Rubbing her hands together she held out her arms, as if conquering up the staff, though this time, she was merely conquering up the cards. And an incantation seemed to just flow from her mouth – and it seemed all so natural, though she had never heard of it.

"O' Cards that of Clow,

I call upon thee to aid,

Help me break through this barrier

And let the darkness fade.

Come forth the Cards of Clow,

And let your magic shine,

For by the covenant we are under,

Together, we **will** combine."

As the incantation came to an end, a flash of radiant light was emitted as fifty-two designed cards seemed to come from all around the crystal's walls, surrounding Sakura, circling faster and faster around her. And then, they came to a halt before each card, one-by-one, dissolved into Sakura' chest – right where her heart was.

As the last card disappeared into its mistress, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief before she fell to her knees. Though the 'spell' had taken a lot out of her, she was not as weak as she used to be. "I-I-I did it!" She shouted triumphantly.

Gleefully, Tomoyo clapped her hands before she helped Sakura to her feet. "You truly are the Mistress of the Cards!" She said, citing the title Sakura earned with a voice edge with pride.

"Yeah… I guess I am!" She smiled happily. "Now… all we have to do is get out… And I think I know how to do it… with a little bend of the Clow rules…

"Shadow Card! Transform Tomoyo and I into shadows so that we can pass through the crystal's barrier! Release!"

And on command, a glowing light came from the center of Sakura's chest and encased Tomoyo and Sakura in its radiance. And shadows they became, almost transparent. And through the crystal they were able to escape and into the room.

"Come on!" Sakura breathed as she tugged on Tomoyo's hand, pulling her towards the shimmering sheet that was no doubt the edge of the painting. And they jumped through, going through, and then coming through the barrier, landing on their feet gently. Footsteps were heard, and they looked to their side… just to see a figure running towards them in a black cloak.

***************************************************************************************************************

Severus Snape flipped through the ancient book on his desk, greasy locks of tresses framing his pale face. His fingers groped a quill as he began to furiously write down information - but none that dealt with the art of potions.

"Of course… of course. Why did I not see it before?" He wondered as he read the description in the book, the words faded out, but with a little spell, could be read clearly.

"According to this… _A prophecy was made in 1624 by a man that dealt with the mastery of cards. This prophecy was foretelling a danger that would be evident to the cards that he created. Clow Reed stated: A danger will be approaching in the future, more than four hundred years to go, that will result in a 'small' battle which is on the boarder line of good or evil. And one person possesses the destiny." However, the Chinese native's warnings and prophecy were told to be no more than a myth, according to Aine Ravenclaw of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and wizardry, descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of Hogwart's founders' four._"

Snape's mouth dropped open in astonishment. So this whole ordeal of the mysterious death in the forest, the disappearing of Hogwarts ghosts, and the mysterious note left by that death in the forest were all connected to Clow Reed. "I should've known…" He muttered. And a memory flashed in his mind from when the death was discovered, how a surprised look at crossed on Sakura's face. "And the Clow Reed persona was Asian… and Sakura lived in Japan her whole life…"

He flipped through a few more pages that just told about the life history of Hong Kong, Hogwarts, and then finally Clow Reed. "Aha…"

"_One person will be the one to either break or create the coming of danger. Though not born yet, her destiny has already been laid out. Clow Reed stated: She shall be born in one place… but raised in another. And she will be by far one of the most powerful that ever lived. Initials that she goes by will be 'KS'.To look for more detail about cards, please…_" He didn't need to know about 'more cards' – yet.

"Well… that description fitted Sakura. But 'KS'… that is not her initials… **S**akura **L**ily **P**otter. SLP. Hmm…" And then it hit him. "Of course…her Japanese name is Kinomoto… and if I recall correctly… the Japanese record their names from last to first… **K**inomoto **S**akura," He finished off. Everything matched to the very last detail.

As soon as he had said the Mistress of the Cards' name, the room darkened. "What the bloody hell…" He muttered before a screen flashed before him, revealing a room that had two figures, almost like silhouettes, walking away from what looked to be a crystal, and towards a door. Then the scene shifted to a corridor, and then to a painting that was an exact replica of the room inside, completed with a crystal and all.

"That can only mean…" But he never did finish his sentence for he was already running out of his office… and towards where that painting was, with a little help from Sir Nicholas' guidance.

Running through the corridor, research papers and ancient reference book clutched in his hand, he turned a corner, catching the sight of two figures coming out from a portrait. "Odd…" But no time to think of odd stuff, like why there were two not one person. He shouted to them to halt, "Stop!"

***************************************************************************************************************

"Stop!" The two girls heard the figure shout.

"Run!" Sakura shrieked as Tomoyo needed no farther more instructions as they both dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Stop I say! Sakura Kinomoto!" Severus Snape shouted as his pupil had dashed off into a run, her friend, or whoever, closely behind.

Surprised, Sakura slowed in her tracks. "Wait Tomoyo… That person sounds familiar… Professor Snape?" She asked amazed. How did he know where she was. Was he part of the scam behind her capture and the possessing of the ghosts?

Breathing a bit heavily, he caught up to them. "Yes, it is me. And why are you here, exactly? Shouldn't you be in Japan with the rest of the team? And who the bloody hell is that?" He pointed the dark-haired girl behind his student.

Tomoyo trembled behind her friend. "Well, she is my second-cousin and best friend. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji from Tomoeda, Japan," She informed him before she darted her own question at him. "And how did you know where we were?"

Taken back, Severus simply glared at the Gryffindor girl. Least she didn't look nearly alike as her father and brother. "Answer my question and I'll answer yours. Why and how did you get back to Hogwarts?"

Feeling that the only way to get his answer from him was to answer his questions. She was merely a student. Yet she was much more powerful. So, she told him the story from the airport to now. "Satisfied now? Answer my question."

"Don't speak to me that way," Severus growled. "Five points from Gryffindor."

She glared at him. "Fine. Would you kindly please answer my question?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I will." And he told her his story about his research ever since that mysterious death and note had turned up a few months earlier.

"Hm… So you know about the Clow Cards?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"I see…" And she turned to her friend, beginning to speak to her in Japanese. "Tomoyo-chan, we need to contact Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol. I can get to Eriol but I'll need you to get to Syaoran and Meiling. I'm sure one of them has a cell phone. But we'll need to get to London, away from the wizardry world to make contact. Okay?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

"Eriol… isn't that the English child you had gone to visit a month ago?" Snape asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"What does he have to do with any of this?" He demanded.

"He has everything to do with it. He is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"What?! Then who is the other half? You?"

"No, my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Severus sighed. "Well, if we want to 'save' our world, better get a move on. What will your friend 'slash' cousin do?"

"She is going to contact Syaoran Li, descendent of Clow Reed, and Meiling Li, fiancée and cousin of Syaoran."

"I see…" Though Severus clearly couldn't see what was up with people marrying interfamily-wise. "And since you are in the middle of this… incident, where do you think I should report?" Strange to be asking a mere child where he should be. But he wasn't, after all, the powerful sorceress in this operation.

"You will follow Tomoyo. She'll need protection so that devil of a abductor doesn't get her again. And you have a wand," She said simply as if that was obvious.

"Now go," She said before the golden symbol of Clow formed beneath her feet. "Fly! Release!" And light pink feathered wings sprouted from her back and she flew into the air. "Handy things, wings are," She grinned at the surprised face of her teacher.

"Oh, I don't have a camera!" Tomoyo pouted.

Sakura laughed, as Severus, somehow, someway, was able to understand her. Maybe it was the magic of the Clow? "Don't worry, Professor Snape. Tomoyo-chan can explain everything to you on the way to Muggle Londen.Tomoyo, tell them to meet me at Eriol's house."

"Hai!" And the three went their separate ways. Seems like Tomoyo-chan was never without a bodyguard, despite where she was, whether Muggle or Wizardry world.

***************************************************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Yay, another chapter is here yet again! Quick writing, ne? xD I've got lots of ideas… all stuck in my little attic up here. –points to head- So I have lots of things to write and create. Hehe. The end of the story is coming up (a few more chapters then it's over), because, I've introduced a 'bad guy', Sakura is going to save the day, and all will be over. Well, not going to give away too much information… You all have to wait and read. Mwahahahahaha. Now, I said before that I won't be giving out anymore e-mails. Gomen, but it is true! Main reasons are because there as just too many e-mails (not that I'm complaining because they all came with wonderful reviews!) and because it is nearing the end of the story. I've enjoyed writing this story, even if it did go over a two year span. LOL. I've enjoyed giving you readers something to read, even if I posted every what… month? LOL. Well, next chapters are going to be coming soon! Please READ and REVIEW! -lives on reviews!- And until next time, ja`ne!!!


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 28

They were just in Muggle London, Severus and Tomoyo. "I need to find a payphone…" Tomoyo murmured, as her lavender hued oculars glanced about the busy street filled with cars, to search for a phone. And there it was, just beside a newspaper stand.

Without warning the Potions teacher, she dashed off towards it.

"Hey! Don't go running off!" Severus shouted. _Children…_ He thought as he trailed after the Japanese girl, who was already dialing the number and talking avidly in Japanese. "Yes, yes that's right. Hiiragizawa-san's place. Alright." And she hung up, turning to the peeved professor, though she seemed not to care of his 'foul' mood. "Syaoran and Meiling are on their way to Eriol's. So is Harry, Hermione, and Ron," She said, stumbling over the foreign names. "And we should get going as well." She nodded.

"Fine. But where is this place of Eriol's?" Severus demanded, hands on his hips. He'd still be dealing with the Potter brat's little gang.

"Leeds, England," She said. "Or at least, that is where one of his residence house is at."

"Alright. Let's get back into my world. Muggles are starting to look at me funny, me dressed in these robes…" He muttered darkly as some people stopped to stare.

"Ok."

And in the next couple of minutes, they had made it back into the Wizardry Realm. "I will apparate, but you will have to hold my hand so you are not left behind." He most certaintly did not want the girl to hold his hand. After all, he rarely associated with muggles. Tomoyo's hand slipped into his as Severus raised his wand and a 'pop' was sounded. The two had disappeared and found themselves in Leeds, England.

"Now, where is his place?" He asked.

Placing a finger on her chin she glanced around. And there, off in the distance was a looming mansion, almost sinister in demeanor. "There. That's it." And the two of them began to journey along the pathway that would lead into a deserted field – and then to the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed's dwelling.

***************************************************************************************************************

Eriol paced around as Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun watched. "Hm…. I had feared that this would one day happen," He said as he glanced at Sakura. "I just never thought it would happen so fast after you began Mistress…"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, watching her speak. "What do mean, Eriol-san?" She didn't know why she was being so formal… possibly due to the seriousness of the situation.

"Well… Clow Reed-sama left this scroll behind, preserved in this chest…" The staff that Eriol possessed, already out from its hidden form, glowed slightly, illuminating the room. With a few words and a powerful light, a small cubical chest was slowly forming before their very eyes. He knelt down, picking up the small chest, opening it. However, they needed not to read it for an angelic voice was sounded throughout the room.

"A day foreseen,

By those of great,

Without a fault,

With a pure rate.

An evil will arise,

Before the morning light,

To only be destroyed,

By she who is willing to fight."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "That didn't even explain anything. Evil is around everywhere." Sakura nodded softly in agreement.

"Shh." Meiling said as the voice began to speak again, this time without the rhythm of poetry.

"_She who is to annihilate the force that provokes the realm will be brought into this world on the fourth month. Fate will take it's course on the night of the full moon in the tenth month of the twelfth hour. Magical forces will be stopped as a battle rages on. And as the sun will rise into the sky, one will be standing and the other shall be concealed into the depths of Hell. This shall not be an ordinary battle, for it will test the philosophies of Power and Faith._ "

The little box disappeared into a small cloud of smoke, those that witnessed the happening opened mouth. Sakura bit her bottom lip as eyes were set on her. "And that person had to be me…" She murmured softly.

Wearily, Eriol nodded, his eyes tired and filled with sorrow. One shall live and another will be banished into Hell. Either the world will be radiant with light, or cloaked in darkness.

A knock on the door broke up the silence, and Ruby Moon stood up, walking towards the entrance door of the fairly large mansion, Severus and Tomoyo standing on the porch, soaked in rain. While the events had been going about on the second floor of the mansion, nobody had realized that it had begun to rain and storm, all entranced by what the light, musical voice had to say and offer to the children's ears.

Tomoyo ran into the room, Severus sulking silently behind her. "Naruku told me everything, Sakura-chan!" She said as she shot a hug towards her best friend. "What's going to happen now…" She wondered softly.

"Well, isn't it obvious. We must form a brigade and create a force to push whoever this person is into his own living Hell," Severus said, as if stating the obvious.

Sakura shook her head. "No… Not even all the auroras in the magical world could destroy this evil… This prophecy involves he and I, not other magical forces. And this destiny had been laid out far before any of us were even born."

Meiling clenched her fists. "Well… well, Syaoran and I can help, can't we? We are part of your circle with the work of Clow!"

"No, Meiling… Even I cannot intervene in the events that will begin," Eriol said quietly, his composure calm, though his insides had that feeling of unsteadiness when riding a roller coaster. He was, after all, a mere child forced into a mind of an adult. "The fate of mankind rests in the hands of the Chosen One: Sakura." His eyes shifted from Meiling's face twisted in dissatisfaction, to Sakura, fear plastered across her face and in her eyes. "Don't worry, Sakura… We all know you can defeat the evil that lurks within the world. After all, you did call forth the powers of the Clow into your soul when their card forms were away from you. By now whomever it was that confiscated the cards will know that your power may exceed his own…"

Severus looked up at the vaulted ceiling. How strange this evil may be an even greater threat to the world than Voldemort ever was. Subconsciously, he rubbed his left forearm as he glanced over at the children. And how strange that the Japanese raised children had an even larger knowledge of the works of the universe that even some of the greatest philosophers of the age knew not of.

"The only problem is now is that we do no know when this evil will strike. All we know is that it will strike sometime this month…" Tomoyo said softly.

Eriol nodded. "Yes…" He glanced over at the Potions Master. "Mr. Snape. Do you think it would be possible to allow them," He waved his hand over to Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, "To be stationed by Sakura in Hogwarts?"

"I am not sure. Even the Magic of Ministry doesn't even know about this prophecy. And plus… I highly doubt the headmaster will allow such beings with ridiculous attire into the school…" He said, eyeing Ruby Moon's extravagant clothing for 'battle'.

Ruby Moon glared at the professor, taking a menacing step towards him, fury burning in her eyes. "And what if the school was to be doomed by an attack?" She challenged him. "Besides, there are two other guardians that have been in your school…"

Sakura blushed. Nobody at the school knew of her guardians' whereabouts.

"And where are those guardians, if I may ask?" Severus demanded, rather than requested. Ruby Moon smirked and nodding in the direction of Sakura.

"The guardians reside in the pendant that hangs around Sakura-chan's neck."

Severus looked sharply at his Third Year student. "Is this true, _Potter_?" He deliberately used her true surname, one out of anger, two out of it being who she was. He would refuse to call her Kinomoto anymore.

Sakura bit her lower lip. Through gritted teeth, she spoke and nodded. "Yes. But my name is Kinomoto."

"It is not. You are the daughter of Lily and James _Potter_ and therefore, you will be called as Potter," The Potions Master retorted, his voice cold, no emotion betraying him.

She couldn't argue with him, but her name was not of importance. As if the Yue and Kero could sense her apprehensiveness around this professor, they emerged from the pendant, dissolving out of a blinding light of golden and pink, with a tinge of silver. Each person shielded their eyes from the light as the room became a bit more crowded with two other beings in the room. Respectively and protectively, Yue and Kero positioned themselves on either side of their Mistress, both in their true forms, both with stern expressions, directed at Severus.

Astonished, yet not allowing that feeling to make its way onto his face, he merely 'tsk-ed'. "You know, Potter, that person bodyguards are prohibited by the school unless discussed with the Headmaster and the Ministry of Magic, which I believe you have failed to do." He smirked at the girl.

"Please, please, let's not argue right now. We have more important things to progress in," Eriol said from his seat, his back erect against the high-chair. His staff was still in his hands, his fingers loosely wrapped around the slim body. It seemed harmless, like a child's toy. But immense power could be released from it if the reincarnation of Clow Reed wished for it to be so.

Severus glared at the boy. "Do not speak to me like that, child. I'll argue about anything I well please." He held a hand up as Eriol was about to speak and protest. "And I don't care if you are Clow Reed's descendent of the Emperor of China. I am an adult. You are a child. You abide to _my_ rules and _my_ instructions. Do I make myself clear?" A fire gleamed in his eyes as he spoke. He would not be belittled and cast aside by a child. He had been the fifth wheel so many times before. And here was his chance to show James Potter that his descendents _cannot_ push him back to a lower rank.

Though Eriol disagreed with his terms, he thought best to nod, to agree and to put this rubbish behind him. His main concern was how to defeat the evil that was approaching oh so steadily. "Alright. Now, can we please focus on the evil that will befall us before the week is over?"

Severus nodded. Now that he held the upper hand, he would allow for the children to discuss the fate of the world – with his objects and agreements, of course. "Let's."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced slowly around his office, alone and in deep thought. He had left Minerva with the quidditch team in Tomoeda, Japan, returning to Hogwarts on the issue of the disappearance of his Gryffindor Seeker, and on the persistent urges the Ravenclaw Head of House had. It was said that Draco Malfoy knew the secrets behind the disappearance of Sakura. And in a way, he was correct, with his solid evidence.

A sigh was heard clearly in his study. Albus closed his eyes as he pondered silently. His only companions were the portraits of the previous headmasters of Hogwarts. He was certain that the disappearance of the ghosts and his student were connected to Voldemort. He could feel the power of his former student growing stronger with each passing day. But he would not let Voldemort prevail.

A soft knock was heard on his study door, and with hands folded, fingers overlapping one another, he turned to the oak-wood door, freshly painted, courtesy of the house-elves. The door opened ajar. "Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Recognizing the baritone vocals of Harry Potter, he waved his frail hand to let his pupil enter. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry walked into the circular room. "Uhm, Headmaster, my sister isn't anywhere to be seen. I have no idea where she could've run off to… Even her adoptive family doesn't know where she is, though that brother figure she has seems to be hiding something…"He said, now his voice reeking with worry. If his sister was gone… then his brotherly instincts were turned on, like a radar searching for a lone ship in the sea.

The headmaster nodded softly. "Yes, I know. And Mr. Draco Malfoy has brought evidence of where the two were last seen – on the second floor of the dungeons. There were fragments of a shattered picture. And strangely…" He led Harry to a small door, opening it. Albus peered over his half-moon spectacles, eyeing the broken shards of the canvas. "It seems as if your sister had emerged from the portrait itself. But we don't know what that picture had been concealing beyond the wall. Without this, the mysteries behind it remains unknown. If we can put the picture back together, and regenerate the correct coding to have it attached to the wall, we can open it up with the right password," He finished off, closing the cabinet with a flick of the wrist that held his wand.

"What does Malfoy know of this?" Harry demanded angrily. His arch-rival seemed to have gotten too close to his sister. "And two persons?"

Albus nodded. "Yes. Professor Snape has been reported missing as well." Then his naturally pleasant face grew grim. "And if we don't find them soon, especially your sister…" He raised his wand, levitating a small paper, creased over and over again, crumbled up and torn a bit at the edges. It was the little note about the Card Mistress that was found clutched in the hands of the person that had perished in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore already had his suspicions on who it was. "I suspect the good in the world will be consumed by the darkness Voldemort threatens to befall on our earth."

* * *

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SUCH A LONG TIME. And what's funny is that I didn't even know this chapter was halfway completed when I looked at it. X______________X Well, here is the next chapter. I had major writer's block, but now ideas are starting to flow from my muse to my mind. And yes, my muse is chocolate. ^_^; No making fun of my muse. / Let's see… I am not sure when the next chapter will be updated, but with the new surges of ideas in my brain, it might not take as long as before. I am so hoping to get this story done by the end of this year. It has been almost three years since I first had the idea for this story. So long.. so so long. And you make me feel special, magicgirl10, for basing your fanfic off my fanfic. ^_^ Don't forget to put my ideas (or creditations) in your disclaimer (since your fic is based of mine. –happy smile- ^_^;; ), and also JKRs! Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews! Until next time, ja'ne!


	29. Chapter 28

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for anything that isn't owned by the creators of Cardcaptor Sakura and Harry Potter. Sad, ain't it? XD

****

The Fourth Potter

By: Emerald May

Chapter 28

Harry James Potter paced around the Gryffindor Common Room, his two best friends watching. "Where are they..?" He wondered out loud as he walked to the window, the full moon high above, reflecting off the lake. Remus Lupin was probably sleeping in his wolf form, the Wolfsbane potion keeping him from losing his mind to the curse.

"Harry, calm down… I'm sure they are fine…" Hermione said, biting her lip. Truth was, she didn't know if they were fine or not. And quite frankly, she didn't think they were. Ron nodded in agreement to Hermione's words.

It was obvious that Eriol's message hadn't traveled to the trio gang, for their presence was lacking the Hiirgaizawa Manor. Perhaps the letter had been intercepted by another force? More specifically, Voldemort and the evil that captured the ghosts?

"Maybe we should go back to Japan. Sakura isn't here in this school, and neither is Snape. Maybe they are already back at Japan?" Ron said, a bit hesitantly. Who knows where Snape was, but was he with Sakura? Was she in danger, or was she safe? Listening to Ron's words, Harry felt an ominous feeling over come him.

"Wait, Professor Dumbledore said that Malfoy had found a broken picture…" Harry said carefully, recalling the shattered picture in the Headmaster's cabinet. "But what does Malfoy have anything to do with this…?" He wondered, facing his friends. "Come on, we have to go ask him about it."

Ron pretended to be shocked, gagging. "Harry Potter, are you suggesting that we turn to the enemy for answers to our questions? I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be saying this; but you are out of your mind, Harry."

Hermione coughed, stifling a laugh. Harry smiled grimly. "Never though I'd live to see the day when I'd ask Malfoy about my sister. But there is always a first for everything, right?"

His friends nodded. The disappearance of the two Hogwarts residents was beyond the ranks of the wizardry authorities. The three of them would take matters into their own hands.

* * *

Draco was walking down the corridor he had found the broken portrait in. The dungeons were pretty much his territories, his place to rule and be looked up to. The rest of the bloody Slytherins should get that, his father being a respected member of Voldemort's dark circle.

He paused at the empty place on the wall, the surface clean where the portrait had covered it. He placed a palm on the cold stone, knowing that with that portrait and with the right password, a world beyond the barrier of the wall would be revealed. But what was behind it, was unknown.

"Malfoy!" His name was sounded throughout the corridor. Draco stiffened at the sound of his surname and nearly jumped out of his skin. He had not been expecting that. But when he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron coming down the hallway, he relaxed, letting his sneer conceal his shock.

"What do you want, Potter? Was Japan too much for you to handle?" He leaned against the wall, watching them with steel-cold eyes.

"I think you know what we want," Ron said, ignoring the Slytherin's statement about Japan. Harry took over. "What do you know about Sakura's disappearance? Especially about this portrait?" He demanded.

Draco smirked. "Never thought I'd see this day. The infamous Harry Potter asking me for help." He chuckled as he turned away from them. "Sure, I'll help you… In a couple hundred years while I relish this moment."

Ron grabbed Draco's robe, turning him around, forcing his back against the wall. Ron was taller and stronger than Draco, so there wasn't much of a challenge right there. But this was the place in Hogwarts were Gryffindors are rarely seen, along with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, unless attending class. Who knows what other things lurk down here. "Malfoy, answer his question."

Draco brushed his fingers aside. "Okay, okay, just get your filthy hands off my new robe. Father will not be pleased." His intentions were to belittle the Gryffindor… but the hands only tightened the hold on his robes, wrinkling it. And if that wasn't bad enough, Hermione and Harry had their wands out, aimed at Draco, ready to conjure a hex.

Harry waited, adding another statement. "You care for Sakura just a little, right? Or you wouldn't have reported it to Dumbledore." He couldn't believe he had to say that. Then it got him thinking, a Slytherin looking out for a Gryffindor? How ironic is that?

"Yes, I care about her because she was the only Gryffindor that didn't look down at me in scorn," He admitted.

Harry glared. "Okay, fine. But what was Dumbledore talking about Sakura being in the portrait?"

Draco turned away from Harry, facing the empty wall where the picture once was shining brightly. "Nobody knew that I was out on the night Professor Snape 'disappeared'," He began, waving his hand at Ron to keep him from interrupting him. "Well, I was taking one of my night strolls through the corridor when I heard Snape walking down the hall muttering and grumbling about something. Some idea must have sparked in that head of his."

"Get to the point, Malfoy," Hermione said annoyingly.

Draco glared at her, the word 'mudblood' running through his brain. But he said nothing except his story. "_Anyway_, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I jumped behind that gargoyle statue over there" –he pointed– "when I saw the portrait seeming to become fluid, and two people come out of the portrait. Must say, the shock on Snape's face was priceless." He said, smirking.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'two people'? Who else could have been with Sakura?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know and quite frankly, I don't really care. You asked about Sakura, not about anyone else, therefore, I have no other information."

"Hm…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "Could that person have been the one to capture her?"

"No. Sakura seemed to be concern about the person. I would assume they were friends or companions of some sort," Draco said. Then he yawned. "Anyway, good luck finding your sister, Potter. If you need me, you know where to find me." He smirked his infamous sneer before stalking down the hallway, leaving the Gryffindors staring after him.

There would be no doubt about it that Gryffindor and Slytherin would come together to save a certain girl from a certain fate at a certain time. The time for battle was nearing steadily.

* * *

A dark figure laughed cruelly. "That fool thinks that Voldemort is plotting against him? Stupid muggle-loving fool…"

He turned away from the little pool of silvery water that showed Dumbledore and his thoughts about Voldemort threatening to cloak the world in darkness. He turned to a mass of silver, muttering a small incantation. A small portion separated from the rest, coming towards the figure. "Yes, Master?"

"I want you to head over to that Hiiragizawa residence. Take this vial and pour a drop of this potion onto the door. This way, merely I can get in… and no one can get out, regardless of their magic." He sneered.

His plan was underway, his world soon to be colliding with the Clow Secrets. "Now I can take my revenge out on that little girl, and claim the cards of my brother as my own." Desire had burned his heart into an ebony void, greed corrupting his once calm and reserved mind. And the mere thought of having the Clow Cards in his hands kept him alive… century after century.

"Now, be gone with you!" He commanded the ghost as it bowed, disappearing within a blink of an eye.

The sinister evil smirked again, a pale, bony hand running across the surface of the water, ripples flowing from the tip of each finger, growing larger and larger as they spaced out, mirroring his growing need for the cards.

The scene of Sakura sleeping so soundly in the guest room of Eriol's manor appeared before him. Throwing his head back, the figure laughed maliciously, triumphantly almost as he entered her dreams, luring her into his traps.

"Your cards will be mine…" He said softly. "As will your soul."

* * *

_"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…"_

Her name was being repeated over and over again, continuously. And fear struck her heart as she whirled around, trying to detect the origin of the voice. "Who goes there?" She shouted, shakily.

There was nothing around her, nothing but swirls of black, white, and red. The colors were making her eyes water, unable to focus on anything but the swirls.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…"

"Stop calling my name and show yourself!" She shouted again. Quite frankly, with her name being repeated many times over, she was beginning to hate her name. It does get weary hearing of it continuously.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…"

She closed her eyes, her hands coming over to cover her ears, to block out the sound. "I can't hear you, I can't hear you!"

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…"

But alas, her name was now being sounded in her mind. She would not be able to escape it.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she ran at top speed, running in, through the colors that clouded her vision. There was nothing around her, nothing but air, air, and more air. But then, she seemed to have 'fallen' through the barrier of hues, for now the scene changed abruptly. Too sudden for her taste.

Identical twin boys ran around playfully throughout the fields of flowers, laughing gaily in pleasure. A small brown mutt chased their ankles, yipping happily. "Shao-Tzu! I'll race you to the temple!" One boy shouted, running fast, ahead of the other boy.

"Clow! Wait up!" Shao-Tzu yelled, thinking how highly unfair it was that he was able to get a head start.

However, in time, the boys made it to the temple, Clow, , of course, way ahead of him. "That wasn't fair, Clow! You had a head start!" Shao-Tzu whined.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Why?"

"Because it just does!"

Clow rolled his eyes. "Oh alright then. I forfeit." He petted the little brown puppy, whose tail wagged furiously.

Shao-Tzu glared menacingly at his brother, his anger increasing. He_ got everything in life. Great marks on his school work. The ability to wield magic. Being able to tame wild animals to his bidding. To do everything, while Shao-Tzu was left in the dust. Not to mention his brother had that pendant around his neck that could transform into a magnificent staff. He got nothing. No guardian of the heavens ever thought to give him a staff. His envy for his brother grew. "I HATE YOU!" It just came out, he didn't have any control over it, it seemed._

Clow looked at his brother, whose face was flushed bright red, like a ripe cherry. Clow's face was cool, set, calm. "You are delirious, brother dear." Was all he said as he turned away from his brother, letting him flame.

Oh yes, Shao-Tzu was mad. Very mad. And he would have his revenge. His eyes bored into his brother's skull. Oh yes, he would seek revenge for the hardships of his life. His fists clenched tightly as he turned away. His time for revenge would come day. He was sure of it. And as he walked away… blueprints formed in his mind for his plan of attacks. A grin formed on his face, though it was cloaked with fury.

At age twelve, his greed began to oversee his better judgement. Forever.

* * *

****

Author's Note: Another chapter has arrived! ^_^ Hope you all likes it!. Oh, and if "Shao-Tzu" means anything, gomenasai! In whatever language that might be from (thought my intention was for it to be Chinese), take no offense in what I did. It was merely to be a name. e_e Anyhoo, pleas read and review!

Also, if you'd like to receive updates on "The Fourth Potter", and if you have a Yahoo! ID, simply visit this and sign up to get emails on updates! 


End file.
